Total Drama Pahkitew Prom Disaster (REWRITE)
by CrystalCherryBliss
Summary: NEW VERSION OF TDPPD! The contestants, who have competed in TDPI, have been invited to a formal annual event a month after the season ended. Since this is a new and a re-written version, what kind of disaster will be planted on those teens? Will they have a good time in the end, or will it be a true disaster? Story features: JasmineXShawn, DaveXSky, TopherXElla, and LeonardXSugar!
1. Introduction

**Hello guys! I'm going to be writing a brand NEW version of Total Drama Pahkitew Prom Disaster! Since I've re-done the prom fanart (I'm Galactic-Red-Beauty on deviantART btw), I've figured that I should remake my story that connects to the new version of my picture! The differences between my old story, and my new story, is that there WILL be a different plot, different settings, and a different concept to the story that would make more sense rather than how I did the old one. This story will concentrate a lot on ShawnXJasmine, some DaveXSky, and slightly on TopherXElla too. Oh yeah, if any of you are curious, I'm still writing my fan-made season fanfic called Total Drama Return of the Stars and Underdogs, but I'm gonna put that on hold for a little while since I have too much in my hands at this time, and I've already been looking forward to doing a re-written version of TDPPD! I hope you enjoy, and the next chapter will be longer, so do not worry! :)**

* * *

><p>It's been a month after the sixth season of Total Drama ended. Everyone, who has competed during that season, have returned home after experiencing a dangerous mechanical island that the host, Chris Mclean, has tried to pull on them.<p>

Chris McLean was arrested again two days after Shawn and Jasmine took the money home with them. He was arrested due to risking the lives of the contestants on purpose, not being responsible for their safety. He's also admitted on camera that he would not care if any of the remaining teens die in that tragic event that Scarlett has also pulled, desperate for the millions that she was forcing the host to give.

Sky's mother had sued the host for the attempt of leaving her daughter in danger along with the other remaining contestants during the time when the island had malfunctioned, and was taken control by Scarlett before she was caught red-handed, and was fired away from the cannon of shame along with Max.

Scarlett was nowhere to be found ever since Sky's mom, who's a business woman, had filed a lawsuit against Chris, so they've decided to continue the argument and complaints in the court room. A grand majority of people in the room have agreed that Chris was guilty for trying to leave the teenagers to die with intention, so he was sentenced to be in prison for only five years.

The police gave up their search on Scarlett a week after Chris was arrested. They could never find her in their city, neighborhoods, town, or anywhere near their own local area.

Ever since the arrest, the mechanical island was officially prohibited since it already has proof that it's dangerous, and could bring back awful memories the former contestants had while battling for the millions.

None of the contestants, especially Max, cared where Scarlett was at, nor cared about her fate whether if she's showing her quiet or her evil side. They don't fear her evil nature at all for the matter of fact. The only thing that matters to them right now is that they don't need to worry about being in anymore danger or cruelty that Chris always pull on them from the very start of the season.

Beardo went back to his beat-boxing hobby, not really caring about losing. It's good for him to get out of the house for once and try something new besides music. He's still pursuing his dreams on being an aspiring DJ, yet he knows how much talent he has when it comes to making realistic sound effects.

Rodney also returned home, and he still had a hopeless crush on the three girls he's fallen before on the island, and they are Jasmine, Amy, and Scarlett. Of course, he's missed the girls who's interacted with him back home, so he didn't mind going home early since he's still satisfied about reuniting with them.

Amy and Samey were more uncivil to each other. Amy has continued to call her sister "Sparame", and has also continued to treat her even more poorly. Samey couldn't take that anymore. She's glad that she took Jasmine's advice while experiencing Total Drama Pahkitew Island, so she's decided to defend herself, and try to put Amy in her own place. However, that got them off to an even worse position, when their personal belongings were taken away by their mother as a punishment. Still, that didn't change Amy's attitude since she was raised to prioritize herself over her sister, and of course, Samey has refused to be treated poorly. She's had enough of her sister's nonsense.

Ella, happy as usual, have continued to sing, feeling as free-spirited as she was before she auditioned for Total Drama. However, sadness has been frequently brought to her, when she realizes how much she misses everyone, especially Sugar, still believing that they're friends, forgetting the horrible treatment she planted on her. Ella was still heart-broken by Dave, yet she was able to move on since she knows that he's not the right prince for her.

Topher felt humiliated after his elimination, and after he returned home. He felt betrayed by his own idol, who he's trying to replace as himself over the show. Ever since he's heard of Chris's arrest, he's decided to make his attempt on calling the producers from his own phone (he's got their phone number), yet they have declined Topher's offer since the show was temporarily cancelled. Then, he forgot how humiliated he's felt after being tricked into thinking that he's actually going to be the new younger host of Total Drama, so he's decided to continue his camera-posing class that he took for five years, and has also decided to concentrate on his acting abilities.

Max was departed from Scarlett after they took the cannon of shame together. He's tried not to fear his ex-sidekick anymore after revealing her true nature. However, he's decided to continue his dream of becoming the "evil" that everyone around him has to fear and witness. He's forgotten about Scarlett, and has decided to learn the evil techniques from his own lab.

Dave's hair grew back to normal fast a while after he returned home. He was still mad at Sky for what happened, after knowing the truth in her audition tape. He's decided to forget about it by working out frequently than he usually does, although he fears sweat since it's a disgusting habit. He always showers immediately after working out for five minutes or more. At the same time, he still misses her since they've had good times when they were on Team Maskwak together, yet he still hates her for what she's done.

Sky was slightly disappointed that she didn't win the millions either, yet she was at least happy for Shawn and Jasmine since they're sharing the money together. Her and her boyfriend, Keith, immediately broke up right after she returned home. Keith was mad at her for cheating on him with Dave, so he was the first one to bring up that topic that she wants to leave behind. Sky had expected her slight downfall since she's been cheating on Dave and Keith at the same time while she was on the show. She knew she deserved it since she's caused enough pain for Dave, although she's never had any intention to hurt him that way. Same goes to her boyfriend, who's now her ex. She was also okay with ending it with Keith since she still has feelings for Dave. Plus, she knew that being in a relationship would trip up her Olympic dream, so she's decided to move on, and continue to pursue her athletic abilities.

Leonard, still the same as usual, kept his roleplay of being the wizard due to a lot of support from Sugar, the only person who believes that he's a real wizard.

Sugar was slightly mad that she got eliminated from the competition, yet she's reunited with Leonard after taking the cannon of shame, so that didn't matter that much to her anymore. Forgetting about Ella, the girl that she hates the most, her and Leonard have developed a romantic relationship together, much to their happiness since Sugar believes in Leonard. He's also on her support for being the beauty queen of the show.

Shawn gave half of the millions to Jasmine, who has already spent it on the start of her flower shop and cage-fighting school. He kept half of his millions safe in the silver case that Chris had given him after winning. He knew he needs the other half of the millions to build his very own zombie shelter, so he had his case hidden under his bunk bed in his own room, still saving it for his own safety.

Jasmine was happy that her boyfriend gave half of the money to her, especially when he originally never wanted to share it. She forgave him after she started her business in her flower shop and cage-fighting school, knowing that Shawn really does love her. The two of them spend their quality time together after experiencing Total Drama, and they usually hang out outside of her flower shop every day.

Scarlett, as said again, was never found during the journey case of the lawsuit that was filed against Chris. She placed her glasses back on, and went straight home. She knew that she's already exposed her evil side, but she wants to keep her normal appearance presented at everyone's sight just so they wouldn't have to look at her in an odd way, looking like she might do something in their area.

She's still disappointed that she never got the millions like she's expected. She wants the millions just so she could choose any of the university of her choice. She resumed in her own room, doing her normal, intelligent stuff that she always do when she's not seen evil.

A month passed by, with everyone's fates still accurate from after experiencing the island...

In a dark, small, cubed grey room, with a dark brown wooden table placed at the center of the room, and the golden lightbulb hanging from the ceiling from the center of the table's distance, someone, who's wearing a black cloak, was writing formally on a piece of blank card, decorating the space with black cursive handwriting surrounded by simple doodles that were decorated around the edges and the boarder of the folded card.

After the mysterious person got done writing the folded card, the person placed it inside of a lavender-colored envelope, that was landing on top of the other unused envelopes, and gently placed the card inside of it.

After stuffing the written card inside, the person placed the seal of the envelope against the mouth, and licked the seal on the edges of the flap.

The person gently folded the flap over, covering the white card inside of it, giving it a good concealment. With the front of the envelope format that spells "Invitation!", the person placed it on the other stack that was straight and well-organized.

Grabbing another piece of white card, the person repeated the same routine with a smile on the face.

The room was quiet while the person was still writing. There's nothing but a couple of flies that are skimming around the flashy lightbulb. It slightly flickered when one of them kept touching the surface of the heat and light, not much of a major distraction for the only person in the room.

Many cobwebs were presented at every corner of the rock-textured room, and were also presented on the wire attached to the ceiling, where it's holding the only lightbulb that was still on.

The rectangular wooden table was filled with many envelopes and cards supplies that are spreaded around the surface of the top. The figure in the black cloak kept concentrating, as more envelopes full of cards were stacked onto the ones that were already written and done.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for the introduction for my re-written version of Total Drama Pahkitew Prom Disaster! :) I'd be more than happy if you leave a review, and tell me who do you think might be in the black cloak? What are your guesses on the prom disaster concept?<strong>


	2. Shawn and Jasmine

It was a nice start of the morning, where the sky is pure blue filled with white clouds flowing around above the woods right beneath. Next to the woods is a one-floor ranch house nicely built on the hill, and the driveway being distant from the flat road.

After a nice breakfast, it was someone's time to practice fighting against the "zombies". In his pajamas, a teen with light brown shaggy hair, wearing a green beanie, immediately entered an odd-looking room, where it has all of the poorly customed mannequins, that are decorated with dirt, banana peels, expired slices of cucumbers, ripped newspapers, and stringy mustard sauce all around the heads.

Shawn was still sleepy before he noticed the dirty mannequins presented in front of him while he entered the spare room. He had a mug of coffee in his hand as he was rubbing his back with his other.

His dark eyes were gazing down on the light wooden floor. He just woke up after having another zombie apocalypse nightmare.

Just then, after taking a sip from the mug of black coffee he had in his hand, his eyes met up at the dummies covered with garbage, which instantly grew wide after recognizing what they look like to him.

"ZOMBIES! THEY'RE IN MY SHELTER! WELL NOT THIS TIME!" he shouted fearlessly, and grabbed a long blunt bat next to the doorway he just entered through.

He firmly placed the mug on a nightstand before he prepared himself to attack the mannequins.

Shawn studied the trash-covered mannequins, making his eyes squint before his attack.

"You're not gonna get my brains, you filthy freaks! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he said as he started running forward, whacking one of the mannequins by the head with the bat, causing it to decapitate from the body while the feet of it fell backwards.

The yellow cotton from the neck escaped, still lining between the head and the body on the floor.

Just then, Shawn kicked the closest dummy next to him, which simply fell to the floor like the other mannequin he knocked out.

His next target was the tallest and also the most bulky mannequin in the room. As he jumped and hit the tall mannequin with his bat, it instantly broke in half, causing Shawn's fear to increase even more after breaking his only handy weapon close to him.

He looked at the broken bat, and the half that broke was still attached by the thin layer before it departed, so now, he's holding a small handle and half of the base remaining, with sharp inner edges.

Shawn threw it on the ground, and glared at the tall mannequin that was shadowing him. Then, he immediately and firmly tackled the muscular dummy, and started punching the head until it started departing from the body, just like the first one he killed.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT, ZOMBIE!" he exclaimed, and ripped one of the arms off from the dummy.

Shawn looked away, and noticed five more mannequins still standing in the room, so he immediately jumped away from his third target, and started hitting the other dummies with the bulky arm that he just tore from.

It was another minute of his random dirty mannequin attack. After destroying every remaining standing dummy, he panted fearlessly, looking around to make sure that all of the trash-covered mannequins are knocked out, teared up, and destroyed.

Drips of sweat were streaming down on the temples of his face and forehead, breathing quickly and loudly, feeling his heart pumping from his own fear.

After a few seconds, an Australian female voice called his name, drawing his attention away from the mannequins that he has attacked.

Shawn's eyebrows rose, when a very tall African-American girl rushed up to him at his own sight.

"Oh! Hey Jasmine! What's going on?" he asked as he turned his whole body around, facing Jasmine after she kneeled down with a huge grin on her face.

She held out a light purple envelope with her right hand, much to Shawn's notice while she started holding it out in front of him. He looked at it curiously before Jasmine spoke to explain something.

"Shawn! I got an invitation to the annual prom coming up this Saturday! Did you get one too?!" she responded, and squinted her eyes at Shawn, who immediately eyed up to her after hearing her answer.

"An invitation to prom?! It's July! Isn't prom in May or something?" he replied and asked curiously, turning his head to the calendar on an opened wooden door next to him.

The calendar shows the word "JULY" on the center right above the daily grid that was marked with seven red X's on the first row, and one red X on the second row. It's currently Monday.

Then he looked back at his girlfriend, still curious, and a little bit suspicious about the annual prom that Jasmine just mentioned about. She was still smiling from excitement, still gluing her eyes on Shawn.

"Who cares?! Maybe it's NOT just an annual prom! It actually must be a formal event! For us! Plus, according to the address on the invite, this is close to where the robotic island was at! It must mean a reunion too since that's where we have competed in Total Drama, right?!" she answered more, looking closely at Shawn, who's still having an unsure look on his face.

He squinted his eyes, and gently took the invitation that Jasmine was holding, while looking at the title, the address, and the stamp.

"Hmmmm...So did you read the invite, or not yet?" Shawn asked, and looked up at smiley Jasmine. Her smile faded a bit from his question.

"I haven't yet, and I actually don't know who it was from. Did you get the invite though?!" she answered, and then questioned.

"I haven't checked the mailbox yet since I just woke up, and that I just got done with ya know, training myself to fight against the zombies! I'll be right back. I also need to grab my spare bat in case if I see any of them outside. Here," he answered, and handed the invitation back to Jasmine as he started walking, getting ready to grab his spare bat and went outside.

After grabbing a better quality bat, he exited out of the house and started walking down the long driveway down on the hill.

Shawn looked from left to right, still looking out for any zombie who would try to get to him or his girlfriend.

Right when he's reached to that rusty-looking mailbox at the end of the driveway, he immediately opened the door of it, and noticed a stack of envelopes lining horizontally next to each other.

He grabbed the stack with one of his hands, with the other still holding his spare bat. Shawn closed the mailbox, and started running back up, heading to his house with all of the envelopes in his hands.

After he rushed and closed the door behind him, he dropped the bat against the wall, and headed into the kitchen in front of him.

Shawn sat down on a wooden chair next to a matching circular wooden table. He dropped the delivered envelopes on the table, and slightly spread it around. All of the envelopes are white except for one that's the same color as the one Jasmine got. Plus, it says "Invitation to PROM!" on front, which was very noticeable to Shawn after he spreaded the envelopes.

"JASMINE!" he called her name after he noticed the invitation that looked similar to the one Jasmine showed him.

He picked it up as he can hear her footsteps coming closer to the kitchen. He squinted his eyes more while studying the purple envelope presented at his sight.

A second later, Jasmine made her appearance in the kitchen after Shawn called her name.

"Yeah Shawn?!" she asked immediately after she heard her boyfriend calling her name. Then she walked up to the kitchen table, and sat down next to him, who's still looking at the title on the envelope, "Invitation to PROM!".

She also gasped right when she noticed the light purple envelope that Shawn was looking at.

"You got invited too?! Wow, this is going to be great, Shawn! We could definitely attend to prom together! Wouldn't that be so romantic and fun?!" Jasmine exclaimed, placing the tip of her chin on her fingers that locked together, and looked at him excitingly.

Shawn smiled a bit, and turned his head to Jasmine.

"Yeahhhh! This is going to be great! I just hope that this isn't a joke or something, ya know what I mean?! I hope it's not some kind of zombie apocalypse prank," he replied, and turned his head back to the envelope, with his eyebrows lowering down.

Jasmine laughed in response to what her boyfriend just said.

"Oh Shawn! That's going to be really hard to believe if it was some kind of joke! Don't worry about it, I'm sure it must be a reunion. I mean, Chris is in jail, so we don't need to worry about him anymore, and we still don't know where Scarlett was at either. She could be either dead, or back to her normal self, I guess," she said, while making her whole point.

Shawn started tearing up the top side of the envelope with his whole finger, feeling slightly suspicious, yet a bit excited about it.

"Well, I'm still a bit unsure about it, and I don't think we should trust Scarlett on anything if we bump into her again. The last time when she was with us, she got psychotic and rig to blow up the whole island, killing every one of us if she doesn't get the millions!" he replied after opening the whole top.

He gently pulled a white folded card from the envelope, with Jasmine's smile still in place.

"Well I'm pretty sure that's the only thing that she would do to us. Plus, I think she's only trying to hurt Chris and not us since he's the one who's had the million dollar case in his hands. And if someone's inviting us to an annual prom, I'm sure that the person won't invite her since she was evil before," she also replied, yet her smile started fading.

After hearing Jasmine's words, Shawn began to read the invite on the card.

* * *

><p>Dear Shawn Landchester,<p>

We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to congratulate you for winning the million dollar case from the sixth season called Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Other members from the season will be invited too. Please bring the money case with you since it's required for the winners celebration. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Mike and Zoey

* * *

><p>After reading the invite, he looked at Jasmine, who's also read the invitation along with him.<p>

"Oh good! It's from Mike and Zoey! See Shawn? They're decent people, so how wrong could it go if they're throwing the annual event?!" Jasmine asked in relief, already feeling confident about going to prom.

"Hmmmm..." Shawn answered in response, reconsidering the fact that they're nice people who could do no harm. Just then, he lets out a relieving sigh.

"Yeah! You're right, Jasmine! Mike won All-Stars, and I think he's shared the money with Zoey since they're going out! About the millions though...I'm not sure if I should actually bring it. I mean, it's not just because of Scarlett or anything, but do you think they would mind if I only have half of it? Because I already gave the other half to you just so you could start your businesses on your flower shop and cage-fighting school..." he said in relief, yet still wondering about the millions he has left in his case.

"Well, they're nice people, so I'm sure they won't mind at all. I think they just want you to bring whatever you have left. I'm sure they'll understand that you have split half of it to me," she answered and placed her hand on Shawn's shoulder, calming him down from more wonder.

It took Shawn some time to respond. He thought slowly, trying to think positively like Jasmine. He's also unsure of bringing in the money for the celebration.

"I don't know about this, Jasmine...as fun as it sounds to go to prom with you, I don't know if I should bring in the money. What if there were zombies at prom?! I need to keep myself prepared in case if there's gonna be an apocalypse coming at prom!" he replied, and looked at Jasmine from face-to-face.

"Oh stop being so vigilant, Shawn! There's no such thing as zombies! Plus, don't you still want to celebrate after your success on winning the millions?! If I were you, I'd bring the money in just in case! Mike and Zoey would be happy, and I don't think there would be any possibility that something could go wrong! Just trust me!" Jasmine responded, feeling lightly annoyed by Shawn's concern, yet she'll do anything to comfort him from his own fear and settle him down from possible situations he's thinking about.

Even if he fears something bad would happen, he still doesn't want to disappoint his girlfriend, and he knew how much it would mean for her if they attend to prom together, so he lets out a sigh, taking some time to reply without starting an argument with her.

"Alright Jasmine...I'll bring in the money case, and we'll go to prom together. I'm only DOING it for YOU though. It doesn't change how excited I am! I just want you to be happy, and I'm already happy to be with you too, so...we can go to prom together, and have a good time..." he spoke, and made a slight smile after his reply.

Jasmine smiled back in return. She's happy that her boyfriend has finally agreed to go to the annual prom with her.

"We'll be fine, Shawn. Just trust me, okay mate?! Lets see if my invitation's from Mike and Zoey, just to be safe here, okay?" she replied, and began to open here envelope. She pulled out the folded card, and started reading the invite.

* * *

><p>Dear Jasmine Smith,<p>

We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to congratulate you for receiving half of the money from the winner of sixth season called Total Drama Pahkitew Island. It was sweet for the winner to do so, so we would like to congratulate both of you anyway! Other members from the season will be invited too. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Mike and Zoey

* * *

><p>"Oh! They already know that you split the money with me! They just want you to bring in your own half!" said Jasmine, after getting specific clarification from her own invite.<p>

"Wow really?! So each invite contains different names of invited guests and different specific messages after our own fate?!" Shawn asked as he moved his head close to Jasmine's, who's still facing the invite on her card.

"I believe so, Shawn! But don't you worry! I'm extremely sure that nothing wrong could happen! Mike and Zoey are the ones who are hosting the annual event, so I'm sure that there won't be any zombies, and there won't be any danger ahead of us. Just trust me, Shawn! As long as we have each other, and as long as stick together for prom, then nothing. Will. Go. Wrong," she's continued to comfort him even more by placing both of her hands on his shoulders, and look at him from face to face.

They're studying each other's dark-colored eyes. Shawn had a slight frown on his face, but he still believes his girlfriend. Jasmine had the same frown, yet she slightly smiled again, still looking at him in his dark brown eyes.

He didn't reply, so the both of them have looked at each other for a few more minutes. Shawn was still calming down from Jasmine's comfort and support. His heart pounded slowly, and he's continued to look at her.

"Hey, I need to get to the flower shop since my business will open in a few more minutes. Remember, we'll have a good time together, okay, Shawn?!" Jasmine broke the silence, knowing that she needs to be at one of her businesses that she's started since she received half of the millions from her boyfriend.

Shawn nodded, understanding Jasmine while she stood up from her chair.

She snuck a kiss on Shawn's cheek before she walked away and left the kitchen, leaving his house and on her way to the flower shop.

He blushed and smiled at the same time while watching her leave the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table for a little while, still looking at the doorway that Jasmine has left from. Then he looked back at the invite that he has in his hand.

He looked at it with a half smile and a half frown on his face. Still taking the words from his girlfriend, how bad could it be to go to a simple, nice, formal event?


	3. Dave and Sky

It was later during the day, and in a grey two-floored neighborhood house, a workout song was bursting loudly from the radio, when someone grunted as an addition to the noise in a dark room.

There was Dave, who was doing the push ups slowly. Because of his thin arms, he can feel a lot of sweat dripping down under his light black bangs on his forehead. His eyes were closed tight, and so were his teeth, pushing himself up slowly, and then dropping himself down quickly.

He repeated the same push up routine, being able to push up slowly, and then lower down fast since he doesn't have a lot of strength in his arms. After his last push up, he exhaled loudly, and then dropped his whole stomach on the ground. The loud music was still playing, and Dave took big breaths after doing the push ups.

"Man, twenty push ups is hard! I can almost feel my arms cutting out from this!" he complained a bit, and then pushed himself up from the ground, trying to position himself to sit down on the concrete floor.

Dave straightened his arms out, and then rubbed his small biceps from the burn he felt while working out. Then he raised both of his hands in the air, trying to stretch his spine since it felt stiff from his other workout program. He grabbed a white cloth sitting on a blue chair and wiped the sweat from his forehead, and his temples.

He started breathing slowly, inhaling and exhaling after his workout. He slowly got up, stood straight, cracked his spine, and then headed over to a boom box that was still bursting from the music playing.

Dave pressed the off button, silencing the boom box from playing further energetic song. He reached his hands in the air, stretching out his long spine again, and loosening the stiff muscles in his body.

Footsteps were crept slowly, attracting Dave's attention when he notices two small legs walking down the wooden steps.

"Little brother! I have something for you that came from the mail this morning," a slow nasal voice announced, bringing curiosity to Dave. He walked around a few areas of boxes, making his way through the stairwell the figure was using.

"What is it, Noah?! I just got done working out!" he replied, sitting down on a bottom of the step to finally relax from his daily workout.

Noah stopped at the second bottom of the step next to Dave, and held out a light purple unopened envelope near his head.

"You just got invited to some party or something, whatever. Don't bother ask what it really is since it's for you only...I'm gonna be in my room reading my new book if you need me," Noah answered as Dave claimed the lavender envelope.

After receiving his mail, Noah slowly started walking back upstairs. Dave ended up watching Noah leave until he disappeared at his own sight. He shrugged, but then he turned his head to the envelope he's holding onto.

"A party...? Why am I invited? I barely talk to anyone! That's strange!" he said to himself, ripping up the flap from the sealed envelope to get access to the invitation card.

* * *

><p>Dear David Tanner,<p>

We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. We're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions! Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Mike and Zoey

* * *

><p>His eyes widened while reading the invitation.<p>

"Wow! I've been invited to...a prom?! From Mike and Zoey from Total Drama?! They even know my real name..." he began to question himself, but then, he picked up the opened envelope that he threw aside.

He read the title that said "Invitation to PROM!"

Then he gently threw the envelope and card in front of him, and placed his elbows on his knees, while pressing his cheeks down on his palms, giving out an annoyed glum expression on his face.

"Mike and Zoey are so lucky that they're in a romantic relationship...why can't Sky and I have the same?! Oh who needs her...I'm just so over her now..." he kept talking to himself, and then grabbed the invite again.

Dave went upstairs that lead him into the hallway, on his way to the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table, still feeling a bit bummed and stressed out. He rolled up the sleeve from his white T-shirt, and noticed a slight muscle on his bicep.

Then he sighed, knowing that it's a small and not a firm muscle. At least he gained a pint of it, which is a pro to him. Dave ended up crossing his arms on the table, and looked down even more.

He had a frown on his face, and stood at the table for so long. He's not sure if he wants to go to prom or not, especially when he's ended up in bad terms with Sky. Another thing is, he felt like he's gonna be alone for the most part. He's not sure what happened between Sky and Keith after last season ended, and another thing, he's not sure if Ella would be eager to see him again either. Dave started feeling bad after he broke her heart without intention, yet he still doesn't have any romantic feelings for her like how he had feelings for Sky. Still, at least she's better than most of the people who were on his team. He couldn't stand Sugar, Leonard, Beardo, and even he's had a fight with Shawn before.

Dave's been sitting at the table for a spam amount of time, just until his brother appeared in the kitchen again.

"Dude, I forgot to give you one more letter, and it's from this girl named Sky Serrano..." Noah notified, while reading the corner of the white envelope.

Dave didn't bother responding back. He still felt mad at how Sky lied to him in the end, although working out helped him get over part of the relationship situation he's had to deal with. His eyebrows scrunch from annoyance. He wasn't sure if he really missed her or not. He feels like it's wrong to still like her despite what happened.

"I really don't care about Sky anymore, Noah...not after what happened between us. Whatever kind of letter she just sent me, just throw it in the fireplace..." he finally replied, still feeling annoyed.

One of Noah's eyebrows arched up from confusion and curiosity.

"Are you sure, little brother? It's an apology note...besides, what if you bump into her at the party? It would be pretty awkward if you don't know how sorry she feels..." he replied, which made Dave reconsider his thoughts about what he just said.

His eyebrows rose in response. Yeah, Noah's right. If he sees Sky at prom, it would be awkward between the both of them. Maybe something happened between her and Keith, so he's thought for a few seconds before he sighed, feeling slightly reluctant to read what Sky sent to him.

Dave held out his hand, with the other on his cheek while his elbow was on the table.

"Give it to me...I guess I'll read it, but I don't know how I'm gonna feel...I still hate Sky, it's just...I kinda miss the moments we've had, so why not?" he answered Noah, after having to stand there and wait for his answer.

Noah walked up to him, and handed the mail to Dave.

"I'm gonna be in my room reading my new book, so don't bother. I don't know what was actually going on between you two, but I'm assuming you guys ended up in a bad position," he sarcastically and slowly replied, and then turned around to head back.

Dave rolled his eyes to the corner of the ceiling, feeling annoyed by his brother's response. After Noah left the kitchen, Dave began to tear up the flap on the sealed side of the envelope.

With a not satisfied expression on his face, he pulled out a lined folded paper from the envelope, and began to unfold the letter that has nice black cursive handwriting. The format was written in a huge paragraph, when Dave started reading the letter.

* * *

><p>Dear Dave,<p>

I know you probably hate me already, and I know you probably won't care for my apology, but I want to tell you how very sorry I am for not telling you the real truth. If I had to be very honest, I wish you would've given me the time to tell you what's the "but" before you shushed me and tell me that you didn't want to hear it. I wish I would've told you a lot earlier before we've kissed. I'm not saying that it's your fault that this happened. Honestly, this is more of my fault than it is for your's. I actually really did like you, especially when I've had a boyfriend back home. I was actually going to dump him before entering the competition. The reason why I've kept rejecting you was not only because I was dating someone else, but because I wanna concentrate on winning the millions, and the fact at how cocky you've acted from the green slushy meatball challenge. I knew this wasn't the real you during that time. You would never act like this to me, right? I've also forgotten about Keith while we were in this show together. I really was going to break up with him, but I ran out of time and forgot! I guess this is what I get for not being honest to you when I should have. I didn't deserve the millions like Shawn. I knew I was gonna meet my downfall for not winning. I broke up with Keith after the show, and he's agreed since he's mad, the way you're mad at me. I wish there's something that I can do to make it up to you. I'm not gonna force you to forgive me, to talk to me, or to fix things with me, or even to go on a date with me. I know I can't since I knew it might be something that you don't want, and I want this to be your decision too. I'm completely fine with whatever you're comfortable with. All I'm asking is for you to not rig any of my chances to achieve my goals in the future. I feel horrible for hurting you like this, and I felt selfish for the most part, so that's why I wanna tell you how very sorry I am. You don't have to forgive me, you don't have to agree to fix things with me, and you don't have to go out with me either. I just wish we could let all of this go, and leave every bad moment behind us. I hope maybe someday, we can work out our differences, and maybe start all over, and get to know each other more. Only if you're okay with it! Plus, did I ever tell you that I have a thing for clean freaks? I forgot to tell you how adorkable you are! I'll let that choice be yours. If you don't want to talk to me anymore, then I completely understand. I'll give you as much time as you need! I hope one day, we'll be in good terms.

Sincerely, Sky

* * *

><p>Dave's eyes started building up with tears, and his eyebrows arched to wide shapes of U. His lips started quivering after reading the letter.<p>

"She called me adorkable..." he said, while he slightly smiled. He sighed, and stared at the letter for a long time.

Dave re-read Sky's letter a few more times. Rather than being mad, and still having hate towards her, he's beginning to think about her even more. Should he really forgive Sky? It must've took a long time for her to compose a huge apology letter. He smiled a bit more, still looking at the letter.

It surprised him how this letter affected his feelings towards her now. He's thought for sure that he'll hold a huge grudge against her for a spam amount of time. He smiled more dreamily. Maybe he does miss her afterall despite on what happened a month ago.

Meanwhile, during that time of day, Sky just came home from the gym after doing her three-hour workout. As she was on the two-step entry of the door, she tucked her hand in a blue envelope-shaped mailbox attached to the white wall next to the door.

She moved it, discovering a couple envelopes that met at her palms. She grabbed them, and took it out of the mailbox. Then she opened the door with her other hand, while heading into her house.

"Hey mom! I'm home!" Sky exclaimed, notifying one of her parents that she came home from practice. She went to the living room area of her house and dropped her whole body on one of the green comfortable recliners.

She can hear her mother washing dishes in the kitchen. One of the mails that she has received is apparently for her older sister, who's still at practice since she's taking more advanced classes than Sky.

The other one was a purple envelope that says "Invitation to PROM!" on front, bringing curiosity on Sky's face.

"Huh?! What is this?!" she began to question, studying the corner of the envelope that has her name and address on it, and then to the title on the envelope.

"There's a prom coming up?! In July?!" Sky questioned more, while studying the purple envelope in her hand.

She began to tear up the flap, breaking off the seal, as she noticed a white folded card presented at her sight, after opening the envelope. Sky extracted the card from it, and gently opened the invite. She began to read the invitation.

* * *

><p>Dear Sky Serrano,<p>

We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we'd like to congratulate you on being the runner up from this season. We're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Mike and Zoey

* * *

><p>Her eyes widened after reading the invitation.<p>

"Wow! The Total Drama Annual Prom?! After last season?! Wow! This sounds so exciting!" she exclaimed in happiness, yet she puts on the curiously concerned expression on her face, as she eyes to the corner of the living room ceiling.

"I wonder if Dave's invited too...hopefully he read the letter that I wrote last night...huh..." Sky added and sighed, still feeling slightly bummed about what happened between her and Dave after the last season ended.

"Honey, what's with all of the commotion about?" her mom asked as she walked into the living room after hearing her daughter talk loudly when she was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Oh mom! I just got invited to the Total Drama Annual Prom!" Sky answered, pulling herself up from the recliner, while she went up to her mother. Her dark brown eyes stared directly at the invite that her daughter was sharing. It widened, knowing that there's a fun event coming up for Sky.

"Oh that sounds like a lot of fun! And who's Mike and Zoey?" Mrs. Serrano asked, looking down at her short-height daughter.

"Are you kidding me?! They're the finalists from All-Stars, and they're also boyfriend and girlfriend too! Mike won the other millions and shared it with his girlfriend! Now they're throwing an annual event!" Sky answered, feeling slightly excited about prom. She's watched the Total Drama Series, which explains how she knows Mike and Zoey.

Her mom smiled in return, while gazing down at Sky.

"Do you have a date to go with? That could be a lot of fun! Ya know Sky, I was in the prom court when I was a Junior, so I think you should consider bringing a date! Maybe you guys can bring prom king and queen!" she replied and suggested, which made Sky bring a disgusted and a weird expression on her face.

"Mom! I'm not dating anymore! Remember what happened between Keith and I? And also Dave and I? It's over. Well...I hope not for Dave..." she responded, and looked down at a polished wooden floor.

Mrs. Serrano looked at her disappointingly. She knew what happened between Sky and her ex-boyfriend, and also on what happened between her and Dave.

"Honey...remember what Dave did to you at the finale...of course, Chris was no better, but what he did to you was unacceptable...plus, he doesn't seem like he would be your type by the fact at how desperate he was for you..." she replied in a disapprovingly way, trying to remind Sky on how they're still in bad terms.

Sky's eyebrows scrunched a bit. She knew that her mother was right, yet she's decided to argue back a bit.

"I really don't care, mom...it's actually my fault that things were messed up between Dave and I. If it wasn't for Keith, I'm sure Dave and I would be in great condition right now!" she's tried making her point, while the tall mom in her 30's raised her eyebrow a bit.

"Now, you shouldn't blame Keith. He had nothing to do with your decisions, and your relationship with Dave," she replied, and placed her hands on Sky's shoulders. Sky looked back at her, gazing up a concerned expression on her face.

"I've lost interest in him ever since I've entered Pahkitew Island, and I've lost interest in him right before Dave and I interacted, so it really doesn't matter that much anymore...I know Dave probably hates me now, but I don't think he's gonna do anything to me. He would either ignore me, or make things right with me if he's decided to do so, because I'm more than eager to apologize to him for not being honest," Sky responded, and the mom nodded at her side of the story.

So the two of them have decided to bond in the living room for a whole while, still waiting for Sky's sister to come home from her practice. All they're talking about is Dave, and the invite that she's received from the mailbox.


	4. Amy and Samey

It's still a huge normal sunny day, yet an unpleasant argument were coming from a large light blue house on the right side of the duplex. There were two loud female voices occurring in the same room that has blue walls, and the orange-pink bed that one of the twins were sitting on.

"I'm tired of being your slave, Amy! Everyday, you come into my room to tell me what to do, especially since we got home from that island! Well I'm sick of it!" exclaimed the twin without the beauty mark.

"I can make your life a misery if you don't get your butt into my room in five seconds, Sparame!" argued back the other twin, who's standing nearby the door entry.

"No! You've already made my life a living hell already, and I've had enough! You're supposed to treat me like a REAL sister, NOT your own personal identical slave! You know, you've been trying to boss me around over and over since we came back from this show, and where does that get you?! NOWHERE! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted back the other twin, who stood up from her bed, facing against the other twin that has a mole next to her eye.

Amy started walking up with a huge scary glare on her face.

"I don't care how many times I boss you around, and I DON'T CARE how many times that you're gonna tell me no, but let me tell YOU this, I'll always be the better twin, and I'll always be the favorite child in this family! You're just a background snot standing behind in the shadows! Our mom didn't even want you to be part of this family! She's kept you because she's not allowed to neglect you while raising your ass! She could get arrested for that!" she replied, feeling the sting from her constipated expression, yet Samey felt worse when she's getting into that argument with her sister. Her anger grew worse.

"You will NEVER be the better twin! I'm not jealous, and I'll never be jealous of you! I'm no Amy-wannabee, and I'm NOT a god damn clone of yours! I'm ME, and I matter. I don't care if anyone thinks so otherwise, especially you, Assy!" Samey replied, pointing her finger towards Amy's face.

"The fuck did you just call me?!" the other twin argued more, with her and Samey staring at each other from face-to-face with the same amount of anger on their faces.

Before Amy was able to throw a punch at her sister, a young adult voice exclaimed, which interrupted the twins from exchanging glares for each other.

"GIRLS, I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE FURTHER ARGUMENT FROM YOU TWO! BOTH OF YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH, AND IF I HEAR ANYMORE YELLING FROM UPSTAIRS WHEN I GET BACK, THEN I'M EXTENDING YOUR PUNISHMENT TO TWO MONTHS! I'M GOING TO THE GROCERY STORE, SO YOU BETTER WORK THINGS OUT WHEN I GET HOME!" a female voice, assuming that it's their mom, exclaimed and notified the twins before they can hear the front door close from their mom's exit.

After a long pause from the argument, and after Amy caught their mom's car that left the driveway from Samey's window, she took another quick glare at her sister, with her teeth closed together.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, SPARAME! IF YOU DO AS I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO, THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN! I SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE WHO GETS GROUNDED! YOUR IRRELEVANT ASS SHOULD BE THE ONE GETTING GROUNDED SINCE I'M THE ONE WHO CAN BOSS YOU AROUND ALL I WANT! I'M THE OLDER TWIN, AND YOU'RE DISOBEYING MY ORDERS!" Amy yelled, feeling mad that things are going downhill for her self-absorbed ego.

"I'M DOING WHAT'S RIGHT, ASSY! I'M NOT LIVING MY LIFE AS A BACKGROUND PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE GROUNDED FOR BULLYING ME AROUND THE HOUSE! I NEVER FUCKING DESERVE ANY OF YOUR CRAP AT ALL! DON'T THINK THAT I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOT NO FRIENDS! AT LEAST JASMINE'S THE ONLY REAL PERSON! YOU GUYS CAN KISS MY ASS FOR ALL I FUCKING CARE!" Samey yelled back, getting even more irritated by her sister's selfish attitude.

This time, the twins rejoined their glares at each other's face, with their argument rising and heating up from both of their anger. Their teal blue eyes were staring at each other like a reflection, as they're getting ready to rage their own personal words and thought out.

"JASMINE MAY BE ON YOUR SIDE, BUT NOBODY ELSE FUCKING LIKES YOU! TOPHER DOESN'T LIKE YOU, SCARLETT DOESN'T LIKE YOU-"

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE TOPHER! HE'S CALLED ME A WEIRDO BEFORE, AND I NEVER EVEN LIKED SCARLETT EITHER! I SAW ONE OF THE EPISODES WHERE SHE'S TRULY EVIL, AND I'M SURE SHE WOULDN'T EVEN CARE TO BE ON ANY OF OUR SIDES,"

"IF SHE WOULD PICK ANY SIDE, SHE WOULD DEFINITELY PICK ME SINCE SHE'S THE SMART ONE! SHE KNOWS THAT I'M WAY MORE RELEVANT THAN YOU, SPARAME!"

"SHE'S NOT THE SMARTEST ONE, BITCH! SHE TURNED EVIL AND HAS THREATENED CHRIS TO BLOW UP THE WHOLE ISLAND AND KILL EVERYONE! THAT WAS THE MOST DUMBEST THING SHE'S DONE, BUT YOU'RE BOSSY ASS IS EVEN MORE DUMB COMPARED TO THE SHIT SHE'S DONE!"

"YOU MAKE ME SICK TO MY STOMACH, SPARAME! YOU AND JASMINE ARE TOTALLY THE DUMBEST TEAM MEMBERS WE'VE EVER HAD IN TEAM KINOSEWAK! SHE'S NOTHING BUT A SCARY GIANT WHO DOESN'T HAVE ANY COMPASSION FOR ME!"

"EXCUSE ME?! DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TALK ABOUT JASMINE LIKE THAT. SHE'S THE SMARTEST TEAM MEMBER SINCE SHE'S LOYAL, SHE'S FRIENDLY, AND SHE'S ALSO THE MOST MATURE MEMBER ON OUR TEAM! JUST WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOR INSULTING MY FRIEND LIKE THAT?! HUH, ASSY?"

"SHE'S A DUMB GIANT, AND YOU'RE A DUMB FATASS YOU BITCH!"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN INSULT ME FOR SHIT! YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE YOURSELF TOP NOTCH, IN WHICH YOU'RE NOT BECAUSE I'M NOWHERE CLOSE TO BEING FAT! WE'RE FUCKING IDENTICAL! WE HAVE THE SAME WEIGHT, WE'RE EQUALLY TALL, AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOT A GOD DAMN MOLE ON YOUR FACE!"

"IT'S A BEAUTY MARK YOU IDIOT! IT SYMBOLIZES MY WATERMARK OF RELEVANCE! YOU GOT NOTHING HOWEVER, SPARAME!"

"THAT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER HOW IMPORTANT YOUR DUMBASS MOLE IS,"

"BEAUTY MARK, YOU DUMB BIMBO!"

"DON'T CORRECT ME, I CAN CALL IT A MOLE IF I WANT! IF YOU'RE GONNA CALL ME SPARAME, THEN I CAN CALL YOUR UGLY SPOT A MOLE, AND I CAN CALL YOU ASSY ALL I WANT, AND YOU'RE THE BITCH, NOT ME!"

Then Amy started tackling her twin sister, and the both of them have ended up getting into a huge catfight, just like the time where they've gotten into a physical fight from Pahkitew Island before they were announced that they were eliminated from the show.

Amy ended up on top of Samey, where her fists pounded firmly onto Samey's palms and fingers. Both twins ends up screaming from their argument, still frustrated that they won't respect each other's point of view. The doorbell rang, which paused their entire bickering.

So the girls ended up pulling themselves up from the floor and left Samey's bedroom. After rushing from their exit, Amy ended up pushing Samey against the wall, causing her to collapse, letting Amy ahead of her, trying to get her way to the door.

Then Samey quickly got up, catching up to Amy as she was about to head to the stairwell. Right when Amy was running down the stairs, Samey quickly chased her, then pushed down Amy right behind on her back, causing her to trip on the stair steps on the way down.

Amy was hit by her head, legs, arms, back, stomach, and her rear on her fall until she got to the bottom, while Samey was able to run down carefully, and went into the living room, where the doorbell came from. Amy ended up laying down on the wooden floor from pain, glaring at Samey until she got to the door.

After she answered the door, Amy slowly got up and stretched her back and arms.

"OW! That just hurts! SPARAME, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" she exclaimed, and slowly started walking.

"Hey Jasmine!" Samey greeted her tall Australian friend after answering the door, and after leaving Amy behind from her fall.

"Hey gal! Is everything okay? I can hear both of you girls fight. What happened?" she replied, placing a concerned expression on her face.

"Ugh! It's another daily family fight we're having! She kept bossing me around, and I'm sick of it! I've refused to do it obviously, but now she's drawing the line right there! So what stops you by, Jasmine?" Samey answered, frustrated, and then asked Jasmine, knowing that something's up since she came for a visit.

"Wow, that's awful! I'm glad you're taking my advice! You keep standing up for yourself no matter what Amy says! Anywho, I just came to ask you if you got any invitations to the annual prom? I just received mine this morning, and same here with Shawn!" Jasmine replied, which brought surprise on Samey's face.

"An invitation to the annual prom?! That sounds exciting! Looks like I need to check my mail then!" Samey responded in an excited way.

"SPARAME, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" exclaimed Amy, who was still shouting from the other room. Jasmine and Samey exchanged frightened looks on their faces, feeling threatened by Amy's anger.

Then they end up smiling at each other.

"C'mon gal! Lets go check the mailbox, and then we'll have a chat, alrighty?" said Jasmine, who just placed her hand on Samey's shoulder. She nodded in reply, and closed the door behind them. Amy ran up to the door that Samey answered with her eyes closed, yet she ended up ramming against it, causing the door to defend itself, and causing Amy to fall back from trying to hurt her own sister.

Jasmine and Samey went to the end of the driveway, when they were checking the light blue mailbox. After Samey opened up the mailbox, she's recognized two light purple envelopes laying flat on top of each other.

"Wow! That must be the invitations to the annual prom! Is that what color your invitation envelope is?" Samey asked, pulling out both envelopes from the mailbox, and closing it again.

"Yes! That's the same color Shawn and I got! Hey, I have an idea!" Jasmine answered, and then kneeled down to the twin without the beauty mark. She placed her lips close to Samey's ear, as she was about to tell her a secret.

"Hey, why don't you hide Amy's invite, just so she wouldn't find out about the annual event! We could definitely get her back for messing with you!" she whispered her idea, causing Samey's grin to widen up.

"Oh my gosh, that sounds like the best plan ever! We should totally make sure that she doesn't go so I wouldn't have to deal with any of her bullcrap! Thanks Jasmine, you're the best friend that I ever have!" she agreed, and gave Jasmine a big hug, wrapping her arms around her back.

Jasmine hugged back, placing her arms around Samey's shoulders.

"Anytime, girl! Remember that I've got your back! So do you have like an ideal date that you wanna take to prom? Shawn and I are definitely going together, and if you don't have a date, then that's totally fine!" she replied, and moved her hands to her shoulders again, facing Samey from face-to-face.

"Well I was thinking about Rodney! He's kinda cute!" Samey answered quickly and blushed, when Jasmine finished her sentence. It brought surprise on her face after learning that Samey likes Rodney.

"Oh that big ol' country boy? Yeah, he'd be a good choice for you! Better than most guys that I've dealt with on this show," she replied, while her and Samey started walking back onto the driveway.

Samey sighed a bit, still feeling worried as usual about her life.

"I kinda hope Rodney knows that I'm the nice one. I don't even know what he sees in Amy!" she replied, looking up at Jasmine, who's staring back right down at her.

"Well I'm highly sure he'll learn once you guys get to know each other better. He used to have a crush on me, but I'm with Shawn now! I'm sure you'll make a good guidance on what love really means! You've got so much talent than that brat, Amy! Don't beat yourself up for that! Once you and Rodney get to know each other better, I bet he'll be the luckiest guy on this planet!" Jasmine replied and smiled at Samey, then they've stopped and looked at each other for a few seconds.

Samey smiled back, still holding the purple envelopes in her hands.

"Thanks Jasmine! You're such an awesome friend, I've never had anyone who's just as real as you! Not even my parents have treated me that fairly either! Same with my teachers at school, and my classmates, like almost everyone thinks that Amy's the better twin!" she replied, and looked at both of the envelopes she's holding in her hand.

Jasmine frowned a bit, while Samey's studying the name of 'Amy Goodman' on the corner of the envelope she's holding in front of the other in her other hand. She threw the envelope in the bushes, as her and Jasmine started walking again pass through her house, on their way to the backyard.

Samey was holding her only envelope in her hands, while the two girls were still enjoying their normal conversation.

"That's awful! You shouldn't be underestimated like that! It's very unfair! You better keep stepping up to your sister, and remember that Shawn and I will definitely be on your support, girly!" Jasmine responded, when the two of them kept walking with their smiles on their faces.

They've continued to walk as the girls laughed more. Amy was watching and glaring at Jasmine and Samey through the window, where she has both of her hands on the glass pane.

She's previously spotted Samey throwing one of the lavender envelopes in the bushes before they've continued to walk.

The blonde's eyebrows scrunched in constipation until her twin sister and the Australian outback girl left at her sight. After healing quickly from falling down the stairs, she immediately walked away from the window, and headed to the door.

Amy was stomping across the living room, with her fists nice and shut. She bit her lip a bit and quickly opened the door. She immediately closed it right behind her, and started turning to her own left, heading to the bushes, where one of the purple envelopes was thrown into.

She dipped her hand into those small wet dark green leaves that were held by the twigs inside, getting access to the envelope. Amy pulled it out immediately after she can feel the paper-made material touching the palm of her hand.

She took it out, and studied the invite that says "Invitation to PROM!" on the center of the envelope, and also noticed her full name on the corner of the invite.

Amy tilted her head up, and noticed Jasmine and Samey sitting at a red table, where she can see the both of them reading the invite together, and can also hear them laughing during their nice conversation.

"So Sparame thinks that she can just throw my invite away just so she can go to prom without me! Well not this time, sister! You're so lucky that you're not gonna get your ass kicked since your only friend is here!" Amy said to herself, and turned around, getting ready to head back into the house just so she could read her invite.

Yes, Jasmine's the only thing that Amy's afraid of since she's on Samey's support, so she's decided to ignore the girls and read the invitation inside of the house.

After heading back in, Amy gently closed the door behind her, and plopped herself onto a comfortable sofa in the living room. She grabbed the paper knife from the black coffee table, and pierced it through the top of the corner envelope, sliding the knife across the folded flap.

Amy placed the paper knife back onto the glass coffee table top, and dug her hand inside of the envelope. She quickly extracted the folded invite, and threw it by her side, getting ready to open the card, and read the invite.

* * *

><p>Dear Amy Goodman,<p>

We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Mike and Zoey

* * *

><p>She rolled her eyes after reading the invite.<p>

"I don't know why they would invite Sparame along! I'm clearly the top notch from the family! I'm still gonna make sure that Sparame will have the most embarrassing time of her life! Just wait and see what I'll have in store for her..." Amy said to herself, feeling jealous that Samey's also invited to the Total Drama Annual Prom.

For the whole day until their mother came back from grocery shopping, she relaxed herself onto the couch and stared at the ceiling for a long time, feeling lazy and aggressive as usual.

Meanwhile at the backyard, Jasmine and Samey were enjoying their nice time, accompanying each other, while Samey's still holding the invite in her hands.

* * *

><p>Dear Sammy Goodman,<p>

We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Mike and Zoey

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that I've been invited to prom! I know it's July and all, but this is so exciting, Jasmine! Especially when Mike and Zoey have invited me over! I know that we're gonna have the time of our lives!" said Samey, who's more thrilled about the event coming up.<p>

"Same here, girly! They're both nice people, so why wouldn't they invite you? And I bet we'll have a good time together! Shawn's still a little nervous about it, but I can still calm him down," Jasmine replied.

"Yeah speaking of that, what's up with him and those zombie fears? I don't seem to quite get it that much," Samey replied, not trying to be insensitive about Shawn's fears. Jasmine sighed a bit before the spoke further.

"Oh Samey, it's just his normal, yet strange habit about some zombie apocalypse. Don't worry, you'll get used to it once you get to know him better!" she answered, placing a smile back on her face.

Samey smiled back in return, while the two girls have continued to share their conversation even further, just until her mom came back home from grocery shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I just forgot to add my author notes on the last two chapters that I've written for my story, so I'm gonna write it on this chapter! I would like to thank you for reading, and tell me in the reviews what you think of it so far! :) Make a prediction on what kind of disaster do you think will occur once the date is here? Review! XO**


	5. Beardo and Rodney

It was still the same time of day, and it was very busy in the music store, filled with an average amount of customers looking around for new CD's and music to listen to. The store was currently playing a minor rap song with a touch of R&B female voice singing in the store.

"Have A nice DAY!" an odd voice at the counter spoke while handing a white plastic bag that has two squares of CD's stored inside, giving it to the customer, who wasn't that fond of the way the clerk was speaking.

The slim, female customer left, as a young teen, assuming to be 12 or 13 years old placed his own choice of CD on the counter.

"Hey weird-looking dude, how much for this CD?" the small teen asked, when Beardo claimed the CD to look at the price tag and the barcode at the back corner of the case. Beardo was wearing a purple T-shirt with a black vest, and a name tag that says "Spencer" since that's his real name.

"It's only five bucks. How-would-you-like-to-pay-it?" he replied and asked, speaking while he was playing with the record DJ player, that was right next to him like he usually does when he was at home.

The boy looked at Beardo weirdly, and squinted his eyes more.

"Uhhhhh with cash? I just wanna know the price of it," the skater kid answered, and placed his pale hand in his denim jeans, trying to search for the money he has in his pocket. Beardo nodded and smiled, while he was scanning the CD through the counter, making the scan sound effect since it wasn't working. Then he typed the price in the cash register, while waiting for the kid to pull out the money from his pants.

"Here," the kid lended a five dollar bill to Beardo, which he accepted, and then gave the CD to the kid.

"Have A nice DAY!" Beardo waved the kid goodbye, watching him leave, and getting ready to help out another customer.

A bulky tall ginger started walking towards the counter, and placed three Valentine-themed CD's on Beardo's counter. One genre has jazz, the other has country, and the other one has R&B.

"Hey, I'd like to buy these please! I have like, three girls that I couldn't decide on who to go to prom with, so I just want to be equal with them, and share my romantic interests for them.." the ginger said, with Beardo's eyes widening at the odd farmer.

"Well well well, you seem pretty equal about this sit-u-ation. Funny thing, I've also been invited to prom," the clerk responded, while sliding the CD's across the counter, making the scan sound effects, and placed them next to the cash register to total up the price.

"Yeah...there's Jasmine...and Amy...and Scarlett, those three girls that I fell in love with back at Pahkitew Island...now that I'll be reuniting with them, I need to find out who my true love really is, and see who's the one for me..." the ginger replied, and gazed at the clerk.

After Beardo finished up totaling the price on his cash register, not paying attention to the three girls he's mentioned, he looked up at Rodney, and made a curious look on his face, squinting his eyes at the farmer.

"You look fa-mi-li-ar. I was on Pahkitew Island too when I was on that Total Drama Show, and I was the first one el-im-in-ated. I think we were on different teams back then," he replied, studying a Kinosewak member from the short experience he's had.

Just then, Rodney squinted and studied the clerk with a huge afro and a thick beard, with his eyes even more squinty than Beardo's.

"Hey...I think I remember you too. You looked like someone that I've known from Pahkitew Island back then...but I was so distracted by the charms from Jasmine, Amy, AND Scarlett...I'd figure that they would like romantic music, which was why I came to buy those CD's," he also replied.

Yes, Beardo and Rodney have never interacted when they were on Pahkitew Island together since they were on different teams. They've only seen each other a couple times, yet they have never cared for getting acquainted with each other, even though Beardo seems to notice Rodney more than how he notices Beardo. Beardo was also about to question Rodney about the three girls he named, but figured that he wouldn't have any time since he's currently working.

"Did you get the invite to the annual prom by Mike and Zoey? Because that was the invitation I just got this morning before work. By. The. Way. The total will be ten bucks!" Beardo responded slowly, while placing Rodney's purchased CD's in a white plastic bag.

Rodney quickly took out a ten dollar bill from his dirty denim jean pocket from his overalls, and placed the dollar in Beardo's hand, before he was able to hand the CD shopping bag to Rodney.

"Yeah, I think that's the invite that I got. I was offered to be a snack table server for a temporary amount of time. Heya, are you interested in finding a date? I still can't decide on who I should take since I'm in love with those three girls I've told you about," he answered and claimed the shopping bag, then offered Beardo for a possible help.

"I'm not into relationships, just music and creating sound effects is all that I need in life. Have A nice DAY!" Beardo answered, and waved at Rodney before he left.

"Oh...okay! Me too! I guess I'll see you at prom then! I'm gonna ask one of those girls if they're interested in going with me," Rodney waved back, and left Beardo's counter. After he left the music store, Beardo looked straight ahead at the clock that resembles the time of 2:00 P.M.

"Well. Well. Well. It. Looks. Like. I'm. Done. With. My. Shift. For. Today! Time to produce some music for prom, AS the DJ!" said Beardo, who immediately left the counter and removed the black vest with his name tag.

With the vest folded over his arm, he took out a crumpled piece of paper from his black jeans pocket, and unfolded the tiny folds. It was the crumpled invite that he's had in his jeans while he was at work. He read the invite over again, studying the words in his paper.

* * *

><p>Dear Spencer (Beardo) Jones,<p>

We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Plus, we would like to offer you as a spot for the DJ set! Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Mike and Zoey

* * *

><p>Beardo inhaled while closing his eyes calmly.<p>

"A perfect nice fresh day for making mu-sic!" he talked to himself again, and then walked away from his counter, ending his shift.

Rodney sat at a table that was apparently next to the music store he was in. He was sitting in front of the candy store, and he took out the three CD's he's purchased from Beardo, and also the invite that he's had in his pocket as well. He sighed like a hopeless romantic, looking over the CD's and the invitation that he's received that morning.

"Ugh...I still don't know who to ask...I don't want to hurt any of those three girls! Maybe they've already moved on...maybe they've already had boyfriends to take them. Now I'm just going to be going to prom all alone..." Rodney also spoke to himself, feeling slightly hopeless on love.

When he heard the bell ring from the door's exit, he turned his head around, and noticed Beardo walking out his way to head home. Beardo was whistling while carrying his vest and the crumpled invite in his hand.

"Hey!" Rodney exclaimed, trying to get Beardo's attention. One of Beardo's eyes opened, when he noticed Rodney sitting at the table, waving at him. He stopped walking, and looked at Rodney curiously on what he really wants.

"Hey uhh...do you have time? I think I need some advice on love...and I'm wondering if you could...help me?" he spoke to Beardo, feeling slightly lost on how to ask him for romantic advice.

Beardo smiled a bit and walked over to Rodney's rounded table.

"Sure, I could help some-one like you! What. Do. You. Need. Help. With?" he responded and asked as he took a seat at the opposite side of Rodney's table. Rodney sighed, finally happy to get some advice from a stranger he knows on Pahkitew Island.

"Okay...I still have no idea on who I should take to prom! Please tell me you've watched this show when you were eliminated?" he said, placing his concerned expression on his face. Beardo kept his smile, while making a slight nod.

"I have, and I'm guessing that those three women are Jasmine, Amy, and Scarlett! Am I right?" Beardo answered, knowing who were Rodney's former love interests on the show. Rodney nodded, then made a slight smile at Beardo's answer.

Just then, Beardo shook his head, while smacking his own tongue in his mouth, which brought more concern on Rodney's face.

"Dude, none of them are right for you. Jasmine's already have a boyfriend, and his name is Shawn, so I think you need to let her go. Scarlett was also nowhere to be found according to last month's news, so we wouldn't have any idea on where she would be at. Plus, she was dangerous last time, and I can already tell that Amy's not into you. I've seen her punching you in the guts once. Why don't you ask the nicer twin instead?" he answered with his whole honesty, which brought slight sorrow and confusion on Rodney's face even more. Well, he felt lost on Beardo's last sentence on the "nicer twin" thing.

Beardo's one of the only people asides Jasmine who knows for the fact that Samey's the nicer twin who doesn't deserve to be treated like a background character, along with most people who were on Team Maskwak with him. If Samey was on their team, they would treat her with respect unlike Team Kinosewak.

"But...wasn't Amy the nicer twin? I thought the lesser one was the meaner one," Rodney responded, still feeling lost on Beardo's sentence. Beardo shook his head again.

"Nonono, you're getting this all wrong. The lesser twin you've said was actually the nicer twin. The fact that Amy has punched you in the stomach should clearly tell you that she's the meaner one who's trying to frame her sister as the irrelevant mean twin. Really, Rodney, I think you should give Sammy a chance. I can kinda tell she's liked you when I was watching the show back home," he advised more.

Rodney's eyebrows rose up at Beardo's reply.

"Wow...the other twin has a crush on me?! But..." he responded, yet was still confused.

"You shouldn't judge Sammy by the way she's been treated before, and by the way you've seen her treat her other sister. I think you've already seen Amy bossing her around before. Plus, if you get to know the other twin more, what if she is the nicer twin? How would you like it if you feel like you've been treated with a lot of respect and love? Give her a chance, man," Beardo advised even more, which un-puzzled Rodney's expressions. He began to nod more, realizing that Beardo's right.

"Hey...yeah, I think you might be right! I mean, I felt kind of bad for Samey when Amy's treated her like crap and all...but I don't know, I guess I just want to flatter Amy by agreeing with my whole team for Samey's cruelty. Yeah, maybe I should ask Samey..." Rodney replied, and stood up with his plastic bag, while storing the three CD's in.

Rodney began to realize that it would make him a better person to get to know Samey, so maybe he should give her a chance.

"Thanks for the advice. What's your name?" Rodney thanked and asked, forgetting the name of the first eliminated contestant.

"My name is Spencer, but everyone calls me Beardo, so call me Be-ar-do," the bushy-haired man answered, while the two guys smiled at each other in response. Beardo already knows Rodney's name, so he doesn't need to ask him his's.

"It's pleasure meeting you, Beardo! I guess I'll see you at the dance then," Rodney bid his goodbye before he walked away and headed across the street.

Before Beardo stood up and walk his way back home, he watched Rodney walk across the non-busy street and smiled, having complete faith in the hopeless romantic.

Rodney immediately walked into the clothing store, decorated with specific brands and formal clothes all around the racks in the store. He had his heart pumping while walking around, thinking that he should buy a formal outfit for himself since there's a prom coming up on a Saturday for everyone who's experienced Pahkitew Island.

The place wasn't really busy. He saw only a few customers looking around the clothes they're checking out. Rodney was guiding himself around the one-floored store. He was about to walk into the men's section, but he heard a familiar voice talking right behind him.

"Do you think that this is the right dress for me, Jasmine? I wanna look as perfect as ever for prom!" the nice blonde asked, placing a dress in front of her while showing it to a tall outback girl, who smiled and tapped her chin, resting her elbow inside of her other arm.

The blonde was holding a long dress that has a white sequined strapless top, a medium-dark red silky skirt, and a white sash that goes around the waist with a big bow behind the dress.

"That would look perfect, Sammy! Those two colors totally fit you! You should definitely wear it to prom!" Jasmine answered, bringing a bright red smile onto Samey's face.

Rodney turned his head around, and noticed both of the girls checking out the prom dresses that they're trying out. Then he smiled, noticing the nicer twin there. Well, that's pretty convenient to the farmer since he's planned on talking to Samey when he sees her again, so he turned his whole body around, and started walking up to the girls.

"Now how about this dress, Sammy? Would that look good on me?" Jasmine asked, placing an emerald strapless dress with transparent sheer that's the same length as the skirt of a floor-length dress. The dress also has dark gold sparkly straps that goes around the waist, the top, and crisscross between the waist and the top around the back of the dress.

Samey gasped, noticing how good Jasmine would really look.

"I think that's perfect! You should totally try this dress!" she answered in excitement, which brought a huge smile on Jasmine's face.

"Hey Samey!" a male voice called the blonde's name, which made her head draw to his attention along with Jasmine. Samey noticed Rodney at her sight, which was pretty unexpected for her.

"Oh! Hi Rodney! I didn't expect you to be here! What are you doing here?" Samey quickly responded, feeling slightly nervous and stuttery, knowing that the ginger just came up to her unexpectedly. She blushed a bit, while smiling at him.

Rodney was looking at her the same way, feeling like he's really about to fall in love with her any second.

"I just came here to look for a good clean formal outfit for me to wear to prom. Plus, I've also wanted to..uh...talk to you too since...well...uhhhh..." he answered, while scratching behind his head, also feeling slightly anxious on talking to the nicer twin. Samey kept her smile while looking at the tall muscular freckled ginger.

"I was wondering if you would like to...uhhhh...go to..." he was still lost on trying to ask Samey to prom since he felt even more nervous. Samey let out a slight giggle before she filled up his sentence.

"Go to prom with you?! I mean, well, ummm, if you want me to, like I don't really have anyone else to go with since I'm usually a loner, and...well...if you want me to, then that's fine!" Samey quickly responded awkwardly, which made Rodney's cheeks flush even more.

She realized how stupid and awkward she sounded in front of him, yet he didn't mind at Samey's interruption, so he ended up smiling even more dreamily.

"Yes...I would be more than glad to take you to prom since you...well...I feel like I still kinda need to get to know you more, but you and me...I feel like it's gonna be love..." Rodney answered, also realizing that he's really quick on falling in love with the nicer twin already.

Samey blushed even more, feeling nervous and awkward when Rodney gently took her hand, and looked at her romantically. She made a shy smile at the farmer, knowing that she wouldn't be alone when she goes to prom with him. The only thing that she's afraid of is him falling in love with another girl during the time, especially Amy, so she wants to make sure that they stay together during their time.

"Uhhh, okay! Yeah, sure! I'd so would love to go to prom with you! I just hope you won't fall in love with another girl though," Samey replied, letting Rodney hold one of her hands with both of his large thick warm hands.

"I don't think I will...I sense that you're the nicer twin compared the other one that I left for. No other girl has treated me this way before!" Rodney replied, leaning his face close to Samey's face.

Half of his eyes were closed, and Samey can feel her heart beating rapidly, also feeling the sweat dripping down on the temples of her face.

"Alright, and just to make sure that you don't fall in love with someone else, here" Samey got onto her tiptoes, and placed her hands on Rodney's broad shoulders. She lightly planted a kiss on Rodney's lower freckled cheek, which made the farmer blush even more to the extent. His heartbeat pumped fast after a smooch occurred on his cheek. He can feel his lips smile and curve at the same time.

Jasmine and Samey walked away for a bit, holding their own prom dresses that they've picked out. Samey turned around, and waved her fingers at Rodney while giving him a big smile and squinted her eyes at him. Rodney remained speechless and frozed for a short amount of time, while watching her and Jasmine leave to the fitting rooms.

"Wow Samey! It looks like you got lucky, and I'm sure that big ol' guy must be lucky too now that you are going out as dates," said Jasmine, when the two girls got back to their own conversation.

Words blurred out in Rodney's ears while he was watching Samey disappear at his sight. He couldn't get the smile off of his face. Then he took out the invite he was carrying in his plastic bag, and re-read the letter again.

* * *

><p>Dear Rodney Gerarde,<p>

We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Plus, we would like to offer you as a spot for the snack table server! Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Mike and Zoey

* * *

><p>Rodney took a seat on the shoe bench, and stared down at the invite for a long time, before he was able to snap himself out, and find himself some formal clothes for prom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I extremely apologize if Rodney and Beardo were a bit out of character in this chapter. Ya know, it's just hard to get into someone's character that you don't relate to, so I've done my best! :P I know that Beardo has talked in his audition before, so I'd figure he may speak outside of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, and not do too much sound effects, I guess. Plus, I've heard somewhere that his actual name is Spencer...is that true? I swear, I read that somewhere! o_o Also remember that this takes place a month later! ^^ Feel free to guess on which two different contestants you think will be featured on the next chapter! ^^ I hope you enjoy so far! Sorry that this is taking a bit longer than expected. I don't wanna rush on anything, but it'll come soon. :) I just want to get into everyone's stories first before the prom thing. c: Review! XO!**


	6. Topher and Ella

It was still afternoon, getting slightly close to evening. It was around three O' clock, and it's still a nice day to sing in a forest. Well, for someone so beautiful to do while she was picking out some flowers with her birds and baby deers along with her.

_What a beautiful day, I just got an invite,_

_To a formal dance, it'll be a wonderful night!_

The princess in a casual dress sang as she pick out a few more daisies, and placed them in her basket for her custom bouquet. After picking a few more, she instantly frolicked into the forest, while her baby animals followed along with her.

On the other side of the forest, a young attractive dirty blonde male went walking, holding out his own smartphone with a blue case, while studying a bright screen that shows a tracking map. His eyebrows scrunched suspiciously, feeling like he might have turned to a wrong direction.

"Okay, this map is not making any sense! I thought I know where the mall is, but somehow, I just ended up right next to the forest...that's weird," he said to himself as he looked to his left, and noticed the woods right beside him. He shrugged like he didn't care, so he turned his whole body to the left, and went in.

He stepped over a huge log that was in front of him, and walked further, trying to find his own way to the mall. He was still using his smartphone as his possible guide just so he wouldn't be as lost.

"Maybe this is the shortcut to the mall. I feel like this damn map was trying to lead me out of this town," Topher said to himself more, keeping his green eyes at the bright flashy screen.

It was three more minutes of walking into the forest. Every now and then, he was hearing a familiar singing voice the was ringing in his ears. It kept drawing attention from his own phone, when he walked even further, wondering where the singing was coming from.

"Wait a minute, I know this singing voice...where have I heard it from?" he began to question himself, feeling familiar with someone's beautiful voice that has constantly occurred while he was walking around more. He turned to a different direction, almost forgetting that he was supposed to go to the mall.

As Topher slowly made a few more steps to the front, the female singing voice came closer and louder in his ears. Just then, he looked back down at his smartphone again, not paying anymore attention to his front view.

Another minute later, still distracted with his smartphone notifications, and still listening to the princess voice, he started running a bit, realizing that the mall will close in a short amount of time, approximately one hour.

_'Shit, I need to get there fast! I need to make an appointment for the hair salon since I got the invite to the Total Drama Annual Prom! Plus, I need to buy a new bed for my cat!'_ Topher thought, feeling worried that he won't be able to make it in time.

He sped up more, yet the singing voice got too close, and then stopped, when he immediately bumped into someone. Topher and Ella have fell against the ground after they've unexpectedly bumped into each other roughly, not paying any attention to what's in front of them. Ella had her eyes closed while she was singing. She never opened her eyes until now. Topher was also paying a lot of attention to the map on his smartphone, so he didn't notice Ella until then.

"Ow.." the both of them said at the same time. They immediately noticed each other, and gasped right after reacting to their unexpected fall on the ground.

"Oh, sorry about that! I was in a huge rush since I have to make a hair appointment at the salon," Topher spoke first, reaching himself, just about to stand up from the ground.

"Oh no, I must apologize! I didn't look where I was going since I've been collecting the flowers, and since I was singing a wonderful song of course!" Ella replied, and noticed that her basket was placed on the side, where it has all of the dumped flowers that she's picked besides it. Her bouquet just spilled.

Topher placed his smartphone in his light green jeans pocket, and started walking up to Ella.

"Ohhhh so that's where the singing was coming from! Haha well I must admit, I actually used to sing a lot too, but then somehow, I feel like acting and pretending to be a host was more of my thing," he responded, and placed his hands on her upper arms. In return, Ella placed both of her hands on Topher's biceps, when he pulled her up from the ground, helping her up after being bumped into each other.

Normally, Topher rarely does good deeds to others like what Ella usually does, but when it comes to him interacting with people who are decent to him, he doesn't mind. Sure, he can be arrogant, but he was seen to be nice a few times when he was on Total Drama.

The both of them looked at each other in the eyes, with it being wide since they feel like they've known each other before.

"Hey...you look familiar...didn't I know you from a Total Drama Season before?" he asked, studying Ella's coal-colored eyes. Her eyes widened more, knowing that she's experienced Total Drama just like Topher.

"Oh, why yes! I used to be on this show! I was a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour, which was why I've auditioned for this show. Half of the time, I didn't really enjoy this experience, and that's because of how mean that host, Chris McLean really really really was," Ella answered, slightly filled with disgust right after remembering the worst moments she's dealt with during the time.

Topher frowned a bit after hearing Chris's name. He also scrunched his eyebrows, also filled with disgust since he remembers the cruelty that Chris has planted on him before.

"Ugh...that jerk! I don't know if you've watched Total Drama after you were eliminated, but that jackass, Chris, tricked me into thinking that I was gonna replace him as host! He just disguised himself as one of the Total Drama Producers, and gave me a phone call about taking over the show. He just rigged my team's chance of winning, and I got booted off because of him!" he replied, showing slight sympathy for Ella's story, knowing what it's like to be treated poorly by someone you admire. She gasped after listening to what happened.

"Oh my, that was awful! How can you deserve such cruelty by someone you idolize?! Well, I know Sugar's been cruel to me as well, but I thought that doing good deeds for her would change everything," she connected her story, as she got down on of her knees, and gently picked up the flowers that was spilled on the grass coming from the basket.

"Same where when I give Chris so many compliments on his hosting skills. He's inspired me to become one someday since I usually enjoy entertainment, and the fact that I enjoy attention as well. Where did that go? Apparently in the trash...I'm pretty glad he's behind bars now. Sadly, when I've tried calling the producers to replace him as host for the last time, they've rejected it since the series are cancelled. Plus, they find me 'annoying' too," Topher responded, and sat down in front of Ella, watching her pick up the flowers she's collected and placed them back in the basket.

"Yes, and I've heard that he was arrested because of how he wasn't responsible for the safety of others, not showing any care for their lives being in danger! And sadly, I've been defined as annoying too. I don't seem to get why a lot of people don't enjoy my singing. I thought I sang beautifully since it's my destiny to become a royal singer! That's what I love to do, and also communicate with my animal friends!" Ella replied, and paused for a moment after putting the flowers back in her basket.

Now Topher really remembers her. She was one of the only people that he remembers on the show along with most of the members who were on his team. Ella also remembered Topher as well since she knew there was someone who's loved the host before.

"Wait...you're Ella, right?!" Topher guessed at her name. She gasped in response as she nodded.

"And you must be Topher too! I knew there was someone who's loved the host before," Ella replied. Topher also nodded in response.

"And I knew there was someone who loves to sing on the show. I just knew it! I knew I've heard this voice before when I was on Total Drama, and it almost rang the bell for me until I just bumped into you! Kind of a crazy coincidence, huh?" he replied, and scratched his head. Ella giggled after his reply.

"Why yes! I didn't think that I would bump into someone who used to be on the opposite team as me! Well, except I just got an invite to a formal dance this Saturday by the names of this couple, Mike and Zoey!" said Ella, who just pulled out the light purple envelope with both of her fingers. Topher's eyes widened after Ella pulled out the envelope.

"Really?! No way! Me too! I also got an invite, and it was also from Mike and Zoey! Plus, it's for everyone who's participated in Total Drama last season!" Topher reacted, and also pulled out a folded invite from his pocket.

Ella gently took out the invite from the envelope, as her and Topher compare their invitations together.

* * *

><p>Dear Ella White,<p>

We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Plus, we have a SPECIAL SPOT for you if you're planning to attend. Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Mike and Zoey

* * *

><p>And then onto Topher's invite.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Topher Berkowitz,<p>

We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Plus, we have a SPECIAL SPOT for you if you're planning to attend. Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Mike and Zoey

* * *

><p>"Wow...the invite messages look EXACTLY the same! What do you think the special spot would mean?" Topher asked, still comparing both of their invites together.<p>

"I have no clue on what it could mean. It must be a special surprise, and you know how much I love surprises!" Ella exclaimed happily. Topher still looked curious at the invites.

"Yeah, I hope it's a good surprise though. I usually get a lot of bad surprises...unexpectedly..." he replied, and looked down at the short grass. Ella also frowned a bit, feeling awful at how Topher feels about surprises.

"Oh, I apologize, Topher! You don't deserve bad surprises. Nobody does! I remember an awful surprise, when my ex-prince placed a shoe on me after I fell into the water, and told me that he didn't like me the way I've loved him the next day. I was so broken-hearted when he had feelings for Sky..." she connected, while her eyes gazed down on the ground. Topher remembers how bad he's felt for Ella when he saw her crying that day. He remembers Sugar laughing at her, and also remembers how cruel she really was to her, which is why he never said much when Chris and Sugar agrees to the fact that Ella's deserved cruelty for them. He thinks it's too far.

"Dave...he seems like a jerk to me if I had to be honest. Plus, he was pretty creepy when he was around with Sky, and I don't think you deserve to be with anyone like him. You don't deserve anyone who's hurt you before. I can tell he wasn't really the right guy for you," Topher responded, and then he turned his head to Ella. She looked back at him, still with a slight frown on her face.

"And I don't think you deserve anyone who's been cruel to you either like Chris. That man has treated you so awfully, and I don't see any right for him to treat such a fan like this," Ella also responded with honesty. Topher's eyes closed tightly, feeling irked up after being reminded of how mean the host was. He's thought that idolizing Chris would get the respect that he's thought he would earn. However, that never worked at all.

"I guess you're right, Ella. I'm pretty much over with Chris now, and if I also have to be more honest...I don't think you deserve the cruelty AND the friendship from Sugar either...she's threatened me on the zeppelin before we've entered Pahkitew Island," Topher replied. Her eyes widened from shock after hearing the interaction he's mentioned about him and Sugar, the girl that Ella's tried so hard on befriending with, yet gets constantly rejected rudely by her.

Sure, Topher and Ella have never interacted on the show before, but surprisingly, they've had a few important things in common when they've randomly bumped into one another. Topher usually never cares for anyone around him, but whenever he's with Ella, it was different. Ella shows a lot of sympathy for everyone who goes through tough times like Topher. Has Topher ever been sympathized by anyone before?

"Oh Topher, I'm so sorry that she's threatened you before! I thought that we were going to be the best of friends, but I did NOT enjoy the rude manners she's always giving me!" she reacted in disgust.

After collecting all of the flowers that fell from her basket, her and Topher got up from the grass and looked at each other.

"Yeah, I hate it too, but you'll be alright! And same goes for me. By the way, what's up with the flowers you have in the basket?" Topher asked, turning his head to Ella's custom colorful bouquet of flowers.

"Oh! Well I was in a good mood this morning since I've received an invitation to the Total Drama Annual Prom! I just thought collecting some lovely flowers along with my animal friends would brighten my mood even more! How did you end up in the forest, if I may ask?" she answered and questioned, with the both of them still looking at each other.

"Well...I was trying to find my way to the closest mall since my car just broke down. Somehow, the map on my phone gave me a wrong direction, so I just thought that walking in the forest would be the shortcut. I don't know how it got me there though," Topher answered, and scratched behind his head.

"Oh...! I was banned from one of the local malls after singing. The nice security man told me that I do have a beautiful voice though!" Ella replied, not really feeling bad about being kicked out of the mall once. Topher smiled a bit, noticing that Ella's not really sad about this situation.

"Yeah, I was trying to walk my way to the mall since I need to make an appointment for my hair. I want to look as perfect as it always was for prom! Plus, I need to buy a new bed for my cat since his old one was getting pretty rusty," he added more, with the reason on why he's ended up in the forest. Ella smiled more.

"Oh you own a cat?! I have a white fluffy cat back home! Her name is Snowball!" she replied. Topher chuckled a bit after realizing another thing that they have in common.

"My cat's name is Chef 2.0, and he's ginger," Topher responded. Ella laughed more, knowing how funny it is to name a cat "chef".

"What a funny name for your cat! I'm guessing he must be named after Chef Hatchet!" she replied. Topher nodded and smiled.

"Yeah! How did you know?!" he asked, surprised at Ella's guess.

"Well, you have admired the host before, right? I'm guessing you must've admired Chef too!" she answered, and fluttered her long thin eyelashes. Topher blushed a bit, and scratched his head even more.

"Well...ummmm you can say that, I guess. I mean, Chef was pretty funny when it comes to him cross-dressing. Sometimes I dress my cat in pink ballerina clothes when I was role-playing as a host," he also answered, causing Ella to giggle even more louder.

"It's cute for your cat to be dressing up in pink dresses, but would he be happy about it if you try to dress him up? It's pretty common for cats to not like being in clothes, especially cute adorable ones," Ella replied, and made a slight frown, knowing that cats don't like to wear any clothes.

"Well..." he began to reply, feeling slightly embarrassed, and a bit ashamed at the same time with how he's treated Chef 2.0 before. He knew Ella's against animals getting upset. Topher remembers how everytime he tries to get his own cat to wear a small pink dress, Chef 2.0 would scratch and attack him.

"I didn't mean to make my cat mad at all, really. I just thought it would be interesting, yet cute for him to wear pink dresses, ya know?" he finally answered, and blushed more. Ella was still giggling at his response.

"And it must be cute! I bet your cat is adorable, especially when he's wearing ballerina clothes! I always groom my cat, and the only thing she wears is a pink bow that goes behind her ear, and a pink collar with a heart-shaped name tag on it!" Ella replied. Both of them smiled at each other even more.

"I bet your cat is cute too. Maybe someday, we could have both of our cats as their play-dates or something," Topher chuckled more. Ella nodded in reply.

"I'd like that! Snowball is such a sweetheart, I think you might like her!" Ella agreed. They were still looking at each other in the eyes, and they're still smiling too.

"Yeah...I'd like that too! Hopefully they'll get along great," Topher replied, and then checked his smartphone. He immediately looked at the time on the top right corner of the screen, when his eyes widened up more.

"Aw snap! I have to get to the mall instantly! It's nice seeing you, Ella! I guess I'll see you again at prom then?!" Topher rushed and concluded the conversation quickly, as he's about to take off running.

"Yes, I'll see you at prom too! I must get home to take care of my sweet precious animals!" Ella responded. Right when Topher left, running, Ella looked back at him, and smiled in a dreamy way.

After a minute, she began to frolic in a different direction, being on her way to her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter! I apologize if Topher and Ella were a bit OOC. Something that I need to practice on, am I right? :P What kind of special spots do you think Topher and Ella will get after reading their invites? :D Leave a review and tell me what you think it is! :D Only two more chapters of _ and _ and then we'll get to a better chapter! :3 Review! XO!<strong>


	7. Sugar and Leonard

"Can you believe how many pageant dresses that I own from when I was little to now?!" the over-weight country blonde asked and exclaimed, facing besides the teen nerd wearing a green cloak, when she's presenting a walk-in closet filled with many long dresses in different colors. Some dresses are sparkly, some are simple, some are patterned, and many of them are made out of silk-fabric.

The tall wizard cosplayer looked from left to right at the dresses that Sugar's owned, while they started walking in. There were many empty bags and cans stored unpleasantly on the side of the walls under the dresses, with the ceiling being short, yet tall enough for Leonard to fit in.

"So you've worn all of these dresses for the pageant competitions you were in?! How many?" Leonard asked, feeling wonderous as he's still studying the number of pageant dresses that are stored in the closet. The both of them stopped walking further, resulting them to be in the center, and looked at each other.

"I've been in 500 pageant contests with those dresses, and I've won all of them! I actually have one more pageant dress in the wayyyyy back, and I'm gonna wear it when I get selected to be in the prom court, and win that sash that says Prom Queen along with my crown!" Sugar answered and smiled, studying dreamily at Leonard's face. His eyes widened a bit after learning Sugar's experiences in pageant competitions.

"Oh...! What does it look like?" Leonard questioned again, wondering yet not caring at the same time.

"I'll show you!" Sugar replied and instantly grabbed tight onto Leonard's left hand. Leonard blushed in response as Sugar started walking straight forward to the back, with Leonard right behind her.

It was another minute walk to the back of the closet. Just then, the blonde released the wizard role-player's hand and walked to the left corner of the closet. Sugar immediately pulled out the last hanger from the rack, and presented the dress to Leonard.

Sugar held out an over-sized floor-length coral dress that has spaghetti straps with a light pink sash around the waist with the bow attached to the right side on the front. It has a simple design, yet it looked brand new and not worn out like most dresses that she owns in her closet. Leonard's eyes widened after Sugar showed him the dress.

"Oh my...it's pretty!" Leonard complimented, while showing his nerdy smile. Sugar smiled back in reply and giggled.

"Thank you, my wizard darling! Speaking of wizard, do you mind if you can add some sparkles on my new dress? I want it to look as special as ever when I get selected to be Prom Queen!" she replied, while asking the fake wizard a favor. Leonard gulped and nodded slowly and reluctantly.

"I can try..! Sometimes, my magical wand doesn't work, and that's ONLY because not everyone believes me!" he replied, and took out a firm pointy wooden well-sharpened twig out of his cloak pocket.

Waiting patiently, he slowly waved his wooden wand a bit while closing his eyes.

"Pretty pretty Sugar needs sparkles on her dress, I command it to make it a bless!" Leonard exclaimed, doing his usual roleplaying magic, trying to act as he's trying to add the sparkles on Sugar's coral dress. He paused for a few seconds, when nothing happened. Sugar stood there, while looking lost and awkward, before Leonard sighed and slouched forward.

"See...I told you! My stupid wand doesn't work when nobody believes in me!" the wizard cosplayer said in a frustrating manner as he shook his wand. Sugar frowned a bit, sympathizing Leonard's problems on working with magic.

"Awwwww it's alright, Mr. Wizard! Some people in this world are dumb as hell if they think that you're not a real wizard!" the blonde replied, while placing her arm around Leonard's back, having her hand on his arm.

Leonard placed a sad smile on his face as he looked down at Sugar, who was looking up at him.

"You...you really think so, Sugar? I mean, not a lot of people believes me, especially my real friends," he replied, blushing a bit. Sugar nodded as the couple started walking out of the closet.

"Yeah, but I'm sure your magic would work so well at home! Why don't we head over to your house, and you can introduce me to your magical lab! Sugar's always wanted someone who could do magic, and I believe that you're the right type of guy for me, Leonard the Wizard!" she answered optimistically, which cheered up part of Leonard.

The two of them left Sugar's white two-floored house that was next to the farm that she lives in. They've also walked to the end of the driveway, stopping to the rooster-shaped mailbox that was next to the front gate.

"I need to check my mail first! I haven't checked anything all day since I was so busy re-wearing the old dresses that I have in my closet, and I was also busy on creating food for the Food Safari commercials!" Sugar said, stuffing her hand into the mailbox. She licked her top lip as she can feel something digging between her thumb and her other fingers. She immediately pulled out a lavender envelope that has a title that says 'Invitation to PROM!'.

"Oooooh what's this that I have here?! An invitation to Prom?!" Sugar reacted after noticing that she has only one mail that requires a formal annual event. Leonard's eyes widened after noticing the invite that Sugar's holding her hand.

"You got an invite to prom?! That was ironic since we were just talking about your prom dress a few minutes ago," Leonard inquired. The country blonde nodded in reply, while tearing up the seal of the envelope firmly. Sugar extracted the invite card as she threw the torn purple envelope on the ground in front of her.

"Crazy coincidence, huh? I better read the invite, and see what it's for!" she replied and opened the folded invite to read the small message on the right side of the card.

* * *

><p>Dear Sugar Cooper,<p>

We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Don't forget that there will be snacks on the table! Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Mike and Zoey

* * *

><p>"Wow! It's not just a formal prom in July, but it's also an invite from when we were in this show called Total Drama! Can you believe it, Mr. Wizard?! I think you might have the invite too since they said that they're inviting everyone from last season!" Sugar exclaimed and looked at Leonard.<p>

"Wow, are you serious?! A formal annual event coming up this Saturday?!" he responded in a surprised manner.

"Mhm! Lets head over to your house! The first thing that we'll do is check your mailbox! I think you might get the invite too!" Sugar answered and firmly grabbed onto Leonard's hand. Their fingers started looping and locking together, when the both of them started walking on the side of the road.

Leonard's house was only ten minutes away from Sugar's country field location. It took them only five minutes to walk out of the farm field and to walk on a road that was next to the mountains. They got to his regular neighborhood, with his house being the second on the right side of their view. Leonard checked his blue mailbox on the end of the left side of the driveway.

Right when he opened it, it shows only one envelope, and that's the same one that Sugar's also got. Light purple that says 'Invitation to PROM!'.

"Oh well lookie here! I also got the invite too!" Leonard exclaimed happily while pulling out the envelope invite. Sugar squealed and giggled in excitement as Leonard started tearing up the seal gently.

"Oooooh! Might as well read it! I bet it's the same ol' invite that I just got when we left my house!" she replied, looking as excited when Leonard extracted the card from the envelope, and opened up the folded card that has the similar invite message that Sugar and everyone else got so far.

* * *

><p>Dear Leonard Will,<p>

We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Don't forget that there will be snacks on the table! Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Mike and Zoey

* * *

><p>"Wow! Those exact words and exact message...looks like you're also invited along with me, Mr. Wizard! Care to be my date for the annual Total Drama Prom?!" Sugar made her response after reading the invite along with Leonard. He smiled in reply when the couple stared at each other in the eyes.<p>

"I'd be my pleasure! And hey, it looks like you can wear that pink dress you just showed me, am I right?" Leonard accepted, and gently grabbed Sugar's right hand. Sugar immediately wrapped her thick arms around Leonard, giving him a tight hug.

"Yes yes yes! I can't believe that Mike and Zoey are throwing the annual event! Now that we're going to prom together, I think it means that I'll get to be Prom Queen, and that you can be Prom King too, right?!" she exclaimed in reply, still staring at Leonard's coal-colored eyes. He made a weak smile, feeling the pressure and suffocation from Sugar's embrace.

"Yeah...totally! Sugar, I think you're squeezing me too much...Can you let go of me?" he responded in his weak tone of voice. The blonde immediately released him as he started departing from her, taking a few breaths to restore the oxygen in his lungs after being hugged too tightly.

"Thanks," he responded after the country girl accepted his favor.

"It's no problem, sugar number one!" Sugar replied and giggled as the two of them started walking onto the driveway, heading into a one-level dark green house. The couple walked into a huge room that are filled with pictures of dragons and swords, a case full of books, some candles, and many details and features that looks like a room that a wizard would work in. A room similar to where Leonard was at when he's auditioned for Total Drama.

Sugar's blue eyes widened while she was looking around the room they just walked into. Her jaw slightly dropped when she's noticed so many potions (that are mixed with dirt, liquid, juice, and pop), displayed on the shelves in Leonard's room.

"Wow! Mr. Wizard...you have so many potions in this room! Did you make all of them?" said Sugar, who was still walking and looking around the room.

This is the first time that Sugar's been to Leonard's room that are filled with fantasy/mythical details. For the past month since those two started going out, Leonard has always visited Sugar farm, and was very often secretive about his own room lab filled with bottles of mixed liquid he's created. Most of the glass bottles looked like they were mixed with dirt and spinach.

Leonard nodded at Sugar's question, smiling and feeling confident about his girlfriend visiting his room for the first time.

"Yep, I sure did! I use a lot of magic to create every single potion. And of course, I've added some dirt...some cotton candy...and cabbages..." he answered slowly.

"OOOOH I wanna try one of your magical potions! Can I have the one that's got a lot of cabbage ingredients in it?! Cabbages are one of my favorite foods!" she immediately replied and grinned at Leonard, making a wide smile as she crossed both of her hands together. Leonard shivered a bit, fearing at the fact how one of his creations might change her in a bad way.

"Uhhhhh..." he began to answer. He didn't know Sugar too much, so he doesn't know a lot about her disgusting and vile habits.

"Especially the ones that are mixed with mud and dirt? I don't think you wanna eat that-" he slowly replied.

"I'll take ANYTHING, Mr. Wizard! I eat so much dirt and mud too! I just wanna try something that has cabbage in it!" Sugar answered with confidence, relieving part of Leonard a bit.

"Uhhh okay! If that's what you like to eat...I think I might have one in the way back, give me a second," he said, walking forward to the wall that was the opposite of the door they've entered through. Sugar sat down on Leonard's bed, waiting patiently for the wizard to find the potion that requires bits of cabbage in the glass bottle.

After a second, Leonard picked out a random one on the third shelf against the wall, and started walking up to Sugar. He felt nervous when he's about to give the bottle to her. He ended up sitting next to Sugar while holding out his custom potion to her.

"Here..try this!" he said. The blonde immediately took the potion that he was holding onto, and started gulping from the glass bottle she was given. Leonard looked weirded out and disgusted, witnessing his girlfriend to drink it all in under fifteen seconds. After drinking the bottle Leonard gave her, she threw the glass on the carpet with a huge smile on her face.

"YUUUUUUMMY! Now lets see what this potion can do! Wait, what does it do, Mr. Wizard?! You never told me!" she responded, and then questioned, forgetting the fact that potions also have special spells. Leonard sweated uncomfortably, realizing that potions requires special effects that can change someone. All he just mixed was mud, dirt and cabbage.

"Uhhh..." he began to answer, not having any clue on what his potion can do to Sugar. It surprisingly didn't make her sick. He was thinking about the positives on what a simple green lettuce can do to a body.

"It can...make you...stronger...?" Leonard answered cluelessly, not very honest. Sugar began to look at him in disbelief. Then she smiled for a quick second at Leonard.

"Make me stronger?! Hell, I can feel a lot of pressure in my arms right now, feeling like I might need to lift something! I think your potion's working!" she excitedly replied, as she began to flex her biceps with her thick arms. Leonard began to smile in reply, feeling relieved that Sugar's believing him. She stood up from the bed, and faced towards Leonard, still flexing both of her arms from the strength she's feeling.

"Now I wanna give you a lift since you're so much taller than me, Mr. Wizard!" she exclaimed more, while she dug both of her hands under Leonard's body. Looking curious, she picked him up from the bed, and held him just like a baby. Leonard began to blush a lot when he and Sugar started looking at each other from face to face.

"Yep, it's definitely getting stronger! You are right, Mr. Wizard! Your magic does work in this room! Now that I have strong arms, I can knock out ANYONE if this person was EVER selected to be Prom Queen instead of me! Because I'm definitely going to be Prom Queen when we go to the Annual Prom together! We MUST, and I mean WE MUST be Prom King and Queen, Mr. Wizard!" she exclaimed and stated, while placing her face very close against Leonard's, from forehead-to-forehead, nose-to-nose, and chin-to-chin.

Leonard was sweating and blushing firmly at the same time, knowing how close he physically is to Sugar. He knows Sugar's nature on being competitive, yet he's happy to hear from her that the both of them should be Prom King and Queen. Leonard doesn't have that many friends except for ones that are into fantasy-type of hobbies.

"Yeah! I'd be surprised if I was actually Prom King," Leonard replied. Sugar automatically released him, dropping him down on the floor.

"Owwww!" he reacted after he fell to the floor. He began to rub his back as he started lifting himself slowly up from the carpeted-ground.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Wizard! If they select the wrong Prom King and Queen, they'll be hearing from ME! I always scare so many contestants, even the hosts, in my pageant competitions when I was a little girl, and when I was a little pre-teen, so I'm sure that I can scare them if they ever choose the wrong ones!" she replied and placed both of her hands on her hips, looking down at Leonard while she was smiling.

The wizard slowly stood up while he was cracking his spine with one of his hands. He immediately faced Sugar, when the two of them got into the topic of their invites to prom.

"Now if you want to look like Prom King material...you need to ditch that cloak, Mr. Wizard! I never even got to see your real hair!" Sugar added, while looking vertically at Leonard's wardrobe, that is nothing but a green cloak that he always wears to look like a wizard.

Yes, Leonard was barely seen out of the house without his cloak, so he wasn't sure on how to respond to Sugar since he always enjoys wearing a wizard costume.

"But...how is everyone gonna recognize me, Sugar?! They won't recognize me as the wizard," he replied, starting a slight argument on why he doesn't want to ditch the cloak.

Sugar made a huge step forward while placing her hands on Leonard's arms, staring at his face sensually with a sweet smiled on her face.

"You can always prove that you're a wizard, Leonard! Just bring your magic wand with you, and maybe a magician hat just so everyone can get the idea on what you like to do!" she answered, giving him a formal idea on how anyone can recognize Leonard when they get to the annual event. Now Leonard's having second thoughts about leaving his cloak behind. Not a bad idea overall now!

"Hey...that's a great idea! Even if I'm still a wizard on the inside, I can still prove it with my magic wooden wand and a magician hat! Luckily my dad owns one since he's actually a magician. He's taught me on how to create spells," he replied, giving Sugar slight information on how magic has influenced him. Sugar smiled a lot more, when she started bending Leonard onto his knees. Their faces were close when Sugar's blue eyes got even more sensual.

"I come up with many great ideas, Mr. Wizard, and you can always count on me! You should be lucky that I'm yours, because you're mine! We can head back to my house later because I need to model the pink dress for you now that we're conveniently invited to prom!" she responded.

Leonard started blushing even more, when Sugar smashed her lips against Leonard's, giving him a huge smooch. Both of them started closing their eyes, when they've shared their kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Hey guys! I'm really hoping that you're enjoying the story so far! Again, sorry if it takes time, I still have a ton of other priorities that I have in my hands now, but we're getting close to the prom scene, which is ONLY a few chapters away now! I still need to do a Max and Scarlett chapter, and then we'll get to the part where everyone gets ready for prom and all that, if you get what I mean though! :D I hope you like it so far! Review! XO!<strong>


	8. Max and Scarlett

The whole day has passed by, and it's getting close to night time. Inside of an ordinary house in the neighborhood, is a pale 4'9 tall teen with purple hair, who was just finishing up his dinner. He was having steak and peas with orange juice along, with nobody else around in the house. He was in his ordinary normal casual clothes during that time.

Max was looking at the time that says 7:00 P.M. while he was taking a sip of orange juice from the glass. Suddenly, a doorbell rang, drawing his attention to the door across from the hall facing besides him.

"I'M COMING!" he exclaimed and notified, leaving his half-eaten dinner on the plate at the table. He was walking very slowly to the door in the hallway, mumbling to himself before he went to answer.

"Evil shall not finish dinner that early, especially when he's on his baby-sitting services!" he said to himself while walking. He immediately opened the door, and noticed a young couple, assuming to be in their late 20's or early 30's, holding their baby, who's wrapped around with a pink soft blanket.

"Hello! You must be Mr. Badloose!" the man greeted as he hold out his thick hand with his sausage fingers lining up closely against each other.

"Evil does not shake, I MEAN, it's very nice to meet you, sir! I'd be more than glad to take care of your precious little baby girl!" Max replied, and coughed while correcting himself, as he also joined his hand to the man's hand, and gave him a proper well-handshake.

"Also, please call me Max! Evil does not want to be called by his last name! Uh, I mean...just call me Max, please!" the purple-haired guy added and corrected himself again, not wanting to expose his love for his evil passion in front of the couple and the baby. It was a few seconds of awkward silence before Max made another clarification to conceal his true love for evil.

"Sorry, the evil thing just came from...uhhh...a play! You know, I was just practicing saying 'evil does not', and all that! I was actually playing as a...the evil bad guy! In a princess play though! Haha..." he added more, yet the couple was still looking at Max more oddly. Just then, the young woman, who was holding the baby, smiled in relief.

"Oh! Well that makes sense! I'm sure you're really good with babies, Max, and I think you can take care of our daughter, Christina, just fine!" the woman replied, when she bent her knees down, and gently handed the little baby girl to Max.

Right when Max claimed the baby from the woman, his coal pupils grew to puppy eyes, when he began to cuddle baby Christina, and started tickling her stomach with his index finger, and looked at the baby in an awing manner.

"How's my little little little minion doing?! Is she being a good girl for listening to her parents?! Oh I bet she is!" he spoke to the baby in front of the couple, who was giving Max a huge smile and an 'awwww' expression while watching him treat their baby.

"Aww well look at you! I think you and Christina are gonna work out just fine! My husband and I will be back in a few hours after spending time together at a fancy restaurant, okay Max?" the woman replied, and notified the baby-sitter. Max nodded in agreement, not replying to the couple still standing in front of him.

Just then, Max closed the door with one of his hands, still holding onto Christina with his puppy eyes staring at her. Christina has big blue eyes that Max couldn't resist, a lock of blonde hair peaking out of the pink blanket wrapped around the baby. The blonde lock was resting on her apricot-skin forehead.

My my my, you would make an adorable great evil minion, little Christina! Yes you would! Ohhhh yes you would, my little evil darling!" he spoke more, and tickled the baby's stomach after closing the door. Baby Christina giggled from Max's treatment toward her, while he was still walking in the hallway, on his way back to the dinner table.

Right when he got back to the dining room, he went to sit back at his spot at the table. He placed Christina on his lap, still holding her with his left hand and arm, while trying to finish off his dinner with his right hand.

After taking a few more bites from the steak, the baby starting crying, much to guilt that planted on Max's face. Just then, he turned the baby around, facing her towards him.

"Why what's wrong my little minion?! Are you hungry?! Would you like some steak from your little Daddy Max?!" he said, as he gave Christina a little gentle bouncy shake that stopped her from crying even further. The baby began to giggle again, with Max's smile rejoining on his face again.

"I knew I could make my cutsie wootsie minion laugh! Even you would be adorable if you did an evil laugh-" he added more after Christina giggled, but was interrupted by an unexpected white vomit coming from the female baby. The baby just threw up all over Max's orange and white horizontal-striped T-shirt.

"EWWWWWWW BABY SPIT!" he reacted and yelled, yet Christina started giggling even more after throwing up on Max's shirt.

Max had the mad look on his face for the next few seconds at Christina. Just then, his eyebrows rose, and later he smiled and smirked at the same time.

"Little minion! You truly are evil on the inside, aren't you?!" he said more. The baby has continued to laugh, much satisfaction to Max after Christina proved her rebel side to the petite baby-sitter.

He held the baby with his left arm again, and grabbed the fork that was attached to the little chunk of meat. He held it close to the baby's mouth, about to make an offer to Christina.

"Here, as your little reward, you can have a bite of my steak, if you'd like," Max quietly said, when Christina took out her hand, and slapped the fork out of Max's hand. He dropped the fork onto the wooden floor next to the table, when the baby crossed her little arms, and shot a glare at Max.

"Hey! What was that for?! Aren't you hungry?!" he reacted to the baby's response, and noticed an angry glare coming from Christina. The baby squinted her blue eyes at Max, and started pointing at the opened freezer in front of them in the kitchen. The freezer only contained a carton of ice-cream, and nothing else but icy features that was decorated all over the walls in the freezer.

Max took a look at what the baby was pointing at, and then looked back at her.

"Ohhh! Does my little evil minion want ice-cream?!" he inquired to the baby, as it slightly nodded with her glare still planted on her face.

Just then, Max slowly got up from the chair carefully, and placed the baby on the blue high chair next to the table with her arms still crossed.

"Okay little minion! No problem! I'll get you some ice-cream!" he said, fearing Christina's glare and orders. Max started walking to the kitchen area, and went to the refrigerator. He pulled out a white small standing stool, and placed it in front of him to help himself reach to the freezer that was somewhat left opened, and made his reach to the carton of ice-cream.

"Now I have no idea why I left this freezer opened, BUT-" he talked more, and was interrupted by another doorbell that immediately rang, when Max grabbed the carton.

"OHHHHH WHO COULD IT BE NOW WHEN I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF BABY-SITTING?!" he yelled from annoyance, closed the freezer, and stepped off the stool as he placed the carton on the kitchen counter, and started walking his way to the dining room, and then into the hallway to answer the door.

After Max walked passed the female baby and the whole dining room table, Christina shot another deadly glare at Max for ignoring what she wants to eat. Then she began to bawl, when Max started walking into the hallway.

"I'll give you some ice-cream in a minute, my little evil minion! Just let me answer the door first!" he notified the baby, which shut her up. Christina pouted while she scrunched her eyebrows again, and crossed her arms, still staring evilly at Max when he's about to answer the door.

Right when he opened the door, a tall red-headed female, wearing glasses, stood in front of the midget, with two light purple envelopes in her right hand while she had her arms crossed. Max squinted his eyes at the female, knowing that he's recognized her before. Her hair's in a normal bun, although the last time everyone have seen her, her hair looked like an orange Christmas tree.

"Scarlett?! Is that you?!" he questioned at the guest, knowing that he's seen her before.

"How did you know?! Who do you expect at the door?!" she responded, in a rude, yet a soft manner. Max's eye twitched a bit, as he slowly allowed her into the house. Then he began to look at Scarlett even more curiously.

"Why are you even here, Scarlett...? I'm in the middle of baby-sitting now! I need to feed Christina some ice-cream!" he also replied rudely, while Scarlett's green eyes stared directly down at Max's. She looked at him in disbelief.

"You're gonna give your baby ice-cream?! What kind of a baby-sitter are you?! Babies are supposed to eat baby food, not any sweets that kids can eat!" the red-head responded. Max shot a slight glare at Scarlett, squinting his eyes in constipation.

"My evil minion demands ice-cream, and evil gets what evil wants! Plus, I don't even have any baby food! You also didn't even answer my question! Why are you here, Scarlett?" he replied, and explained his reason of giving Christina some ice-cream.

"So you're raising someone's baby to be evil like you?! Well anyway, I need to talk to you...and I want to discuss this whole thing privately," she answered. Max rolled his eyes as a 'whatever' face, and followed along with Scarlett, heading to the living room in a different hallway.

Right when Max and Scarlett started heading to the living room, baby Christina spotted the both of them disappearing in a different hallway, so she started shaking the baby chair she's sitting in, trying to free herself from the chair.

She escaped out of her pink blankets, leaving her in a light pink baby T-shirt and her diaper, with her short blonde hair pulled back with her hot pink bow. After she was able to leave her baby chair, she began to crawl on the glass table that Max was at before.

After a couple minutes of reaching to the other edge of the table, she fell, yet she was saved by a dark blue beanbag below.

In the living room, Scarlett and Max have settled themselves on the light green couch, when Scarlett handed one of the light purple envelopes to Max. He claimed the envelope in response, and started reading the title on the front.

"What's this?! An invitation to a prom?!" he inquired and exclaimed, studying the lavender-colored envelope with a big title in the front.

"It's not just an ordinary prom! It's an invite from Mike and Zoey. They're inviting everyone from last season to this annual event, and I need your help!" Scarlett explained.

Since it's been a month, Scarlett seemed more normal compared to the last time that everyone else habe seen her. Do you feel any suspicion to Scarlett's interaction with Max?

"Evil does NOT help any minions! Especially ex-minions! What in the world could you possibly want from me when you're the one who's truly the evil genius?!" Max started arguing a bit while he started looking at the red-head. Scarlett glared at Max more, placing her fingers on his shoulder. She started dragging him aside, placing her lips close to his ear.

"I need your help since I've heard that Shawn's gonna bring his own half-millions to prom for a celebration, I'm going to take it from him, but with your own help only! As much as I hate your evil wannabee ass, you're the only one that I could count on! And...is that baby spit?" she replied, and then noticed the white vomit on Max's shirt at the end of her sentence.

Max shook it off while he shook his head and flailed his arms around in the air.

"OHHHH NEVERMIND THAT! Anyways, why do you need my evil help?! What's in it for me?!" he responded, and questioned Scarlett even more. She rolled her green eyes to the ceiling, and sighed.

"If you could help me take the half millions from Shawn, which is 500,000 dollars, then I'll share half of the money with you! So technically, each of us will get 250,000 dollars! Also, I want to find the other half millions that Jasmine has spent on, so we'll each get 500,000 dollars as well! Do we have a deal?" she explained more, trying to convince Max to allign with her on her plan. She took out her hand, waiting for Max's handshake.

He took a few seconds to consider and give Scarlett's plan some thought before he made his own decision.

"Well, I really do need the money since I want to create an evil plot scheme...DEAL!" he said to himself, and then agreed to the plan, while he joined his hand with Scarlett's, and gave each other a handshake.

Scarlett made an evil secret smirk to herself, letting Max shake her hand along.

"Now I'm gonna read what the invite says, if you'll excuse me for a moment," said Max, who just tore up the flap of the envelope, and took out the invite. He opened the card as he began to read the message.

* * *

><p>Dear Max Badloose,<p>

We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Don't forget that there will be snacks on the table! Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Mike and Zoey

* * *

><p>"What a perfect night to CRASH the party since I won't be baby-sitting anyone by the time-" he said, right after reading the invitation, yet he was interrupted again by something just scary and unexpected.<p>

An unexpected light green neon laser just shot close to where Max and Scarlett were sitting at, startling both of them as the laser made a huge spiky dark brown hole in the wall that was above the couch they're sitting on.

"WHAT THE?!" Max reacted after a random laser pierced through the wall. Then he started facing forwards to see where it came from. He just noticed Christina standing on her own two feet, who was holding a technological laser gun with both of her fists locked together on the handle, pointing the gun towards Max and Scarlett with her angry pout on her face.

"Little sidekick?!" exclaimed Max, with one of his eyebrows up after the baby pointed to the left, where the kitchen was at.

"I think she wants the ice-cream now," Scarlett pointed out, guessing on why the baby looked threatening and impatient with the laser gun. Max made a loud sigh as he got up from the couch.

"Alright, little minion! I'll get you some ice-cream now!" he said, then bent down to the baby, who was still looking at him with her angry face on.

"But that doesn't stop how much I adore your little evil gut! Who my little cutsie wootsie baby! Oh you are, yes you are-" he added, trying to cheer up Christina, but ended up getting slapped from the baby, who's still demanding for some ice-cream.

"OW! Okay okay! I'll get you some ice-cream now! Geesh!" Max responded, feeling slightly annoyed, and rubbed his cheek after the tiny slap. He picked up Christina as he's starting to head to the kitchen, leaving Scarlett alone in the living room.

Right when he disappeared with the baby at her sight, she began to open up her own invite, and look over the card to make sure the invite looks exactly like the one Max had.

* * *

><p>Dear Scarlett Brooks,<p>

We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Don't forget that there will be snacks on the table! Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Mike and Zoey

* * *

><p>Scarlett's eyebrows scrunched while she smirked evilly at the invite.<p>

"I knew I could get this dumbass to agree to me on taking the half-millions! Now that my plan's finally plotted out, I know my exact steps to getting the money and to get my revenge! I'm not actually going to share the money with that evil-wannabee loser! I'm just gonna use him for my own evil plot scheme! I can definitely see how this is going to turn out in the end...muahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she said to herself, and exclaimed doing the evil laugh at the end of her sentence.

"Scarlett?! What are you evil laughing about-OW! Fine, here's your ice-cream, you little evil minion!" Max hollered from the other room, assuming that he's in the kitchen since he's trying to feed the impatient baby. Scarlett made her guilty expression on her face, as she coughed and cleared up her throat, concealing her manners.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Thank you guys for reading this chapter! Now that everyone has received their invitations, and now that you got their stories here, the next chapter will be pretty much be all about their POV's, and there will be some scenes where they're going to get ready for prom when the days of their week pass by! Then on Chapter 10, the prom scene shall start! :D So stay tuned to find out how well it will go! ;) Tell me in the reviews, what kind of disaster aspect do you think will happen once everyone enjoys their time? Stay tuned! Review! XO!<strong>


	9. POVs Part 1

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to be all about everyone's Point Of Views, so you'll get to read everyone's stories, and how they felt about being invited to the Total Drama Annual Prom! Next chapter after this one should be when the prom starts! :) The POVs also takes place a day before it starts, and it'll also be split to two chapters since there are 14 contestants! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>::AMY'S POV::<span>

How can my own twin sister just throw my invite in the bushes, and then go shopping with Jasmine, when mom wasn't even home?! I'm so glad and I feel SO lucky to catch her throwing it away! Does she really think she's going to get away with rigging my chances of going to prom just so she could have the fun time for herself?! Well, she's gonna have to think again! Because no matter what, she'll have another thing coming if she ruins ANY of my opportunities to have fun!

While Sparame went shopping with Jasmine to find their own formal dresses to prom that EVERYONE from last season were invited to, including ME of course, I've decided to stalk both of them, and listen to their whole conversation! Jasmine's talking about how excited she is to go to prom with her dumbass zombie-obsessed boyfriend, and Sparame's talking about how she has a thing for "Rodney", like oh my GAG! She has a thing for hopeless romantic guys like him?! What a desperate bitch!

Of course, I was disguised as an old woman at the store, and I even saw how Rodney asked Sparame to prom. Like what the actual fuck?! Rodney's liked me A LOT more than her before, and now he's falling for that hopeless bitch?! Yeah, I never liked him at all either since he was so stupid, but I'd rather have Sparame dateless than have me be dateless!

There's NO way that I'll go to prom alone! I even stole her diary out of her purse while her and Jasmine were trying on their new dresses in the fitting rooms, and then left the store without anyone even watching me! Oh. My god. Her last written page were filled with so much doodle hearts and flowers, AND a huge drawing of a Valentine heart around both of their names that says "Sammy + Rodney"!

I've seen how Rodney acts when I was watching the first few episodes of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, so I'm sure that I can convince him well enough that I'M the better twin! He should know that I'm the better kisser, the better hugger, and the better dancer! Sparame's gonna have the worst time of her life when I steal her date! Serves her right to just throw my invite away in the bushes! What a low-life loser she is!

Oh yeah, I've picked out the most perfect dress ever! I went shopping after Sparame and Jasmine left. The dress I've picked out looked just like the one my younger twin chose, but the colors are reverse. The top of my dress is red just like the sash and the bow that goes around the waist, and the skirt is white. Sparame chose the complete opposite, and it's ugly! Meaning she picked out a dress that has a red skirt, white top along with a white sash and bow around the waist! You can clearly tell that I'm gonna look so much better than her when we arrive! Even Rodney's gonna think that I'll look a lot better!

* * *

><p><span>::BEARDO'S POV::<span>

It was nice to know that Mike and Zoey have invited everyone from last season to the annual prom coming up this Saturday! They even have a special spot for me as the DJ, so I get to choose the songs from the computer that has all of the dance songs from the media, and then blast it from the speakers! Sure, I don't have anyone to go with since I've heard that a lot of people are going with their dates, but I have no problem with that.

I'll probably bump into Rodney when I see him, and then ask him how everything's going between him and Sammy. Surely, I gave him a fair advice on who he should take to prom, and hopefully he doesn't get mixed between any of the twins when it starts. I feel like I'm one of those only people who's thought that Sammy's the better twin. While watching the episodes back home, I just felt very awful for Sammy, and I highly don't think she deserves any of the cruelty that her sister and her whole team have planted on her. They've treated her like their own personal maid! I mean come on, she seemed pretty nice. I don't get why she has to be treated like shit!

Well, except Jasmine's the only one on Team Kinosewak who disagrees with bullying Sammy, so I have a lot of respect for that girl too! I'm pretty much down with everyone, and it's even nice to meet some people who were on my team too. Although, I was pretty sad to be the first one eliminated. Maybe I should've toned down the sound effects I do. It's my talent! To not just beatbox, but to create realistic sound effects, but I guess I've annoyed most of my team with it, especially Dave. He was kind of a bossy jerk if you ask me.

Maybe when I get to prom, I could create the record player sound coming from my mouth! Maybe that would be the good start and impression for Mike and Zoey, to show them what I'm really skilled at! It's nice of them to invite me as the DJ player, so I'm pretty much looking forward into tomorrow! I'm gonna bring some of my musical equipment along. I also found a great outfit from my father to wear. It's those pair of black pants that has the straps to go over my shoulders, and a nice fresh pair of red blouse to go along.

This would be the perfect chance to get to know everyone that I haven't talked to as much, especially the ones that were on my team! Sky seems like a cool gal, so it'd be cool to talk to her again, Ella's also nice. A good singer, and lovable. The only person that I don't think I'm keen on seeing would be Dave since he was pretty crabby during the first challenge, and Sugar seemed so rude at some point. But overall, I'm excited to meet everyone again, and to work as the DJ too!

* * *

><p><span>::DAVE'S POV::<span>

After reading Sky's whole apologetic letter, I've just realized what an awful person I've become...especially for her during that time. After realizing the faults and the differences that we've had, I just knew it's more of my fault. For the past month, my brother has treated me like I'm his therapy patient, like I've told him the experiences that I've had when I was on Total Drama.

He's told me that it's mainly my fault because I didn't respect any of Sky's reputation during our experience. I didn't even respect the fact that her goals of becoming a Professional Olympian is more important to her than dating. I even insulted her older sister, and she got off to a bad mood from it. You know, sometimes, I just feel like I couldn't figure out who I really am on the inside. All I know is that I'm a huge clean freak who doesn't work out very often. I could tell that Sky was into athletic guys, and that's one of the reasons why I was acting cocky and tough to her, to see if she likes challenging guys.

But apparently, she shot me down for that matter, and I just realized that it wasn't the real me that she knew. I even got time to re-watch the last episode of TDPI, and Sky's said that she really did like me. I even watched all of her confessionals from the very first episode to the end after reading her whole letter...so she really did like me...but with what Noah has advised me, and with what Sky has told me before, she's liked me right before I started acting different towards her...

Damn Shawn gave me the wrong advice... Acting tough and cocky isn't the way to win a girl's heart! That's probably another reason why he was having a hard time getting with Jasmine in the very start asides the fact that he hit her with a dueling stick during one of those challenges. I don't think I would EVER do that to Sky if we were on opposite teams during that time. I'd let her hit me instead.

Wait...comparing the fact how Shawn and Jasmine have tripped one time, and the fact how things didn't go well between Sky and I...Noah's told me to always put your girlfriend above your own priority no matter what it is...Wait, yeah! Noah's told me that I should be more selfless to Sky to get her to like me, and I've never really intended to be selfish at this point.

I guess I felt desperate for a girlfriend that...that I'm tired of being picked on at school. ONLY because I'm a huge germaphobe. Sky's told me that one of the things that she's loved about me...she's told me that she has a thing for clean freaks. I even started exercising after Total Drama Pahkitew Island, and it's NOT just because I feel self-conscious about my body...but because it takes the stress out of me after I felt betrayed and hurt by someone on that island that mattered to me...and it's Sky.

I always work out three hours a day, and I've gained only some slight muscles on my biceps. I even grew some slight abs over the past month too. I can see the horizontal lines appearing on my stomach, so that's something to me, I guess. Working out usually helped me take my mind off of Sky, but ever since I got that apologetic letter...it honestly touched my heart...because I thought I was gonna stay this way for the rest of my life...

I haven't replied to Sky's letter since I wanna confess her something from face-to-face, and ironically, I just got the invite to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming from Mike and Zoey, and they've said that they're going to invite everyone from last season, so I'd figure that I'll see Sky by then. If I see Sky there, I'm definitely gonna talk to her, and tell her my real story...on why things didn't work out between us...This would be the perfect time to show her who I really am, and I think I need to apologize for trying to rig her chance on winning the millions after finding out that she had a boyfriend...now that she's told me that they broke up, I feel like this would be the right time. Man, I just feel so nervous about tomorrow. I hope I don't screw shit up again!

* * *

><p><span>::ELLA'S POV::<span>

I've just received a wonderful invitation from a very lovely couple who have experienced Total Drama before! I've never been this excited about anything so wonderful in my whole life! Having a one month later reunion along with everyone else who was on the last season of Total Drama along with me! Mike and Zoey are a very lovely couple! Inseparable, romantically in love, oh I just wish I could have that! Zoey is so lucky that she found her own prince when that season started! Oh I just wish it was easy for me as well.

I'd be more than happy to get acquainted with those two love birds! It was so lovely for them to throw such an annual event for this lovely Saturday in July! I may see my ex-prince at the ballroom, and I've watched the whole season since I left the competition. Poor David got his heart broken from Sky! Even if he was my ex-prince, I was hoping that those two would be in a happy relationship, especially since I was gone.

Sky's one of my closest friends that I've had on my team, and I would feel awfully foolish if I've intended to date David after our Total Drama experience! Plus, during the end of the finale, she's said that she's really liked him, so I'm hoping that those two would make up at some point if they see each other again. My mother's always told me to put my friends above myself right before she died, and I feel that it would make me a better person to let both of them be, unless if any of them need my help or advice!

I also haven't seen Sugar since I was eliminated from the competition. I did wish her the best of luck right before I took the cannon device, and after I was watching the episodes back home, she's gotten 3rd place, which is good, right? Well, when I see her again at prom, I'll just congratulate her for getting third place! I hope this is the right opportunity to show her that we were meant to be great friends!

Although, I have bumped into an attractive man that other day, when I was singing and picking flowers in the forest! He was a very kind young man while he was skimming in the forest on his way to the mall. After we've bumped into each other, we've quickly gotten to know each other's history on Total Drama, and it appears to be one of the contestants who was on the opposite team as me! I knew I was familiar with this handsome young man, and I knew I was familiar with someone who's admired the host!

This might be the unpleasant thing to say, but I've admired him when he was trying to take over the show. I knew how mean and rotten that the elder host, Chris, was. I knew Topher would make a better host, and I could tell by how kindly he's treated me when we've gotten to know each other. Although, he has told me that I don't deserve Dave since he broke my heart before, and he's also told me that I didn't deserve the friendship from Sugar since he's seen the way she's treated me.

I must admit, I did not like the mistreatment Sugar gave me, but I hope Topher knows that I have a good reason on why I was trying to be friends with Sugar! I didn't tell him the full story of my relationships with the other contestants since he was in a rush to make a hair appointment at the mall. Plus, we've also compared our invitations together, and it seems that Mike and Zoey are offering both of us a "Special Spot", so I'm quite curious to know what it is, although I love surprises! I have the perfect prom dress that I've bought a year back! It's a strapless light purple princess dress with a sash and a bow that goes around it! I also have the matching gloves, and I really hope I could find a well-suitable tiara to go along! It would make my whole night complete!

I'm very much interested in getting to know Topher a little more if Sugar declines my friendship offer, although it'd be so nice if we could get along for only one time, especially for a very lovely event! I'm also wishing the best luck for Sky and David since I also feel close to both of them despite how David made my heart wince..I still cannot wait for tomorrow to come! What if I find my actual true prince?! Oh, this might be the best night of my life...I could just sing it all out!

* * *

><p><span>::JASMINE'S POV::<span>

Tomorrow is definitely going to be the best night of my life! That morning the other day, right before I went to my flower shop, I've received an invite from Mike and Zoey, and it seems that they've decided to throw a big party in a fancy ballroom that was on the last floor in the building, according to the address on the invite! While watching Total Drama back home, I knew how nice this couple was, and I'm definitely looking forward into getting acquainted with the both of them!

Ever since I got the invite, I went to Shawn's house, and gave him a notice about the invitations to prom. He felt pretty nervous and suspicious at first, but I was able to calm him down, since I know for the fact that Chris was arrested for endangering our lives back on the island, and that Scarlett's nowhere to be found. Nobody's cared where she went, and Max...he was overall...stupid, and he can't do anything about taking over whatever kind of evil plot scheme he had in mind.

It was difficult to convince Shawn a several times that we're invited to a simple formal reunion from Mike and Zoey. He was even required to bring in the half-million dollar case along for a huge celebration, and he couldn't trust that. Well, since he's split the money with me, I've already spent it on two of my business that I own now, my flower shop, and my cage-fighting school!

He's re-considered the idea of bringing his money with him since we knows for the fact that Mike and Zoey couldn't do any harm to us. It's only for a huge celebration to support Shawn deserving the millions, and how he's the strongest player last season! I'm very proud of his success, and I'm also proud of him for splitting the millions with me too! I knew he's a really good guy deep down inside of him, and I feel so lucky to have him as my boyfriend!

I stopped at Sammy's house that day, the day where Shawn and I got the invite, and after I got done working at my flower shop. Same as usual, her sister, Amy, was still giving her a very hard time. Things got worse between the both of them, like they haven't settled their differences any better! I'm still proud of Sammy for sticking up for herself! I'm definitely glad I met her when we were on that island together, because I'd hate to see one gal treating her other sister like garbage!

I was pretty much the only one on our team who thinks Sammy's the better twin, and even Shawn thinks the cruelty is wrong, so him and Sammy have gotten along quite as well. He even told me that the people on Team Maskwak would get along with her very well! Sammy and I went dress shopping later on, and she's picked out the most fitting dress for herself, I could tell she would look even better than her twin sister! I've also picked out the most perfect dress that is definitely my color! An emerald dress with all of the golden details! Shawn said that he'll make sure that he wears the same color bow-tie as my dress!

Another thing that happened while we were shopping, was that Rodney have bumped into us, and he just asked Sammy to prom! Ironically, she's told me that she's had a slight attraction to Rodney. I wonder what got this country boy into asking her out. Hasn't he thought that Amy was the better twin in his eyes? Either way, I'm feeling happy for Sammy! Although, those two have planned to meet each other at prom, so I guess Shawn will give Sammy and I a ride for tomorrow night! I really do hope things will go well between her and Rodney, even though I've told her than she can come up to us if things go otherwise. I remember him crushing on me before, when I was only attracted to Shawn.

* * *

><p><span>::LEONARD'S POV::<span>

An invite to prom?! That was the first thing that my girlfriend, Sugar, and I have talked about that Monday after she's showed me her closet full of pageant dresses. We were hanging out for a whole day since we've wanted to spend some time getting to know each other's homes. After she received an invite from her mailbox, she's wanted to stop at my house to see if I got the exact one she's got, and for the first time, she's visited my house.

Usually, I was secretive when it comes to creating my home-made potions in my own room, and I gave one of mine to Sugar, and she told me it was delicious, and the fact that it made her feel physically stronger like what I've told her. I only have samples of cabbage, dirt, and mud mixed together, so I don't know how she finds my potion tasty...Well at least she still appreciates it, which is what I really love about Sugar!

Back to the invites, I just got the exact same one that Sugar's received, and it's from Mike and Zoey. I'm pretty familiar with those two since they were in a season together, and the fact that they became a couple throughout this whole time. I've never lasted last season. I was the matter of fact second eliminated in Pahkitew Island, while Sugar has lasted until she got third place, which wasn't so bad at all.

We became a thing after she was eliminated. I've never had a girlfriend before, but with Sugar believing that I'm an actual wizard just makes me feel really special about myself. I mean, nobody has ever believed that I am. Even though she always burps and farts a lot, at least she's loved me for who I am. We've been going out for a month now already!

Now that we've got the invite, she wants me to ditch my wizard costume, for only prom! Yeah, it would be silly to wear my good old green cloak, but I'm always used to wearing it, so this is gonna feel different for me! My mom has always had a hard time trying to get me to take my wizard costume off when I was a kid. Yeah, I'm super stubborn when it comes to people trying to force me stop wearing something that I love to wear. Portraying as a wizard just gives me so much life, that I really can't give that up...

But I'm only doing this for Sugar, that's mainly because she's told me that I can still look and feel like a wizard if I bring my magic wand, and a magician hat that my dad owns. I guess that would be proper enough to wear to prom. I also guess Sugar deserves to see my whole body out of the cloak...okay...that sounds wrong. Plus, I'm afraid she might beat me up if I show up at her house with my cloak when it's prom night...

I bet she'll love that when I treat her like a real lady with my brand new formal wear! I have a pair of a yellow dress shirt, a pair of white fresh denim jeans, and some brown dress shoes that I could borrow from my dad. We're just about the same height, and he's only 32. Pretty young since I'm 16, am I right? Oh yeah, Sugar also wants to do my hair when I get to her house. Plus, she told me that she would need help zipping up her own dress since she can't reach her back, which I think would be a pretty awkward situation, right? I hope she does good with my hair though! Well, I'll have a magician hat to cover that, but I think Sugar would want me to take it off sometime during our reunion with everyone else.

* * *

><p><span>::MAX'S POV::<span>

I've been on baby-sitting services since I just got back from from that DREADFUL island that I had to experience through! After that host, Chris McLean, got arrested for the faults he's created on live television, he should know that he should NEVER mess with the EVIL! I was eliminated right after Scarlett, and I could've sworn that I would be the only evil contestant left on this island.

Pfff. I was NOT scared of Scarlett at all, especially when she's exposed her evil side! I just...didn't expect any of that, that's all. No matter what, NOTHING should stop ME from being EVILLLLLLL! Well, maybe except for baby-sitting, because I like to treat the babies right, BUT NOTHING ELSE! I've always wanted to raise a baby since I want to teach it on how to be EVIL! Plus, I think I've already made an influence on Christina's behavior that night, when her parents went on a date.

It was sort of a traumatizing night since she's been demanding for some ice-cream, and the fact that she's gotten really impatient about getting the treat that she wants, but HEY! At least she's being a rebellious evil baby, which is what I like! I just didn't like how she just slapped me when I was in the middle of talking to Scarlett. OH, SPEAKING OF SCARLETT, she's stopped at my house while I was taking care of Christina!

That was funny considering the fact that nobody else has seen her over the past month. Now I'm starting to wonder on what that evil little dreadful piece of shit was up to during her disappearance. I've never really cared since I know that I MATTER when it comes to EVIL! Although, Scarlett seemed pretty normal when she just came over to my house. The only thing that we've literally talked about was the invites that came from Mike and Zoey.

And let me tell you this, NO NICE OFFER SHALL STOP THE EVIL FROM GETTING AWAY! Although, it was actually nice for them to know that I matter, and I'm wondering on why Scarlett's got the invite too...wait a minute...something's not right here... Frist of all, if Scarlett's hated me so much, then why did she bring the invites at my house?! OH WAIT, she's wanted my help to take the half-million dollar case that Shawn, who won last season, will bring during this event. Why though?! Couldn't she figure that herself?!

Well, I actually did made that deal with her, but it's only because she's planning to split the half money with me that's remaining inside of this case. Plus, she did say that she'll track down the money that Jasmine has spent for her two businesses that she owns now. So technically, Scarlett and I will get half of the half-millions that are in Shawn's case! So when she gets the money from the bank, we'll BOTH have 500,000 dollars!

I definitely need those half-millions to spend it on expensive weapons that I shall use for EVIL! Plus, attending to prom would be the perfect opportunity to destroy the FUN that everyone else will have during this event! This will be the perfect time to show who's the true EVIL at PROM! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now THAT'S what I call, a TRULY EVIL LAUGH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tomorrow night, is the perfect time to crash this party! Ever since Scarlett's made that deal, I have a pretty good feeling that she's gonna be my old minion again! I swear that if she betrays me during our plan, then EVIL shall curse upon that psycho who's rigged our lives for the millions back from last season! She's gonna face the evil that she's never faced before if she just used me for her own sake of EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter! I'm really hoping that you're enjoying the story so far, but don't worry, only one more chapter of POV's left until prom starts! :3 I have a load of ideas for what will happen during the scene, so I really hope you guys are looking forward to it! OH, and please leave a review! I haven't gotten a lot since I wanna hear everyone's thoughts about the story, so if you can, please leave a review, because I'd love to hear your thoughts about the story so far! XO!<strong>


	10. POVs Part 2

::RODNEY'S POV::

The Total Drama Annual Prom is coming tomorrow, and I'm still definitely in love with the girl of my dreams, Samey-or Sammy...what name do you call her? I'm so confused. Eh, I'll just call her the angel twin for short. After I've received that invite the other day, I was stuck between choosing Jasmine, Amy, or Scarlett! They were the three girls that I fell in love with back on that island from last season.

Then that day, when I got the invite, I just stopped at the music store, and the funny thing is, I just bumped into a clerk that happened to be someone who used to be on Total Drama with me before. He goes by the name of Beardo. Pretty funny name, huh? Well, he's a nice smart guy, and that dude can make very realistic sound effects! That's a pretty interesting talent, am I right? If I bump into a girl who has that kind of a high quality talent, I would be in love...

I just went to the music store to buy a couple of CD's for one of my former love interests that I've encountered with back on the island. I just bought three for three! I wasn't sure on who to take since I don't want to hurt Jasmine, Amy, or Scarlett's feelings! I've ended up sitting at a small table after purchasing those three CD's from the store. I had to think for a little while on who I should take.

Then the next thing you know, that clerk who used to be on the island with me, got off shift, so he was walking straight home until I've waved and called him. He went to sit next to me since we've recognized each other before. The way he talks was strange, yet it was pretty interesting. I've called him because I wasn't sure on who I should take to prom, and I thought I should get some advice by someone who might know Jasmine, Amy, and Scarlett before.

Another funny thing is, he's known those three while he was away, although he was on the opposite team as all four of us. Beardo's told me that he was catching up the episodes he was watching back home right after he was eliminated, and he's seen the way I act, the way I talk to the girls...everything! He's also said that none of those three girls are right for me...

I was a bit heartbroken when he told me that Jasmine already has a boyfriend...I guess it's my karma after dumping her for Amy...and then Beardo's mentioned that Scarlett was still nowhere to be found...I really don't get why...he didn't fully tell me on what happened to her asides the fact that she's been gone for a whole month. I sure hope that she's okay, and then with Amy...he's told me that I'm no match for her either, only because she's treated me and the angel twin poorly. Yeah, she did punch me by the stomach once, not that I actually mind it...I kind of liked it...but Beardo said that Amy's not into me...

He's suggested me to ask the angel twin instead. I was unsure of it at first, because I actually thought that Amy's the nicer twin...but when he's told me that the angel twin had a slight crush on me...I almost felt speechless as I feel like I should've given her a chance. It made me feel like I was just judging her right before I've gotten to know her. Plus, I'm pretty sure Amy and Scarlett have moved on already...so I guess, why not?

Then afterwards, I just bumped into her along with Jasmine at the clothing store. I can only tell it was her since Jasmine called her "Sammy". I went to pick up some formal clothes to wear to prom, but somehow, I just bumped into her. I took Beardo's advice and asked her out to prom. The angel twin got really excited and happy, and then the next thing that happened, she kissed me on the cheek! Wow, I've never been kissed on the cheek before like that from a girl...I can definitely tell that...it's true love...I know the angel twin and I will have a good time! I'm never gonna forget that red lipstick mark on my cheek...so definitely looking forward to tomorrow...

* * *

><p><span>::SAMEY'S POV::<span>

So tomorrow's prom, and I'm really excited! That other day, when my sister and I got into another huge argument, I was literally about to beat the crap out of her since her bossy ass was starting to irritate me! Then it got better when Jasmine came to visit me! She received a reuniting invitation from Mike and Zoey, who used to be on Total Drama before, just like us! Of course, she's still gonna go with Shawn as dates since they've been dating for a full month right now! I'm like...so happy for them!

I still can't believe that we're invited to the annual prom! Of course, they've got to include Assy, but right when Jasmine and I checked the mailbox, I thought I should throw Assy's invite away in the bushes. Hopefully, she didn't see that. Then Jasmine and I have started talking about how exciting this is! She's talked to me about how Shawn was feeling slightly skeptical about going to the formal dance tomorrow, as well as bringing the money case with him for the big part of the celebration. It's for everyone who participated last season!

And then later on, while Jasmine and I were still talking, and RIGHT before we went shopping for prom dresses together, we've started talking about Rodney. Rodney's pretty much the only ideal date to consider. He was pretty nice to me ever since Assy got eliminated from the island. Well, that was when he's thought that I was her. I don't know, I've never really met any other guy who's nicer than him. Topher's kind of a jerk, so I wouldn't want to go with him, and Max was also a little bit weird when he blabbers about the "evil" stuff, so he's definitely not my type either, which is why I'd prefer Rodney out of those three guys, who were on my team from last season. Plus, I don't know any of the guys from the other team except for Shawn, who's obviously Jasmine's boyfriend.

So yeah...I know Rodney's liked Assy before, and obviously, she didn't like him back, but if we've gotten to know each other for once, I think things would go pretty well, ya know what I mean? I knew if I see him at some point, I should ask him something since I can tell that he's a love bird. I mean, it would feel awkward for me to go without a date, although Jasmine and Shawn still have my back. I bet Rodney would totally be cool with that!

Oh yeah, here's another funny thing that happened that day too, when I got the invite, and when I went shopping with Jasmine. So like, after we've picked out our prom dresses, Rodney just came up to us! It was a weird coincidence since I didn't think that I would bump into him that day, although I was really thinking about him before Jasmine and I went to the formal clothing store. Basically, Rodney said hi to me, and I said hi back! Then can you guess what happened next?! HE JUST ASKED ME OUT, ESPECIALLY WHEN HE KNEW THAT I'M SAMMY, THE NICER ONE! It was so weird and un-expecting!

Like, I'd be more than glad to go with him since he's the most decent one out of all the fish that there was left for me. I obviously agreed, and then I just planted a light kiss on his cheek to make sure that he doesn't fall in love with anyone who lands a finger on him, ESPECIALLY ASSY. God, my night would be awful if he fell in love with her. Well, I don't think I should worry that much considering the fact that I threw her invite in the bushes. I don't think Rodney's ever gonna forget that kiss. Plus, I kind of have a thing for strong bulky guys...so why not? I mean, he is kind of cute afterall... We've planned to meet each other when prom starts, so Shawn will be driving Jasmine and I there. I really hope that this will be the dance to remember...

I swear, if Assy ruins this for me, then I'm gonna throw a huge tantrum against her! Nobody's gonna mess with any of my opportunities left to go out and have fun! No matter what she'll do, I will NOT let her mess up my night! She's done this to me at every school dance that I went to. She always frames me, steals my dates, and left me alone in the corner of the room. Well, not this time! Plus, I want to make this the night that Rodney will remember...no matter what Assy does to me...Period.

* * *

><p><span>::SCARLETT'S POV::<span>

I have everything according to plan right now! Nobody knew where I went since the last season of Total Drama ended. I was disguised back to my old-self just so nobody would recognize the evil side of me! I was in my bedroom and my lab throughout this whole time while avoiding the case of Chris McLean, who was technically trying to endanger the lives of others who were left on that mechanical island until it ended! Thank god he's in jail right now, and thank god the police gave up their search to try to find me since I was supposed to be part of the court!

You have no idea how FURIOUS I was when I didn't get what I want...and I'm talking about the millions that Shawn has won from Total Drama Pahkitew Island! From what I've heard, he's cut half of the millions to Jasmine, and she's already spent it on her flower shop business and cage-fighting school, so I need to figure out on how to find 500,000 dollars to make up half of the case that Shawn has, and then secure it in the bank machine in my laboratory.

I can figure that out once I get the case from Shawn since Mike and Zoey have mentioned to me before that he'll bring in the half-millions he has left in his treasure. I've also reluctantly made a plan to get Max to agree to help me take the millions away from him. I seriously need all of the money that I could get just so I could choose the University School of my choice. I mean, if I don't attend right away by September, then things are gonna get worse...because trust me...you do NOT want to see the evil side of me... And failing to attend will be my biggest downfall EVER... Well, I think you might have already seen the evil side of me before when I was on Total Drama, but that's when everyone, who were left on the island, got suspicious about the mechanical features that were hidden underground.

I need to keep my private labs confidential at ALL causes! I mean, if I don't get what I want, then everyone's going to see the real evil me at SOME point! They're not gonna like that, especially Max! I've told him that I'll share the money with him if he agrees to steal the case from Shawn. Obviously, I lied. I've only said it because it's the only way that he can agree to for my evil plot scheme that I'll plant on if I don't get the millions that I technically deserve!

So far, I have a good feeling that my strategy is gonna work. It takes only a few more easy steps to get this. I always have back up plans if it's gonna fail, in which I'll show once Max and I get to prom. Again, if I don't get the money, then this is going to get real! I've hired a few troops to follow along with me if my first plan backfires. This is gonna be my way of threatening Shawn that if he doesn't hand in the half-millions like I've expected him to, his life along with the others who are going to prom, WILL be in danger. I'm not even kidding you!

I'm gonna get the millions that I deserve in the end, and attend to a University of my choice if it's the last thing I do! For Max, I don't even care about that little wimp. I'll just leave him behind, and he's gonna get betrayed while laying in the corner of the room. He should know how I feel when he's called me sidekick! I could call him that to piss him off! This should be a way to tell him that you should NEVER mess with the true evil genius here, which is ME!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Enough said. I know my plan is gonna work! Welcome to hell, everyone! Scarlett is back! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p><span>::SHAWN'S POV::<span>

So that Monday morning, right after I've finished training myself to fight against the zombies for the pre-apocalypse, Jasmine came to my house, and notified about the invite that she got from Mike and Zoey! Apparently, it was all about the formal dance that they're throwing tomorrow night, and I know for the fact that Mike was the All-Star winner, who shared the money with his girlfriend. I wonder if Zoey's spent it on throwing the annual dance! I mean, I would totally love to go along with Jasmine, but with them saying that they're inviting EVERY one who's participated last season, I have a good feeling that the might invite Max and Scarlett.

Heck, Max wasn't even that threatening. He was just all about "Hey look at me! I'm evil!", so I wouldn't mind him being there, I kinda guess. Scarlett on the other hand was so psycho the last time we saw her! She just turned unexpectedly evil, and has threatened Chris to blow up the whole island if he wouldn't give her the money! Luckily, all of us survived after Sugar captured Scarlett. She flew off from the cannon, which was a great payback after having to endanger our lives FOR THE MONEY!

Unfortunately, she was never heard NOR seen right after she flew off along with Max! Nobody around here knew where she went ever since she was eliminated from the competition. Although, Chris got arrested after the majority of the people in the court room found him guilty for trying to leave all of us to die with intention! That jerk totally deserved it! I think I would rather have Topher as a host than him! I might see him wanting to add risky stunts for any challenges, but I don't see him laugh and flaunt about the death of others!

Back to the prom conversation that I've mentioned earlier, I would definitely love to go to prom with Jasmine since she really matters to me...like a lot! The only thing that I'm suspicious about is them wanting me to bring in my money case filled with half of the millions I have left. I mean, why would I bring it if it's a formal dance? Well, wait, it's not just a formal dance, but it's also a reunion, from what Jasmine has told me. The invite said that I need to bring the money since there's going to be a huge celebration involving me after winning the millions. I mean, that sounds like something that we don't often do at a regular formal night, right? Especially for prom!

I guess this must be a special celebration! As suspicious as I feel about bringing in the half million-dollar case, I'll just do it since I'm pretty sure that Mike and Zoey are cautious about who they invite. Plus, I find them harmless since they appear to be friendly while I was watching on the show. Well, despite Mike's other personalities of course. I also don't see Scarlett attending at some point since she seems like the kind of girl who's not into that stuff, unless if she was behind something...I mean, if I ever see her, then I would need to keep a close eye on her...

I'm also glad that Mike and Zoey have understood on why I split the money with Jasmine, because I could've sworn to you that Mike did the same with Zoey! Of course, I want Jasmine to be happy while she runs her flower shop and cage-fighting school. So far, she's been telling me that her businesses went well. Throughout this whole time, I've stored my remaining fortune under my bed. A shelter to protect myself from ZOMBIES is a lot more expensive than 500,000 dollars! It actually costs a million, which was why I've saved them in a safe spot in my room, and the reason why I came on Total Drama.

I would join in another gaming or a survivor show, where it requires either another pack of millions, or a pack of 500,000 dollars to make up the half that I already gave to Jasmine! I need to save as much money as I can just to build myself a zombie shelter that will be right next to my house! I'm still lucky and glad that Jasmine and I are still together despite what happened back on that island. I know that she'll always be there for me, especially when we go to prom together...I mean, nothing's gonna go wrong I suppose...if that's what Jasmine thinks, then I can definitely trust her! No matter what, I'll never let ANYTHING happen to her, nor the money that I've worked hard on earning for! Tomorrow night is definitely gonna be the best night for Jasmine and I!

* * *

><p><span>::SKY'S POV::<span>

I'm feeling a little anxious about prom for tomorrow night, the one that I'm invited to by Mike and Zoey. Things haven't gone as well ever since my experience ended in Pahkitew Island...Dave and I have ended up in very bad terms, and let me admit this...it's mainly my fault. I just wish he would've given me the time to explain the full story on why I didn't want to be his girlfriend in the first place, and I honestly have forgotten about dumping Keith ever since I left my home to experience Total Drama...

Of course, Keith and I have agreed to end our relationship since he was so mad at me for getting associated with Dave, in a romantic way of course. I don't blame him though...I mean, the reason why I'm okay with it is because I've been meaning to break up with him, but I've never had anymore time to tell him before I've walked into the zeppelin. Whenever I was with Dave back on that island, I've completely forgotten about my ex-boyfriend. I mean, I didn't like Dave that way at first since I was originally concentrating on winning, but then, I've started liking him a bit more since he was so cute...and he always smells so good when he wears cologne...I mean, my ex NEVER wears cologne at all! He always smells like BO everytime we've played common sports we like, which is just UGH!

Enough about Keith. I just want to express how horrible I feel for being so dishonest with Dave in the end...and now he's mad at me thanks to Chris! I'm so glad my mom just sued him, and got him arrested! That sadistic sicko really deserved that after trying to leave all of us to die! Well, it has been a month, and I'm sure Dave is still hurt after everything that's happened. I've written a long apologetic letter that other day, the day where I got the invite from Mike and Zoey. Sadly, I didn't get a letter back from him, but I'm pretty sure that he's gonna hold a long grudge against me...I've told him that he doesn't have to forgive me, or talk to me in any sort of way. I've only written that letter to clear things up between him and I, but I bet he doesn't care anyway.

I really did like Dave, just not when he was acting so...cocky and different to me that one time...I mean, why was he acting like this to me?! To impress me? I like the Dave who was sweet, cute, and also TRULY honest with me! This was right ever since I've switched teams with Max. I mean, I've tried my hardest to keep in great touch with Dave during that time, but when I've joined on Team Kinosewak, Jasmine didn't want me to talk to him anymore since we were on different teams...I mean, it was hard for me since I've lost my chance to be with him, but she's completely reminded me to keep my head in the game, which was why I've rejected him a lot during the next challenge...that gross challenge where all of us made it to the merge mark!

Since all of that is already over, I just hope he doesn't go dramatic if he sees me at prom tomorrow night, unless if he read the letter. I'll have to admit, I really did deserve my downfall after I stupefied Dave like that...Shawn deserved the money much more than I do, let me say that. He and Jasmine are so lucky that they're able to make up after that short fight they've had...which was right after Jasmine saw Shawn's confessionals, saying that he originally didn't want to split the millions with her. I wish Dave and I would come in better terms like that...

I was able to move on a bit by continuing to pursue my dreams on becoming a Professional Olympian, just like my older sister. I still want to follow her footsteps no matter what kind of poor position I get into. I know I'm stronger than this! Even if I understand that Dave might not talk to me anymore, this won't stop me from doing what I love the most, and that's gymnastics and playing sports! I'm kind of eager to see Mike and Zoey since they seem really nice, although I just hope Dave won't do anymore harm to me... The last thing that happened between him and I, he's tried to rig my chance of winning the millions! Part of me, I was really mad at him since I've wanted to win, yet I know he has the right to be angry at me since I was the one who never told him how I TRULY feel in the first place, like he didn't give me the full time to explain why we couldn't be together.

I feel really horrible for leaving a dark hole in his heart...I won't expect him to talk to me if we see each other tomorrow night...I just hope that he won't hurt me like that anymore...although, I think I still deserve that. God, things might get awkward...at least I might see Jasmine and Shawn since I'm still in good terms with them, and I might see Ella too since I consider her a friend...although, I think there's a possibility that her and Dave might become a thing if they still talk to each other...

Well, Ella's had a crush on Dave before when were on that island, but he didn't feel the same since he's had a crush on me...but now, ever since things went downhill between Dave and I, I'm kind of having a weird feeling that they might attend to prom together...Oh god. This is gonna get awkward if I see them...especially when I sent him the letter...I don't know. Either way, I still hope that we'll be able to patch things up. Like, I really want to make it up for Dave, and I'm surprised that Ella's never hated me, especially when she's learned that Dave and I have liked each other. She's definitely one of the most mature people that I've met on that island along with Jasmine. I kinda hope she wouldn't hold anything against me if her and Dave actually got together...she wouldn't go out with Dave after everything that's happened between us, would she? Because she's definitely the most selfless person that I've known from last season...

* * *

><p><span>::SUGAR'S POV::<span>

Maaaaaaan, I'm so excited for prom tomorrow night! While my wizard man and I were spendin' some good ol' quality time together, we both got the invitations to the Total Drama Annual Prom, just when I was showing the wizard my prom dress! I'm definitely gonna wear it tomorrow night! It's gonna be perfect since I know that a Pageant Queen like me is gonna be the Prom Queen! My wizard man better be Prom King too! Prom King and Queen equals the Wizard King and the Pageant Queen!

That other day, my wizard man has helped me zip up the back of that coral pink dress that I was trying on for tomorrow night, and his magic hands always does the trick to get it to fit me! Now that the both of us are all set, we're ready to have some fun! Plus, I've grabbed a few hair supplies just to help my wizard get ready for the formal night! He's gotta look his best to be Prom King material! As much as I love his wizard appearance, he can still look like one when he brings in his magician hat and his magical wand! I'm sure that Mike, Zoey, and the others will recognize him! And I'm pretty darn sure that Leonard's gonna look really good without that ol' cloak he wears all the time!

Though, it should've been me who should win the million dollars! That darn ol' Shawn and Sky both made it over me! Third place ain't good, and I'm no dang runner-up either! I'm a winner, like always, THE winner! Also, according to the invite that they've sent out, they have said that they're goin' to have snacks, and I believe that they're goin' to deliver a big cake for this reunion! Mmm-mm! Sugar's been lookin' forward to this all week long since I've got the invite!

Tomorrow's definitely gonna be the best night of my life! Well, also, since this is gonna be a reunion, guess who else I MIGHT see?! ELLA! I've always hated her so much back when were on that dang island together! I swear, she must be someone who's competed and won in other pageant shows that I haven't been in before! I've had no regret on gettin' her eliminated so early! She was annoyin' as hell when she sings! I know that I'm always a better singer than her! All she sings is all of the opera, and all I sing is country and rap mixed together! I know that I'm the only artist here who can combine rap and country, so I'm definitely the right definition for ORIGINALITY!

I mean, we don't get the mixture of rap and country very often, so when I get selected to be Prom Queen along with my wizard being Prom King, then I'm gonna dedicated to everyone by shoving my winnings in their faces, and sing the song that I've been workin' on for a WHOLLLLLE month right now! It'll be just like shoving all of the pies in their faces! A craptry song performed by Sugar Cooper, featuring Leonard Will, the wizard! Both of us have created a song together, but I sang the main part since I was the one who's invented craptry! I also go by Suga Solla as my rapper stage name!

I'm definitely prepared for tomorrow! All I need is the crown and the sash that says "PROM QUEEN", and I'll be all set! It's gonna complete all of the winnings I've had for my past pageant contests! I know I've gotten into a lot of fights with everyone else before, but in the end, they'll realize that I'm the true queen here! Sugar Cooper, The Pageant Prom Queen!

* * *

><p><span>::TOPHER'S POV::<span>

So I've been invited to the Total Drama Annual Prom that's coming up tomorrow night, AND I'm glad that Mike and Zoey have included someone who should've been a host last season, and I'm talking about ME, obviously. I'm pretty glad I don't have to see that jerk, Chris McLean, anymore! He's humiliated AND embarrassed me LIVE on TV after he's tricked me into thinking that I'll replace him as host! What an asshole he was! Yeah, he's now considered my former idol...just ever since he's pulled that embarrassing prank on me... I've actually did admire him, like I felt that he's made a huge influence on me while I was growing up. I was stroking my ego to become the best host there is. I have a lot of story to mention on why I was trying to take over the show...

You see, ever since I've attended to high school for the first three years of my life, I've never really had that many friends. The only friend that I have is my orange cat, Chef 2.0, even though we kind of don't get along that great since he's a sensitive and a grumpy cat, and I was always busy when we were trying to role-play as Chris and Chef Hatchet. A lot of people have considered me arrogant, not like I really care or anything, but I've never really had any intention to act conceited at some point. I was trying to act confident since it's something that I'd rather yearn for than having an insecure...trait...

I've only had a few admirers since I was apparently one of the best looking guys in school, but I wasn't really interested in dating back then. I just wish that I was more noticed properly...by people who seemed to be...more cool. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've had huge conflicts with very popular gangs in my high school. They don't think I'm cool enough, and they've also bullied me constantly, especially with how handsome I was trying to look. It's also why I've wanted to run a camp myself, to teach those stuck-up jerks a lesson!

Torturing people who've done me wrong would be one of my dreams. Chris was one of my only hopes before I came on this show. Now that he's betrayed me, I'm really glad that he's got what's coming to him. I've got to thank Sky's mom for getting him arrested since that's what he deserves, for being a complete psycho jerk! Plus, he went over-board on leaving everyone left on that island to die. Sure, when you get to know me as host, I might add more spicy stunts to any challenges I've created, but I will never let anyone die since that could be a big chance of getting lawsuit, a huge chance to getting arrested, and a very good chance that you'll be the most hated person in the whole wide world!

That's actually one of the reasons on why I've tried taking over the show. I thought I would be a better host than Chris since I've had a lot of experience of training AND being the leader in my summer camps as a kid. Plus, when you're in jail, this could ruin your image verrrrrrry badly, and I'm always VERY cautious with how my hair looks, with how my face looks, and with how my body looks! Well, I've never been arrested before, but I've seen how inmates turn out when they were stuck in the slammers.

I'll admit, I've done some wrongs when I was on Pahkitew Island. I've annoyed the shit out of everyone who was on my team, and I've insulted Chris's age throughout until I was tricked to be eliminated...yeah, Chris was not the only jerk back then, but if I had to be completely honest, I think he's more of a jerk than I would be...

On with the Annual Prom that starts tomorrow! OH YEAH, I forgot to mention that I've bumped into one of the girls who used to be on the same Total Drama Season as me. Her name is Ella, and I definitely remembered her since she's the one who sings a lot on the show. I've remembered everyone who was on the same season as me, especially the ones who were on the opposite team. That day when I got the invite, and that day when I was trying to find my way to the mall since my car just broke down, I've coincidentally bumped into her when I was taking the short cut in the forest.

We've had a quick conversation, and we've also gotten to know each other too. We've had some similar stories on how someone that we've loved before had betrayed us, with Ella getting rejected by Sugar and Dave, while I was obviously back-stabbed by Chris. I mean, I'VE seen the way Sugar's treated Ella, and I actually did felt bad for her. Out of all the female competitors who were on the same season as me, Ella's definitely the most decent one since she's very kind...and pretty cute too if you ask me. Although, she does get a little bit annoying when she sings, but I don't mind it. Ella has a beautiful voice anyway, though I felt bad for her when Chris and Sugar ends up treating her like garbage after she sang, which is why I never really say much about it...

Sky's a pretty cool competitor, but she kinda sucked when she was around with Dave. For the twins, Amy was pretty hot, but I wouldn't last a second with her since I obviously know her true nature. Samey was pretty lame too, with how she's treated Amy before. Jasmine and Scarlett have scared me too, and Sugar's just so crazy, vile, and disgusting! She's also very unsightly too! Sure, Chris may have taken Sugar's side whenever she's having an issue with Ella, but I'd rather be on Ella's side since I sort of understand her... I don't know much about the guys who were on that season with me. I don't have a lot of comment about them.

Speaking of which, while we were in the middle of our conversation, we've compared the invites that we got. Apparently, both of us has a "Special Spot" and I wonder what it means. I hope it's a good thing since Ella seemed pretty excited about it. Looks like we'll have to find out when we arrive to prom tomorrow night! Hello everyone...the Tophster is back!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading the second part of everyone's POV's! Now the next chapter should be when the formal danceprom starts, and I really hope you're looking forward to this too! :D PLEASE leave a review, and share your thoughts about the story so far! I'd love to hear your comments! :) It might take a bit of time when I write those scenes of what happens, so stay tuned! Feel free to take a guess on what might happen, and how you think will happen during everyone's reunion! :) Stay tuned, and leave a review! XO!**


	11. The Start Of Prom

It's already a Saturday night, the night where the Total Drama Annual Prom Reunion starts. The sky has turned from a dark shade of blue to black, assuming to be at around 7:00 P.M. The constellations were slightly spread around the light thin blue clouds in the sky, obscuring the full moon with its transparent covers and smoke.

It was lightly quiet in town, when a white Honda drove quietly in a street in a normal neighborhood full of duplex's. Inside of the car, Shawn, who was in his nice black tuxedo with a green bow-tie, and of course, his favorite green beanie, was driving carefully and slowly, while keeping his eyes steady at the road. He had his briefcase full of his half-millions sitting on the passenger seat, while his girlfriend, Jasmine, was sitting in the backseat, behind Shawn.

Due to her tall height, Jasmine was leaning to the front while she's hugging her knees. The outback girl was wearing a long floor-length dark emerald strapless dress with golden strappy details around her waist and torso. She had her hair in a classic bun with a ribbon around her updo that matches the color of her dress. She was smiling in excitement, when Shawn pulled up in front of a light blue duplex house, close to the end of the street he drove.

"Oh Shawn! I'm just so excited! Right after we pick up Sammy, we'll get to go to prom! Just in time for the prom pictures!" the tall teen squealed, as Shawn kept his patience and smile on his face. He had slight lines under his eyes due to his constant fears of a future zombie apocalypse, but he was able to keep control since he knows how much Jasmine means to him.

"Me too, Jas! I hope you don't mind me asking this, but if Sammy and Rodney are going out as dates, why couldn't he pick her up?" he replied and asked, not trying to sound rude. Shawn was just wondering since he didn't get the full information of Sammy and Rodney attending together.

"Rodney had to be at this place earlier since he's hired as a temporary snack table server, so he just had to help Mike and Zoey with you know...all of the punch, the food, everything! That's also when Sammy needs to take her time and prepare herself for prom! Plus, it'd be fun if her and I take pictures together as friends too, ya know what I mean?!" Jasmine answered. Shawn nodded, understanding Jasmine's point.

While they were still waiting for Samey, she was in her own room, while staring at a reflection of herself in her own full-body mirror. She was modeling the dress that she picked out when her and Jasmine went shopping. A floor-length strapless dress that has a white sequined top design, a red skirt, and a white sash and bow that goes around her waist. She was holding her clutch that matches the colors of her dress as she turned from left to right, looking and feeling great about prom.

Samey had a small shy smile on her face while she was squinting her big teal blue eyes. She stroke her light sandy smooth blonde hair a few times, lightly playing around with her appearance.

"Wow...tonight's gonna be the night...that's for sure! I hope I don't look too shabby for Rodney though," she said to herself, placing a one second frown on her face. Then she smiled again as she rolled her eyes to the nearest clock on her wall. It's 7:15 P.M.! She gasped quick while looking at the time.

"Oh Em Gee! It's quarter after seven! Shawn and Jasmine should be here by now!" she exclaimed and picked up her long red skirt, placing her delicate feet into her white flats. She quickly rushed out of her room, and then ran downstairs, on her way out of the house.

"Bye mom! I'm gonna go to the dance right now! I'll see you in a few hours!" she notified her mother before she left the house quick, and slammed the door shut behind her. Samey noticed a white car, recognizing two faces who were looking at their right. She quickly ran while gripping onto her clutch.

Jasmine looked out of the window from the car, and has noticed Samey running towards them.

"Oh Shawn! Sammy's coming! Can you unlock the doors now?" she notified and asked, watching her best friend walking up to Shawn's white car. He immediately did Jasmine's favor, when the car made a couple clicks, the sounds where the car doors are unlocked.

The blonde twin immediately opened the back door, and slid herself in. Samey's sitting right next to Jasmine in the backseat. She's sitting behind the passenger seat while she was buckling up.

"Sammy! You've made it! You look very pretty, gal!" Jasmine complimented, surprised to see how very pretty the nicer twin looks. Samey turned her head and smiled back at Jasmine.

"Hey, thanks Jasmine! You look beautiful too! Green is totally your color!" she replied with the mixture of her nervous and her exciting tone.

"Thanks girly! Are you ready to have some fun without Amy?!" Jasmine replied, as Samey nodded and laughed at her question.

"Well, looks like we're all set! I got my briefcase full of my half-millions, and we just picked up Sammy, so it looks like we're off to prom!" Shawn exclaimed, remembering what he needs to do before the three friends drove off, on their way to the biggest formal event that Mike and Zoey are throwing. Jasmine and Samey kept their big smiles on their faces, as Shawn started driving forward, on their way to prom.

* * *

><p>In a very big room, that was on the last floor of the building, a quiet DJ music was playing softly, when a certain couple examined the room with their smiles on their faces. The room was nice and dark. The walls are natural chocolate brown colored, decorated with circular golden lights that glow, giving the dark room a very proper lighting. The carpet in the room is the color of sweet caramel, spotted with golden light reflected from the circular lights all around the walls. The floor also had a light yellow glowing dash that goes across the room diagonally, with the other side of the floor being the color of a rotten apple.<p>

There were also many circular tables placed against the walls. Each of them have a white table floor-length cloth, and two black chairs for every table. Some of them have four chairs. The room also included the DJ set that was placed against the wall, with a snack table being set across from where the DJ set was. The snack table is covered with a white cloth, and it includes a huge variety of food, such as a large glass bowl of red punch with a black dipper, many red plastic cups that are already filled with punch, a bowl full of chips, three orders of cake, and two bottles of soda that are placed right next to the stack of transparent plastic cups, paper plates, and plastic forks.

"Wow Mike! This place looks really good! Just like an actual High School Prom, but with less people who will attend!" the red-headed girl said, as she's continued to look around the room along with her date.

"Thanks Zoey! This took me hours to get this place all set up! Hopefully, Beardo and Rodney would show up any minute now. Although this party is gonna start in 45 minutes!" Mike replied, gazing down while smiling at his girlfriend.

The couple looked nice for a formal evening. Zoey was wearing a long white floor-length vintage dress. The skirt had a lot of ruffled details, while her halter top dress shows a lot of her cleavage. Her red hair was in a simple glamorous updo including a white flower in her hair, while she was wearing her white dangling earrings, crystal bracelets and a simple necklace to complete her look.

Mike was in his black tuxedo, with a white dress shirt peeking out of the V-neck collar of his tux jacket. He was also wearing a red tie, while his dark hair was slicked back, similar to the hairstyle that one of his personalities, Vito, had.

The two love birds look at each other, studying how wonderful their partner looks for the night. Mike was smiling at how beautiful Zoey looked, while she was gazing on how handsome Mike looked, especially with his hair being slicked back.

After a minute, they've heard two male voices appearing into the room, when they've drawn their attention to Beardo and Rodney making their entrance. Their eyes widened after they've made their appearance.

Beardo had his messy afro out like usual. He was wearing a red V-neck dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up all the way to his elbows. He was also wearing a pair of black dress pants with shoulder straps attached. He looked semi-formal with a pair of a good-quality black converse shoes. Rodney was wearing a light blue formal blouse that are properly tucked into his pair of white formal pants, including a white tie, a brown belt, and a pair of dark brown dress shoes to complete his whole look.

Both of them noticed Mike and Zoey at their sight after having a quick conversation on their way, and after they've entered the room. Mike and Zoey smiled as they started walking up to them.

"Hi! You must be Beardo and Rodney, am I right?" Zoey greeted, while trying to learn the guests' names. Beardo took out his hand, and smiled in reply.

"You got it! You. Must. Be. Mike and Zoey! Am I right?" he replied oddly, right when Zoey grabbed his hand. The both of them shook hands, as a greeting to each other.

"Yes! It's very nice to meet you! I'm really glad that you guys made it just on time! Mike and I were just looking around the room to see if there was anything else missing for prom, and so far so good, looks like everything's all set! Except we need other people to be there, of course," the indie girl replied, while the four had a slight laugh after the end of her sentence.

"So Zoey...ummm...where's the snack table at?" Rodney asked, while gazing down at her. Zoey turned around, and pointed at the long table, filled with a lot of food that were already stacked and prepared.

"It's right over there! Feel free to fill up the cups with soda! That can keep you busy for a little while until everyone shows up!" she answered, looking back and fourth at the snake table, and the country boy who was looking down at her for a random second.

"Wow! Thanks! I'll get right on it! I hope my date shows up soon. I want to serve her the best food and drink when she gets here," Rodney responded, as he started walking his way to the snack table.

"Well, it looks like I'll be at the DJ set then! I've got an in-ter-est-ing music playlist that I'd like to pull up on my DJ account, if you don't mind that is!" said Beardo, who turned his heel, about to walk over to the DJ set. Zoey nodded in response before letting him go.

"Go right ahead, Beardo! Mike and I will be outside of the door to greet everyone else who's coming! Hopefully it won't be for so long until they get here!" Zoey replied, as her and Mike linked their arms together. The couple slowly walked to the door, the door where Beardo and Rodney came from.

The hallway outside of the room was bright and white, and the floor was covered with a long red carpet that leads to the room they're standing in front of, just like what celebrities do when they walk to their fame. Their smiles were still glued to their faces, still eager to start their formal party. Zoey inhaled, facing forward just like Mike.

"I'm really excited for this to start, Mike... You know, as amazing as it is to be with you, don't you feel like it would be nice to get acquainted with everyone who's competed last season? I mean like, a lot of people seemed be like...you know...outcasts, or however you describe it?" she started the conversation, while turning her head to her boyfriend. Mike took a couple of seconds to respond to Zoey's comment.

"Yeah, I know how much you like to make friends, but so do I! It's nice to get to know everyone who's had the same experience as us. I've had a lot of trouble making friends since I was often trapped into my own brain," he replied, and looked back at the red-head. Zoey made a huge smile, when the both of them started looking at each other once again.

"Now that you're able to take control of yourself, Mike, I think you're gonna do just fine! I don't think you should worry anymore since I can definitely see our future," she responded. Mike nodded slowly, while they were still waiting for guests from the Pahkitew Generation to arrive.

Mike and Zoey have been in a healthy relationship ever since All-Stars ended. Now that Mal, and his other personalities, are vanished from the inside of his mind, he was able to get to know Zoey, and the two have never gotten into a single fight, nor did get into any complications since then. They've remained in very good terms, as they're ready to continue their relationship.

The two of them ended up looking at each other, until a familiar female voice says "Hey!", which immediately drew their attention. It was Sky, who was standing in front of them.

Sky looked nice and ready, especially for a prom night. She was wearing a purple and maroon plasma-textured dress, with white and purple spotted-detail spaghetti straps. She also had her hair in a simple bun, with a dark red thick hair-tie around it, with dangling earrings that matches the color of her hair-tie. She was also carrying a purple clutch that matches the shade of her dress. Sky smiled at the couple, in a slight nervous way, when the couple smiled back at her.

"Hi! You must be Sky! I'm really familiar with you from last season!" Zoey greeted as she stuck out her hand. Sky immediately grabbed Zoey's hand while the two of them shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Zoey! I know you from Season four and five, along with you, Mike!" she replied, and then shook hands with Mike.

"Yeah, I'd like to congratulate you for being runner-up! You've gotten really far in this competition! Too bad that things didn't go well between you and Dave though, are you guys doing okay after it ended?" Zoey responded, and frowned a bit, remembering the news of how Sky and Dave's relationship went downhill in the finale. Sky frowned and sighed in reply after hearing Zoey's last sentence.

"Well, we've never really talked ever since it ended, although I did write him an apologetic letter before getting the invite! Is Dave here now? Just wondering," the aspiring Olympian replied and asked, wondering if he would attend at some point.

"Nope, he's not here yet! The party's gonna start in about a half hour, so you're one of the only people here who just arrived at an early time!" the indie chick explained, as Sky nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that! My mom had to work right away, so she's gotta drop me off here very early! Better early than late, I guess I could say that!" Sky responded, when the two girls and Mike had a slight laughter.

"Oh it's no problem, Sky! Feel free to roam around the room! The only people who are here right now are Rodney and Beardo. Rodney's working at the snack table, helping us prepare the food, and Beardo's at his DJ station, pulling out his full playlist of songs! So go ahead! We'll be out there if you need us!" Zoey answered, as her and Mike moved out of the entry, allowing Sky into the well-decorated room for prom.

"Thanks guys! I could definitely go for some treats right now!" Sky thanked, when she started heading into the room. Right when she stepped in, she's noticed how gorgeous the ballroom itself looked. Her eyes widened, while she's looked from left to right. A quiet R&B song started playing, right after she noticed Beardo working on his computer at his station, where he's working on his playlist.

Then she looked to her left, and noticed someone tall behind the snack table. It was Rodney. She knew that she would be hungry, so she's decided to walk up to him with a brief smile on her face. After a few seconds, she's noticed how good the food options look on the table.

"Hey Rodney!" Sky greeted, when she took a quick look at him, and then back down at the food table.

"Oh...hey Sky!" the hopeless romantic greeted back. Rodney's trying his best not to fall in love with Sky since he has a date who will arrive eventually when prom starts. Surprisingly, he didn't fall for her after she's talked to him like usual, just like other times when he's talked to girls. The main reason why is because Rodney always remembers the kiss that Samey left on his cheek after asking her out to prom. He knew that he could never betray the memory of that smooch. At this time, he's currently letting Sky pick out the food she wants to take to the table.

"This food looks really good! I'll just take a slice of cake, a couple of chips, and some punch," said Sky, who just picked out a paper plate and a plastic fork from the stack next to the other stack filled with transparent plastic cups. Rodney smiled, and looked down at Sky, while she picked herself a slice of vanilla cake to herself.

"Oh okay! Hope you enjoy the food, Sky! Hopefully my date should be here soon," Rodney replied, which made Sky froze, and looked at him for a brief moment. She revealed a playful smile on her face.

"Oh nice! Who's your date?" she asked, wondering who Rodney's going out with. Rodney smiled more, and rolled his dotted eyes at the ceiling.

"The angel twin...Samey," he dreamily answered, still thinking about the nicer blonde twin that he fell in love with back at the formal clothing store. Sky smiled in relief, knowing how happy Rodney is with her. However, it bothered Sky a bit since she knows that she still has feelings for Dave, and was unsure if they would make up eventually.

"Awww! I hope it works out between you two! I'm gonna go ahead and eat my food now! Have a good night," she concluded the quick conversation properly, and took her plate filled with a slice of cake and chips, and also a cup of red punch. She frowned after she turned her heel, and walked to an empty free table that was in the middle of the room, and close to the wall.

Rodney's watched Sky walk away slowly until she sat at her table, and started eating some of her treats. He's looked at her for a curious minute, yet he still couldn't keep his mind off of Samey ever since the kiss on her cheek.

_'I wonder if everything's going alright for Sky. She seemed pretty sad when she just got here. Maybe she's feeling alone. Heck, I still would not leave Samey for her. I can't just do that! But whatever's bugging Sky, I hope everything goes okay for her,' _Rodney thought in mind, while he started looking down again at the snack table, still filled with plenty of food there is left.

At the table, Sky's picked up her fork and pierced it onto a chunk of slice she has on her cake. She started enjoying her cake, yet she was also feeling nervous at the same time since she knew that the night is gonna start very soon. She was also enjoying the R&B song that was currently playing in the room, which gave her so much thought about this one person she's been thinking about for the past week.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the start of Total Drama Pahkitew Prom! :D I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and be sure to keep in mind that there will be plenty of chapters ahead that involves everyone's time in prom! :) I apologize if Beardo and Rodney were a bit out of character, but I hope it doesn't bother any of you though! Leave a review, and tell me what you think of it so far! Tell me, do you think Rodney and Samey's date would go well? Will Dave and Sky make up when they see each other? How will things go for Shawn and Jasmine once they arrive? Review! XO!<strong>


	12. The Reunion Begins

Jasmine, Shawn, and Samey were walking up the stairs in the corner of the building that loops from floor-to-floor. Jasmine was leading their way, while Shawn was carrying the briefcase containing his half-millions, as Samey was following right behind them, still on their way to the Annual Prom. The girls were holding their prom skirts up to avoid tripping over the steps during the process of finding their way to the room.

"Wow...that's a lot of stairs!" complained Samey. Her legs were feeling tired after her and the couple went up to eight floors, so they're currently walking up to the ninth floor. The stairs were concrete brown, while the walls around them are blank white, with a few picture frames that contains professional paintings and copyrighted drawings. Jasmine and Shawn were sweating from their foreheads, also feeling as exhausted as Samey.

"Well, I think we're almost here! Jasmine, didn't the invite say that the room is on the last floor? Because we've already walked like eighteen staircases around the corner of this building, and there were like, two staircases on each floor!" replied and questioned Shawn, who was looking straight towards his girlfriend, who was holding a piece of invite containing the address in front of her.

"Yes, it did say that we're having the party on the last floor in this building. There's only nine floors, so I'm guessing we're almost there," Jasmine answered, as she studied the piece of address on her invite. Then she looked straight ahead, when the three friends kept walking upstairs. They had to go through one more staircase in order to arrive on the last floor.

As soon as there were no more staircases to walk up to, Jasmine, Shawn, and Samey panted and inhaled with a short amount of breaths after having to climb many stairs in the building. Jasmine and Samey released their skirts from their hands, and rubbed off the sweat from their palms after having to keep grip of it for at least around three to five minutes.

"Geez...this building should had an elevator if you ask me...I think we've made it though! No more staircases, and definitely no sign of zombies around!" Shawn exclaimed and looked around himself. He was holding the briefcase by the handle with his grip, when him, Jasmine, and Samey noticed a brown door with a glass pane window standing in front of them. They've also noticed the red walk carpet behind the door from the window, as they briefly study their direction.

"Hmmmm, I can see the red carpet that could lead us to somewhere! Lets go," said Jasmine, who just pulled the silver thick handle of the right door. She held the door open, while Shawn and Samey started entering. Jasmine ducked and entered the doorway after they've entered before her. The three started walking, while following the direction the red carpet was taking them to.

* * *

><p>Mike and Zoey have been waiting outside of the room patiently. Beardo, Rodney, and Sky were the first three guests to show up at the annual prom. After another slight minute, they can hear footsteps approaching closer, bringing curiosity onto their faces, wondering who else is showing up! Both of their eyes widened, when they immediately saw Jasmine, Shawn, and Samey walking up.<p>

"Oh my gosh...Mike! I think Shawn's here, and he brought the half-million dollar case with him! Ohhh I'm just so excited to meet him, his girlfriend Jasmine, and...which twin is that?! Is that Amy, or...is it Samey?!" Zoey whispered to Mike, still watching the three walking towards them. She placed an awkward grin on her face, feeling nervous yet excited to meet them.

"Hmmm...I can't tell who she is either...however, she does seem a lot happy, so I'm guessing that must be Samey...but wow! Glad that Shawn and Jasmine are coming too!" Mike replied, and also made an awkward nervous grin on his face like Zoey, keeping his eyes glued to the guests that are walking closer to them.

Right when Shawn, Jasmine, and Samey met up with Mike and Zoey, who were still standing in front of the entry, they began to shake hands with one another, while greeting each other.

"Hey guys! I'm really glad you made it on time! My name is Zoey, and this is my boyfriend, Mike!" Zoey began to greet herself and Mike, as she shook hands with Jasmine.

"It's very nice to meet you, girly, and Mike! Just in case if you forgot who I am, I'm Jasmine, and this is my boyfriend, Shawn, and my good ol' pal, Sammy!" Jasmine also introduced herself, Shawn, and Samey, while they've continued to exchange hand-shaking with Mike and Zoey.

"Ohhhh, so you're Samey! The nicer twin, right?!" Mike responded, while facing the blonde twin, when the both of them started shaking hands. Samey made a small shy smile, letting Mike shake her hand.

"Yup, that's me! And please call me Sammy! That's my a-a-actual real n-n-name!" she replied, in a shy pleasant manner. They've immediately released their hands, when Mike placed his hand behind his head.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Nice to meet you, Sammy! Where's the other twin by the way?" Mike apologized, and quickly corrected himself while chuckling, and then asked from wonder. Samey's eyes widened, knowing that she just forgot about her sister not being able to attend.

"Oh Amy?! Oh uh...she couldn't make it since...well...she's sick...with a...fever! Yeah, a fever!" she answered nervously, right when she placed her hands behind herself. Her teal blue eyes dozed off to a different direction, feeling awkward and embarrassed at the same time after having to come up with an excuse on why Amy wasn't attending to prom. Of course, she was the one who threw her invite in the bushes. Mike and Zoey frowned after learning Samey's answer.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear, Sammy! I hope she feels better though, and I hope you two are getting along after from what happened last season!..." Zoey responded, sympathizing her excuse of Amy's absence. Samey was still looking away from the couple, while she was looking at the white concrete floor peeking out of the red carpet.

"Yeah...it's kind of a bummer, right? Even if she still treats me like crap...I feel kind of bad..." the blonde replied. Mike and Zoey nodded, still keeping their compassionate sorrow expressions on their faces. Then Zoey smiled a bit, still looking down at the twin.

"I hope she feels better though! So Shawn...I would like to congratulate you for winning the prize money! You really earned it, and it's so thoughtful of you to split half of them with your girlfriend too," she said as she turned her head to Shawn, showing a proper red smile on her face.

"Oh... Thanks Zoey! I hope we can still celebrate it, especially if I have half of the money in my case! I hope you're really careful on who you invite though...I don't want any zombies going near my half-million dollar briefcase!" Shawn replied, still slightly paranoid and fearful about his biggest fear coming sooner than ever. Zoey laughed in response, while Mike, Jasmine, and Samey giggled a bit when they were looking at Shawn.

"What?! What are you guys laughing about? A zombie apocalypse is a serious matter! I don't want any of that to happen while we're trying to have some fun around here!" he responded to the laughter in a serious way. The laughter stopped, yet they were still smiling while staring at Shawn.

"There's no such thing as zombies, Shawn! Just relax! We're gonna have a fun time tonight, so I don't think you should worry that much. Oh yeah, I've also split the money with Zoey ever since All-Stars ended, so we can still celebrate you for winning! You totally deserved it, dude!" Mike replied, and complimented, which took the serious expression off of Shawn's face.

"Well...it might happen, it might not happen tonight, we'll have to wait and see! I could be right, and I could be wrong, so we'll have to wait and see about the zombie apocalypse! I'm always prepared since I got a couple handy stuff to use in my tux pockets if I ever see ONE zombie at my sight!" he responded, still always as vigilant and paranoid as he usually was. Mike and Zoey were silent for a few seconds, yet Jasmine saved the conversation when she's decided to ask more questions to the couple.

"So Zoey...Mike...do you have any idea on when we'll celebrate Shawn's winnings? Plus, how long will this party last?" the Australian Outback Girl asked, and placed her hands on Shawn's shoulders. She gave it a brief massage to keep her survivor-skilled boyfriend calm.

"Well...Mike and I have thought that we could celebrate it at around 9:30 or something...just prolly after we get enough time for you guys to reunite with others who have competed in the same season as you. Plus, we have a special spot for two of the other guests who deserves to be Prom King and Queen! Mike is gonna serve the king crown, while I serve the queen tiara. It's gonna come right before we celebrate Shawn's winnings. Prom will end at midnight," Zoey answered, as Jasmine nodded at her response.

"Sounds great, and midnight seems pretty fair! That's gotta be one more hour than other high school proms that have existed! By the way, what time is it now?! I didn't see any clocks while Shawn, Sammy, and I were walking all the way upstairs to the last floor!" Jasmine responded and asked. She was looking around herself to see if there was the nearest clock around her, yet no sign of it. Mike pulled out his wrist, and rolled up the black sleeve. He looked at the time on the watch, and then placed the tux sleeve back over the watch on his wrist.

"It starts in five minutes! It's 7:55 now! Do you guys wanna come in?! Only Beardo, Rodney, and Sky are in there! Beardo's working at the DJ set, Rodney's at the snack table, and Sky's in there too. I guess looking around the room while waiting for others to arrive?" he answered and offered, right when him and Zoey moved out of the entry doorway to the room. Jasmine, Shawn, and Samey can hear the R&B slow song playing in the room even louder than before.

"Oh Rodney's here?! That's great because I'm supposed to be his date! Wait, before I go in, is there a bathroom that I could use?! I wanna check up on my makeup quick!" Samey responded, and placed her fingers into her light sandy blonde hair. She felt anxious, and was also still nervous about the way she's looked. Mike and Zoey smiled in reply, when they've turned their heads to Samey.

"Yeah! If you make a left down in this hallway, the girls bathroom should be the second door on the right!" Zoey answered, while pointing the direction in the hallway, where Samey, Shawn, and Jasmine came from. The twin briefly smiled in reply, looking at the direction the indie chick pointed at.

"Oh okay! Thanks Zoey! I'll be there in a few minutes! Sorry, I just need to check on my eyeliner and my lipstick quick! I wanna look perfect for Rodney!" Samey replied, turning her heel before she started walking away.

"Awwww! You and Rodney would be an adorable couple! Don't worry, Sammy! Take your time! We're not rushing for anything!" Zoey responded, and locked her hands together, looking as adored at the fact that Samey's attending to prom with Rodney together.

"Yeah! We'll be right in there, girly! Shawn and I will wait for you!" said Jasmine, who's looking down at the twin. Samey smiled in a shy way, and nodded at them before she walked away to the girls bathroom. After she started walking, Shawn and Jasmine entered in with their briefcase together. A few seconds after they've entered the room, a loud rap song started playing next.

The couple looked amazed at how the room turned out. They've noticed Beardo working at the DJ set, and then Rodney, who was still preparing more food on the long snack table bar, and then Jasmine immediately noticed Sky, who was still eating a couple more treats after having some cake.

"Shawn! Why don't you go find us a table?! I'm gonna go say hi to Sky quick! You can join with me too if you want!" Jasmine instructed, when she looked at Shawn for a brief moment. Shawn nodded in reply, and briefly smiled.

"Sure, go ahead! I'll find a good table for my money case! I'll join with you in a minute," he agreed and replied. Jasmine squealed happily and nodded in response, and then picked up her emerald prom skirt. She started walking off, leaving Shawn behind as he carried his briefcase, and placed it onto the nearest table covered with white floor-length table cloth.

Shawn pulled out the black chair, and took a seat, scooting himself in. After placing the case flat on the side, he unbuckled the two locks, snapping it opened, and lift the lid to make sure that the stack of money is in it's place.

"Jasmine, I'll be right there in a few minutes. I just want to reorganize my stack of 500,000 dollars, and make sure that no zombie took it while we were on our way!" he said to himself, grabbing a couple stacks of dollars, and re-arranging it into its places.

Meanwhile, right when Jasmine walked up to the table Sky was at, Sky immediately noticed Jasmine after eating a single chip with a huge smile on her face.

"Sky! It's so good to see you!" Jasmine greeted to her former team-mate, with her smile still bigger than ever. Sky smiled back, when she got up from her table, and walked up to the tall girl. Both of them gave each other a big reuniting hug. Sky had her arms wrapped around Jasmine's lower back, while Jasmine had her arms around Sky's head and her shoulder blades.

"Hey Jasmine! It's been a while! How have you been?!" Sky exclaimed and replied, feeling happy that she gets to reunite with someone who's at least decent with her. Their hug have lasted for only five seconds before they release their embrace. They started looking at each other, right when Jasmine started kneeling down, facing towards Sky.

"Oh Sky! I'm really glad to see you again! Shawn just brought in the half-million dollar case with him since we're going to have a huge celebration later on during our reunion! I'm so glad he's decided to split the money with me, so now...I own a flower shop, and also started my business in cage-fighting school! Isn't Shawn the sweetest?!" Jasmine answered optimistically. Sky's smile went smaller, yet she's still showing her real smile.

"Awww! I'm really happy for you, Jasmine! I'm so glad that you guys are in great terms now, especially with what happened in the finale. You two totally deserve the money! I'm so happy for you! I still feel really horrible about what happened between Dave and I though," Sky responded, and then frowned once again. Her dark brown eyes started narrowing down to the floor, yet Jasmine also frowned as well, sympathizing Sky's feelings.

She didn't respond for the first few seconds since she wasn't sure on what to say. Jasmine remembers how she's convinced Sky that Dave was her arch enemy the moment when she's switched teams. Now all that she's hoping is that the both would make up at some point, even though she feels slightly indifferent about Dave. She knew that Sky deserves better, yet she wants to respect her feelings for him. She knew how much Sky's liked Dave before it went downhill between the both of them.

"Did you guys talk ever since our experience on that island ended? At all?" she asked, finally getting the idea of how to respond to Sky properly. Sky shook her head slowly, while gazing down at her feet in front of Jasmine.

"No...we haven't talked at all. I'd figure that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore after everything that's happened on that robotic island. Keith and I broke up after all of us went home, and I've agreed to end it with him since I've had enough of boys during that time. While I still regret not telling Dave the real truth in the first place, I just hope for the best for him. I've decided to cope with that remorse by continuing to follow my older sister's footsteps, to become a professional Olympian. I felt better after not having to deal with anymore boys or relationships, but part of me still misses Dave, Jasmine...I also wrote him an apologetic letter since I got that invite. I didn't hear back from him, so I'm kind of nervous about seeing him again if he ever does go to prom...I don't know..." she replied and explained, looking up and down at Jasmine and the brown carpet on the floor.

Jasmine bit her lip, while rolling her eyes to the right. Part of her, feels like it was her fault since she was the one who's convinced Sky to keep her head in the game, and not pay any of her attention to Dave. She knew there was the reason why, while remembering how much she's liked Shawn when her experience on Total Drama Pahkitew Island started. Even they were on different teams when the season began. She felt like a hypocrite after remembering the start of her experience, but then she knew why she's convinced Sky to not allign with anyone from her opposite team.

"Oh Sky...I'm really sorry! It was actually my fault that things didn't work out between you and Dave.." Jasmine began to respond. Sky looked at her confused and puzzled in response, putting on a facial expression where she looked just as curious.

"What do you mean, Jasmine?! You had nothing to do with it? How was it your fault?" the petite Olympian responded, still looking puzzled at Jasmine. She let out a huge sigh, and began to explain more.

"No, it was my fault because back when you've switched teams with Max, I've told you many times to keep your head in the game, and not allign with anyone who was on your former team, especially Dave. The reason why I've convinced you stay on our team was because I was really mad at Shawn, and I couldn't bear to see any of my team-mates interact with anyone who was on the opposite team as us. I've figured that you guys were just as competitive as us. Shawn betrayed me during that dueling stick challenge. I thought he's promised to let me win for my team, but he's hit me instead! I wasn't necessarily jealous of you and Dave being in good terms while I was angry with Shawn. I just didn't want any of my team-mates to go through that same issue as I did..." Jasmine fully explained, which slightly surprised Sky, yet she nodded while Jasmine was telling the full story.

"Ohhh is that why?! But Jasmine, I would never blame you for ruining Dave and I's relationship! I think you had the right to warn me about staying in the game instead of committing into a relationship with Dave. That's why I came here in the first place. I was here to win the money, and I've never really planned to date anyone during the experience. Well, I sort of forgotten about Keith ever since we were in that zeppelin, but I have intended to dump him since I don't want him to become a distraction from concentrating on my game. But I can totally understand why you're blaming yourself from all this. Dave and I have planned to go on a date after trying to help me win the millions...but sadly...that never happened. At least you guys were able to make up, and stay in great terms with each other unlike Dave and I..." Sky responded to Jasmine's explanation, as she sat down on the table, and placed her cheeks into her fists, with both of her elbows placed firmly on the table.

Jasmine frowned with compassion while watching Sky telling her everything. Jasmine also took a seat on the black chair, sitting on the opposite side of the table as Sky. The two girls began to chat from there, clarifying their own stories and intentions.

* * *

><p>Back in a clean, white, sparkly bathroom, Samey was modeling in front of a flat clear mirror, turning from left to right to make sure that every part of her looks as good as she was hoping to look. Then she grabbed a cherry-flavored lip gloss from her red clutch. She opened the cap of it, as she carefully placed a dab of drop of red gloss onto her lips. She gently moved the wand full of gloss from left to right all over the top and the bottom of her red rosy lips.<p>

After she applied enough gloss, she screwed the cap back on while moving her lips, blending the gloss all around the edges. Her lips looked more red and shiny. Samey even looked satisfied when she was looking at a reflection of herself in the mirror. She still looks beautiful than ever, studying her own reflection.

"Okay...I think I'm ready for this date with Rodney...Oh I just hope that he thinks that I look at least...pretty for a night like this! Sammy, this is gonna be the best night of your life...your sister's not here to torture you anymore...this is your chance to shine and have a good time...I think I'm ready now!" she was talking to herself in a nervous quiet tone of voice. She smiled before she started exiting the bathroom.

Right after she left the bathroom, a flush occurred, when someone stepped out. The teal-blue door creaked opened after the flush. She stepped out while carrying her white clutch. She was wearing a dress that looked like Samey's, except the colors of her dress were reversed. Red sequined top, white silky skirt, red flats, red sash with a bow that was wrapped around her waist and back, and most of all, she looked just like Samey, except with a birthmark that was next to her eye, and an angry expression she often has on her face.

"Oh you're definitely going to get this, Sparame..." the meaner twin said to herself, grabbing a mascara from her white clutch. She started looking at the mirror herself, studying her own reflection, while knowing that she's missing something from her face. She opened the red cap of it, and started stroking her small lashes with her mascara wand with her eyebrows slightly scrunched from her angry constipated look.


	13. Mistaken Love Drama

Samey's heart was beating fast due to slight anxiety and of course, feeling nervous about entering prom. Mostly, she was nervous about her and Rodney's date together. She placed a wide awkward smile on her face, getting ready to head into the room. Both of her hands were gripping onto the red clutch, feeling the sweat that was born between her palms. She chinned up a bit, and walked slowly to the doorway, with a loud rap song that was playing in the room.

Mike and Zoey were smiling at the blonde, watching her enter the room, wishing for her to have fun. Samey didn't bother looking at the couple since she felt shy to take a quick glance at them. She kept forcing her smile onto her face, not letting it disappear until she entered the room. Mike and Zoey were standing on the right side of the doorway, and Zoey had both of her hands on Mike's tux-sleeve arm.

"She looks pretty nervous if you ask me, Mike, but I hope she'll be alright during our prom time!" Zoey whispered to her tall slim boyfriend, seconds after Samey disappeared into the room. Mike's smile went wide, gazing down at his girlfriend, who's still looking as gorgeous as ever.

"She will be now that-" he replied in a quiet tone of voice before he was interrupted by a familiar female voice that was speaking to them.

"Now that what?!" another blonde chick questioned, appearing almost out of nowhere, while crossing her arms, and squinting at the couple in suspicion. Mike and Zoey looked threatened by the way she's talked, but the both of them knew who she was. She looked like someone who you can get easily confused with, when the other disappeared less than a few seconds ago.

The couple remained quiet while they were looking at the familiar girl standing right in front of them. She was still waiting for one of them to answer, as she tapped her feet with curiosity. One of her eyebrows lowered, while the other rose, still studying the expression Mike and Zoey have reacted right when she appeared in front of them. The blonde girl must be assuming that they might be secretly happy that she wasn't able to attend at some point due to Samey's reasonable excuse on why she couldn't go to prom. She has sensitive ears, almost as sensitive as Samey's.

"Amy...? Is that you?" Zoey quietly asked, looking slightly fearful at the way she was looking at her, along with Mike who looked scared at the twin too. Their lower eyelids squinted, while studying the angry face of that blonde spoiled-looking twin.

"Of course that's me! Who did you think I was?! Sparame?!" she responded in a modern rude tone of voice. Mike and Zoey still have the same expressions on their faces as before. Anxious and scared.

"But...I thought you were sick at home, Amy? That's what Sammy has told us when her, Jasmine, and Shawn have arrived. Not that we don't want you here though, which is why you're also invited to our Total Drama Annual Prom, of course!" Mike answered, not as nervous or anxious as before. Amy's eyebrows scrunch in a 'excuse me?' kind of manner, as she made a couple steps towards Mike.

"What...?! I'm not sick! I was never sick at all! My dumbass twin sister threw MY invite in the bushes just so I wouldn't go! Luckily, I just saw what she did, just so I won't have to miss the party! Now Sparame's gonna pay for this!" she explained more aggressively. Mike and Zoey's eyes widened, speechless at what Amy just said. The kind of speechless where they don't know what to say to her. They remained looking at Amy, with the awkward atmosphere surrounding them. Amy shook her head a minute later after a random silence.

"Ugh! I'm going in! I'm still glad that I made it just in time!" she concluded her quick conversation with the couple, when she ended up stomping her way inside of the ballroom. Mike and Zoey have watched the meaner twin head in, with a still-confused expression on their faces. Then they took a look at each other before they turned their heads back to the direction, where they're going to welcome more guests to prom.

It surprised them, and it almost startled them, when someone else just showed up at their very own sight. He was a guy who is slightly shorter than Zoey, just about 5'4 tall. He looked nice, clean, and very formally well-dressed. Mike and Zoey can smell the nice, aroma, cologne fragrance from their distance, something that they enjoy since this is the kind of cologne that Mike wears. Especially on formal events, and Zoey loved it. The guy was standing in front of them, with an awkward confused expression on his face, looking at the couple. It was Dave.

Dave was dressed up just like Mike. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt peaking out of the V-chest tux coat with a dark blue tie to complete his formal look. His grown-back hair was nicely combed as always, just like the hair he's had when he was on Total Drama Pahkitew Island.

"What's her problem?" he spoke, seconds after he just showed up, and seconds after Amy entered the room. Zoey smiled, when Mike shrugged and rolled his eyes in the air, having absolute no clue on what was going on between the twins. Forgetting about Amy's complaint, the indie chick took a few steps closer to Dave with a bigger smile on her face.

"Dave! It's so good to meet you! I'm glad you've decided to come!" she responded in excitement, and took out her right clean pale hand for him to shake on. Her hand looks clean to Dave, so he's decided to grab it, and shake on it as a proper greeting. Of course, it would be silly if Zoey's hands were dirty, which is why he instantly shook her hand.

"Yeah! I've got nothing better to do tonight, which is why I've decided to come. Not just that, but I also have some questions that I wanna ask you guys before I head in...I just need some REALLY good advise on what I should do just so I won't have to screw up again," Dave replied, feeling just as nervous as he used to be for prom. He knew how healthy Mike and Zoey's relationship is considering the fact that he's watched all seasons of Total Drama before experiencing Pahkitew Island. He's thought that the both of them would have answers for dating situations that Dave has gone through. Mike stepped up, and stood next to Zoey, when the both of them started looking at him in curiosity, ready to hear what kind of questions the germaphobe is going to ask.

* * *

><p>While then, Samey was looking around the room nervously, and the rap song has turned into in a nice slow-dance pop song that was sung by an optimistic female pop-singer. She slowly made a few more steps towards the snack bar before noticing Rodney at her sight. She was paying attention to Jasmine and Sky, as they were having a good reunion since both girls have never talked to each other for a long time. Then she noticed Shawn, who was re-arranging the small stacks of money around in his brief case, still vigilant about a "zombie" getting into his half-millions.<p>

No sign of Amy yet, so her heartbeat started relaxing, when she just turned her head around back to the front, where Rodney just finished up preparing more food on the table bar. It was a slight surprise to Samey, where her heart started pumping fast once again.

"Rodney!" she exclaimed and gasped from startle. The nicer twin began to blush immediately, right after when Rodney noticed her at his sight as well. He gasped, noticing how beautiful the shy twin looked. He almost couldn't recognize which twin it was, but he's assuming that it was Samey since he doesn't see a birthmark next to her eye.

"Sammy? Is that you?!" he questioned, making sure that it was the right twin that he was talking to. He was also aware of what he just called her since at most times, people would call her 'Samey', which is something that Rodney hears very often everytime she was involved in a topic or conversation. Then at the same time, he's heard decent people, who's called her 'Sammy' as well. Jasmine's one of them since he's always familiar with her, due to being the first girl in TDPI to fall in love with. Either way, he knew it must be the nicer twin who just came up to him.

She gasped and smiled from excitement, amazed at how Rodney knows her real name, which is not 'Samey'. Right now, she was having a good feeling since almost NOBODY calls her the right name. Of course, it was Amy's fault that she had to convince everyone she knows that her actual name was 'Same' 'ey'. Samey always gets excited when someone calls her 'Sammy' since that's the name only 5% of the people would call her. Almost nobody got her name right when she was in high school since Amy was the most popular back then, and that nobody didn't care for Samey at all.

"Yes! You just called me by my actual real name! You're amazing, Rodney! Well, uh, amazing for knowing my actual name, of course! And you look so handsome tonight! Oh sorry, am I acting awkward right now? I just haven't been on a real date before and...yeah!" she answered, feeling stupid for how she answered her date. Her heart and her body feels is what made her feel so jittery about the night that she will hopefully enjoy for the first time.

However, the way she's phrased the words made Rodney fall in love with her even more, considering the fact that she left a kiss on his cheek that day, where he's asked her to go to prom with him. His line of smile felt and looked squiggly, when he was gazing down at the blonde twin who was still in the middle of talking, still trying to rephrase her compliments to him over and over again.

Just then, he walked around the snack table, and went up to Samey in a pleasing way. Samey turned around to him, and then, her and Rodney were standing in front of each other. Samey was looking up at him with a small shy smile on her face, as Rodney gazed down at her even more in a dreamy manner. His smile widened, as his freckled cheeks turned rosy pink like Samey's.

"Was I being awkward? Because I'm sorry if I did, I just-" she spoke further before she was interrupted by Rodney's thick index finger that was placed onto her red lips. Samey silenced, when Rodney let out a "Shhhhhhhhh,".

"You don't need to worry, Sammy. Because at times, I always tend to get awkward when I've tried speaking to my former love-interests, but now that we have something in common, my beautiful Sunshine Sammy, I know that we're gonna go all the way. You're the nicest, the sweetest, the most amazing girl that I've ever met. I've never fallen in love with someone before, and now that you're mine, you're my Sunshine Sammy. That's what I'm gonna call you from now on," the tall bulky ginger spoke in a poetic way. Surprisingly, he never messed up his lines when he was speaking to the twin he's currently in love with.

Samey smiled and blushed even more with what Rodney has said. A guy calling her 'Sunshine Sammy' made her feel even better than before. Better than just 'Sammy' to her. As awkward and romantic Rodney sounded, she still loved it. Nobody has ever given her a compliment that sounds just as meaningful as what the country boy has told her. Sometimes, the romance can be awkward at times, but it never bothered her anyway. Romance is something that she would prefer rather than a life-time supply of torture coming from her sister.

Right after he removed his sausage finger from Samey's lips, she began to smile even more, while gazing upon the ginger who was still looking at her, like he's still in love as usual.

"Rodney...that was the most beautiful thing that someone has ever told me...especially when you've called me your sunshine...I never knew how much I mean to you...well, considering the fact that we just kind of met asides from being on the same team together before, and have gotten to know each other now, but...still! I feel really touched by your words..." she responded, and was able to manage her awkwardness properly to the boy.

Her cheeks began to flush even more, when she's noticed Rodney's thick hands that were digging under her delicate pale palms. She was feeling stuttery and shaky, and then looked back up to Rodney, who just kneeled down, and faced her from eye-to-eye. His smile looked tendered and warm, and his eyes were half-opened, and half-closed as he was studying Samey's big teal blue eyes. Her eyes went wide in surprise, when he leaned closer to her face.

"I knew you would be the right-" he replied, but was interrupted by a familiar aggressive mocking voice that asked, "Sorry for the interruption! Did I miss anything in particular, SPARAME?!"

The interruption immediately drew Samey and Rodney's attention away from their almost perfect rushed moment that the both of them will ever have during prom time. Samey looked as surprised as Rodney when Amy stood in front of them. Amy had her hands on her hips, making a snotty, disgusted expression while she was looking at the both of them. Mostly her twin sister since she almost rigged her opportunity to go to prom, and have a fun reunion. She was still mad about that. Yep, Samey's busted by Amy big time now that she's able to attend thanks to her sneaky-self. The nice twin bit her lip, and rolled her eyes to the ceiling for a quick moment from anxiousness.

_'Oh god no...please tell me that this isn't happening now! Please tell me that she's not going to ruin my date with Rodney, just like how she ruins my other dates with my ex-boyfriends in other school dances!' _Samey thought to herself, as she started feeling more than irritated now that the same 'ruining Samey's date' routine is still going. She couldn't take it anymore, so she's decided to stand up for herself for the first time that takes place in a formal dance.

Samey sighed impatiently, releasing her hands from Rodney's while turning her whole body, facing towards her bratty twin sister. She placed the angry constipated expression on her face now that her moment with Rodney instantly got ruined with the most obvious reason. She thought that she threw her invite in the bushes. Samey's wondering how Amy got it. Was she spying on her back when her and Jasmine were having a conversation? Either way, she's straight up more than annoyed now that Amy's just here.

"UGH! What do you want from me, Assy?! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?! Rodney and I were having the perfect moment, and now, you just fucked it all up!" Samey angrily responded to her sister's interruption, scrunching her eyebrows firmly, while giving her a deadly glare. Amy gasped in shock with her usual sarcasm.

"Oh Sparame! How could you say this to me?! I was just saying hi to the both of you!" she sarcastically replied, not meaning a word from her answer, which pissed off Samey even more, knowing what Amy would always do when Samey was in a middle of a date with someone. The nicer twin took a few steps closer to the meaner twin, still glaring at her from face-to-face.

"NO! You're here to ruin my date! Why don't you go find someone else instead of messing up Rodney's and I's! I'm so tired of you screwing up every date that I've had with a guy, and I won't let you mess up Rodney's and I's since he gave me the most meaningful compliment that nobody else has ever given me! Now leave us alone! Fuck off already!" she flipped and exclaimed, with her temper rising even more. Amy was pissed off herself, with what her sister just said to her, but she knows what she would always do when Samey treats her like that.

Just then, Amy began to wail, with fake tears that automatically streamed down her face. Something that she always does when her younger twin sister insults her like this. Samey was feeling frustrated on the inside, knowing Amy's immature nature of how she would respond everytime someone like Samey mistreats her like that. She sighed from impatience, and took another glare-shot at Amy.

"Stop acting like a spoiled baby! We all know that you're just fake crying to get sympathy, Assy!" she rudely replied to her sister even more. Amy sobbed louder after another insult coming from Samey. Rodney has watched the twins interacted, but the thing is, the way he's witnessing Samey treating Amy gave him second thoughts about being in love with her. While he was on Pahkitew Island, it was rumored that Amy's always the better twin. Maybe that's why she's the nicer one instead of Samey in almost everyone's eyes.

He was feeling sorry for Amy by the way Samey's responded to her. Of course, he's loved the way that Amy's bossed her sister around before, but for some reason, he's always thought that there was more to her than Samey. Rodney's just confused on who he should be with now!

After a minute later of usual bickering, Amy started running up to Rodney, and then locked her arms around his waist, which surprised him while he was looking down at the meaner twin. She's continued sobbing, while placing her face firmly against his stomach. The way Amy was acting so far enraged Samey even more, and Rodney still had no clue on how to respond to her actions. She lifted her own face from his stomach, and started looking up at him. Her cheeks were streamed-down wet, and the country boy looked concerned at her, feeling like he should sympathize her at some point.

"Rodneyyyyyyyyy! My sister was being so mean to me, and I just wanted to say hi to her! She's...she's acting like a total bitch, and I was already done with treating her like crap! Maybe you should reconsider going out with her! You've seen the way she's treating me now, r-r-right?! Plus, I've had a HUUUGE crush on you before! She stole you from me! I know I have punched you in the guts before, but that's my way of showing that I actually really did like you!" she fully lied and spoke in a snotty mocking way, while paying attention to his confused and concerned facial expression. Rodney bit his lip a little nervously. He remembers how much he's liked Amy before back on the robotic island.

_'Oh wow...poor Amy! I always thought that she was the nicer twin, and I can tell by the way she's hurt from Sammy's insults towards her...Damn Beardo! You're wrong! Sammy's not the nice one at all! She's the one who's trying to be like her sister! She always jealous of her, and I like girls who have more pride, and not girls who envy something that the other has! Not this time! Even if Sammy's had a crush on me, I think Amy loves me more than her! Besides, Amy has a hot mole that I wanna kiss onto everytime we spend time together. Sadly, Sammy doesn't have that. Not hot at all...I feel like I'm just lied to now...' _Rodney thought in mind, while letting Amy embrace him, who was still trying to receive sympathy from him.

Yes, Amy's never liked Rodney at all, and has never returned any of her feelings to him the way he did when they were on Pahkitew Island together. But she would do anything to make sure that her sister would have a miserable time in the most biggest events of the year, especially stealing her dates. Even the ones that Amy did not like. Plus, she knew how affectionate Rodney is when it comes to crying girls, so it was the perfect opportunity for her to mess up Samey's night that was supposed to be special for her.

"Get your fucking hands OFF of him, Assy! He's MINE!" Samey exclaimed from anger and jealousy. She placed her hands onto Amy's shoulders, yet she was stopped by Rodney's hand that was facing towards her sight, while he had his other arm wrapped around Amy's shoulder blades. Samey was confused by the way Rodney was committing to his unexpected actions. She immediately took her hands off of Amy's shoulders, and looked at Rodney in disbelief.

"Samey, I'm sorry, but the girl that I fall in love with, is the nicer twin! The way you've treated Amy when she was trying to be nice to you clearly proves that you're the meaner one! Especially when you've kissed me on the cheek, you're making me realize that it's supposed to be a manipulative kiss! Not falling for it anymore!" he straight-up responded, as he locked his muscular arms around Amy, while scrunching his eyebrows at Samey.

She gasped in shock, unbelievable that Rodney's falling for Amy once again, of course. With Rodney's recent response to Samey's pre-actions to Amy, she's starting to feel hurt, yet she was very angry at the same time thanks to her older twin sister, who stole her date once again.

"You can't be serious, Rodney! It's not a manipulative kiss, it's a meaningful kiss! Honestly! Why couldn't you see what Amy's trying to do to us?! She was trying to break us up! And the way you've called me Sushine Sammy...it's meaningful to me! Just why?!" she replied in emotional anger and frustration. She can feel the temperature of her skin boiling hot, feeling like she's about to cry in outburst. Rodney kept glaring at Samey, while he was stroking Amy's sandy blonde hair. She had her face against his stomach, still pretending to be offended by Samey's mistreatment towards her.

"Well I take that back! I knew Amy was my true love all along! I'm sorry, Samey, but it's over! You stole me away from the girl who's had much bigger dreams than you do, and you're just jealous because she has more in her life that makes her even more special than you! Plus, it doesn't seem like your real name is Sammy, and if everyone thinks that you're Samey, then you're Samey! The lesser Amy wannabee!" he roughly replied.

It automatically broke Samey's heart after hearing what Rodney just said to her. She bit the bottom of her lip, feeling the tears stinging up in her eyes. Rodney has returned to comforting Amy, and Samey has stood there for a few seconds, watching Rodney stroke her shiny blonde hair, keeping the mean twin nice and firm in his embrace, and of course, Amy's continued to fake her cry to get more and more sympathy from the country boy she has no feelings for.

As tears started blurring Samey's sight, she turned her heel, and ran way from Rodney and Amy, leaving the both of them alone. She had both of her hands covering her big eyes, sobbing as she was departing herself from the both of them. After being able to hear the cries from the younger twin, Amy smirked to herself. She stopped her fake cry, yet she was allowing Rodney to keep hugging her in comfort, just so there wouldn't be any suspicion that happened between the three of them.

_'Serves you right for being a total bitch, Sparame'_ Amy thought.

* * *

><p>Jasmine and Sky were still sitting at the table, enjoying their talk until the both of them can hear a female voice that was crying from their distance. Jasmine looked behind Sky, and has noticed Samey running while she was sobbing. She planted a concerned expression on her face, watching Samey scattering away until she just reached to the table Shawn was sitting at along with the briefcase. Jasmine also noticed Dave there, who was sitting next to Shawn as well, which made her eyes squint even more from curiosity.<p>

"I'll be right back, okay girly?!" Jasmine notified her friend, and quickly excused herself from the table. Sky started watching Jasmine leaving her table, not responding while she looked confused, as if something just happened that worried the tall Australian girl. The Olympian didn't bother asking if something was up. Part of her, she was still nervous and bummed out a bit, wondering if Dave would ever talk to her at some point. The biggest thing that she cares about so far when prom has started.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next during prom?<strong>


	14. When It Comes To Karma

It was past fifteen to twenty minutes after the annual prom for the Pahkitew contestants started. So far, only Beardo, Rodney, Sky, Shawn, Jasmine, Samey, Amy, and Dave have arrived, and Mike and Zoey were still outside next to the door entry, still waiting patiently for six of the other guests to arrive. They were still very eager to see the others attend, and have continued to welcome the Pahkitew guests into the room.

Meanwhile, things haven't been going so well for Samey after the last ten minutes of getting her heart broken by Rodney thanks to Amy. She was sitting at Shawn's table, with her whole face being buried into her own arms. Her arms were wrapped completely around her face that was facing against the table she's sobbing on, not wanting anyone to see her crying. She was bawling very loudly, while Shawn and Dave were looking at her with very concerned expressions on their faces. The boys were sitting next to the sad blonde twin. Shawn looked more worried, while Dave looked more confused.

"What just happened?! What's the matter, Samey?" Dave asked, still having no clue on what was going on. Dave hasn't noticed Sky's presence since he's decided to talk to Shawn first, one of the reasons why he was at Shawn's table. Plus, the boys were in the middle of making up from the short fight they've had back in the finale, so they came in good terms again since Dave has matured from the situation he's been in that happened a month ago. Now he's wondering why Samey's crying, although he was barely seen as someone who would show sympathy.

Samey sniffled a bit, and slowly lifted her head up, taking a quick look at Dave with her thick tears that have already streamed down her face. Dave's lower eyelids squinted, when he saw how sad and emotionally hurt she's looked.

"I-I...I just w-w-wanted to have ONE nice d-d-dance...but my stupid ass sister had to f-f-fuck everything up! EVERY. SINGLE. TIME! Like is it really t-t-too much to ask to have something that's AT LEAST sp-sp-special for ONE day?!" the twin vented, and scrunched her eyebrows, still feeling as enraged after from what happened between her, Amy, and Rodney.

Samey has thought that there was more to Rodney than she thought. She could never find any guys who are rather more nice than he was since most boys that she knows have worshiped Amy over her. The taste of feeling that she's loved went completely in the trash. It's like getting a piece of love letter that was eventually crumpled by someone who doesn't approve certain love, and throws it into the garbage can. She's starting to get that miserable feeling again, like the routine of getting her special nights crushed by someone she despises over and over again. Amy's turned Rodney into a jerk right after she was posing as the depressed twin.

"What happened?! What did your sister do to you?!" Shawn questioned in a very loud tone of voice, worrying about Jasmine's best friend that she cares very much about. He scrunched his eyebrows that added to the response he's made. Samey started wiping her eyes with her index finger, getting ready to answer Shawn's question.

"She...-" she started her first word of her sentence, yet she was interrupted right when Jasmine appeared at her sight in a rush.

"Sammy! What just happened?! Did that gullible farmer boy fall in love with another girl again?" she also questioned along with Shawn, as she got down on her knees on the floor, and rested her arms on the table, looking just as worried as Shawn and Dave after having to see her good friend in a very heart-broken position, considering the fact that it's the Total Drama Annual Prom for the Pahkitew contestants.

The blonde turned her head to her best friend, and slowly nodded, while wiping more tears from her eyes with the front of her fist. She took a big breath, while studying Jasmine's coal eyes.

"Yes, and what's worse is that he fell in love with Amy...AGAIN! It was ALL HER FAULT! She messed up our date BIG time!" she answered with her upsetting tone of voice. Jasmine's eyebrows rose after learning the news. She scrunched it once again as she turned her head around to the back, where Rodney and Amy were still embracing, still standing right in front of the snack table.

"What?! How did Amy get here?! Oooooooh she's definitely going to pay for all this once this night is over!" Jasmine reacted, stood up, and quickly got mad, feeling dumbfounded at the fact that Amy was here. She slightly wondered on how she found out about prom, and how she got access to the invitation that Samey threw away. She's more concerned about Samey rather than Amy being here. She doesn't want her best friend to have the night like other nights, where her sister kept blowing Samey's chances of having a great time.

"Relax, Jasmine! Amy's gonna get karma very soon for what she did to Sammy! I'm sure it'll be right before this party is over. I just know it since my brain always visualizes on what will happen next when someone certain does bad for the other, and it's definitely gonna be sooner than you expect!" Shawn responded to Jasmine's reaction, while placing his hand on her upper arm gently, trying to cool down his girlfriend when she was enraged after knowing what Amy did to Samey.

Jasmine breathed for a few seconds before sitting on her knees again next to Samey. She sighed in an impatient manner.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, girly. I just wish there's something that I could do for you! You know, I hate seeing you like this. You don't deserve to have your special date ruined," the tall girl said, while patting her back, giving her extra support on the cause that happened to the nicer twin. Samey was able to stop her tears from flowing down her cheeks, yet she still felt awful like usual when it comes to her sister.

"It's fine, Jasmine...Shawn's right...Amy's gonna get her own karma anytime soon...so I guess I shouldn't worry too much about my night...at least you guys are on my support though! Right?" Samey responded slowly and quietly, wiping her last tears from her eyes. She showed her small sad smile while looking at Shawn and Jasmine at the same time. Jasmine moved her hand over onto Samey's shoulder, and gave her a big smile.

"We'll always be here for you, girly. If your sister's gonna plan on making fun of you or any of us, we'll have your back!" she replied, which made Samey smile even more, while the girls were looking at each other now.

While sympathizing Samey's story and situation, Dave was looking to his right, and he noticed Sky sitting at her table alone, with her arms crossed while looking down, assuming to be in a melancholy mood. He frowned yet looked curious at the same time. He didn't notice her until now since he was previously talking to Shawn, while Jasmine was with Sky, and while Samey was with Rodney.

"Hey guys... Do you think I should go talk to Sky right now? She looks pretty...lonely if you ask me," Dave asked, and looked at Shawn, Samey, and Jasmine at the same time, while they were looking back at him with neutral facial expressions on their faces. They were silent for a few seconds before one of them answered.

"Yeah, just go for it, Dave! Just remember not to screw it up again when you guys make up!" Shawn answered. Dave nodded and smiled a bit, as he stood up from the chair, and straightened out his black tux jacket. He exhaled his breath onto his right hand, and took a quick sniff to make sure his breath doesn't stink. His eyes widened, and he gagged as the response of the scent of his breath.

"Aw damn it! I forgot to brush my teeth! Gladly, I brought my spare toothbrush, toothpaste, and some mint in my pockets just in case if I need it. I did hear that there's going to be some treats, and I want to make sure that my breath and teeth stays clean after I eat something. I'm gonna go to the bathroom quick, and then I'll go talk to Sky. Be right back!" Dave notified, and turned his heel, leaving Shawn's table as the other three friends watched him walk away. Shawn gave him a thumbs up in response, when Dave left.

* * *

><p>Right when Dave left the room to go to the bathroom quick in the same hallway Samey was at before, Sugar and Leonard walked pass besides the germaphobe, entering the ballroom when he left. The happy couple were linking their arms together, making their entry into the room. Sugar's always had her blonde curly hair the way it was always styled. The only thing that she's missing is the crown that she was expecting and the 'Prom Queen' sash that would go over her shoulder and torso. The over-weight country blonde girl was wearing the same dress that she's shown to Leonard before the both of them got the invite to prom. A big coral floor-length dress with spaghetti straps, and a light pink sash that goes around her waist with the bow that was placed on her right side of her sash on the waist.<p>

Leonard looked almost just as unrecognizable without his green cloak. He has dark brown hair that was ridiculously gelled, with a thick strand peeking out from the top of his head. He was wearing a light yellow blouse that was untucked from his white pants. He was also wearing a pink bow-tie that was the same color as Sugar's dress, and a pair of bronze dress shoes for men. Leonard looked dorky, yet he was formal enough to attend to prom with Sugar.

"Oooooooh-we! Can you believe how nice this place looks for prom?! I can even smell some treats and some yummy delicious strawberry cake too! Bet you were starving too after going through all of our trouble on getting ready for prom, Mr. Wizard!" Sugar spoke, while smiling and looking at Leonard, who slightly smiled back at his girlfriend after entering the room that started playing an electronic up-beat song.

"Yeah... I can smell vanilla and chocolate from here!" he replied, taking a slight sniff at the air, the beautiful aroma scent of chocolate and vanilla mixed together in the room. Just then, Sugar collected Leonard's waist with her left thick arm, which made his eyes pop out while he's starting to suffocate from the usual squeeze Sugar does every time she hugs Leonard tightly.

"Well IIIIIIIIIIIIII'M up for it! I haven't had any chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry in a little while since I've been eating a ton of vegetables and dirt, so I could definitely go for some nice treats and desserts! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMAY!" she exclaimed, and squeezed her boyfriend under her arm even tighter, as she began to run her way to the snack table. Leonard remained choking and suffocating under the tight intense squeeze inside of her own coiled arm.

"Sugar...! Can...you...please...let me go!" Leonard responded in a quiet, struggling tone of voice that Sugar couldn't hear. Mainly because the current-playing electronic music in the room was in a loud tone of volume. She ended up ignoring him, aware of what Leonard told her to do, while they were still fast-walking their way to the snack table.

* * *

><p>Back at the snack table bar, Amy was sitting on an empty space of the table, with her white skirt being rolled up all the way up to her knees. Rodney was standing in front of her, when she was moving his broad shoulders around, trying to get him to stand in front of her properly at everyone's sights in the room. The country boy looked lost, yet in love at the same time, knowing how many times Amy was touching him while they were getting into a convincing position.<p>

"Okay, listen up, farmer boy! I am here to ruin Sparame's night! Lately, she's been getting on my last nerve since she was being SO disrespectful to me! You understand this, right?!" the mean twin spoke to the ginger, staring at him from face-to-face while scrunching her eyebrows in a serious manner. Rodney was still smiling while looking hopelessly into her teal blue eyes.

"I hear you loud and clear, baby! I'm sorry your sister's been giving you a hard time...man...it sure was pretty low of her to throw the invite in the bushes...but I'm glad that you came and prove to me that you're the better twin! Ugh, Beardo gave me the wrong advice, and told me to go with Samey instead of you!" Rodney, with his face filled with disgust at his last sentence, which made one of Amy's eyebrows rose up.

"What?! Excuse me?! There was someone ELSE who thinks that she's the better twin?! Like oh my-GAG! Who would pick her over me to go to prom with?!" Amy responded in a mocking grossed-out manner, feeling slightly annoyed that there was someone else in this room who's thought that Samey was better. Amy's always used to everyone thinking that she's the best. Of course, Jasmine's the other one who's defended Samey, but that didn't bother her that much since she didn't like Jasmine at all.

While having her hands on his big shoulders, she leaned her head to the left, and took a quick peak at Beardo, who was still currently working with the DJ set. Her big eyes squinted with disgust, knowing that he's the other person who's also thought that Samey's the better twin.

"Ummmmm ew! That beat-boxing weirdo?! He's also the other one who prefers Sparame over me?! Well like, whatever! It's not like that I should care since I've got you to convince that I'm wayyyy better than her! She can have him since you're obviously someone else that I'd still rather go with than HIM being the only one left to date!" the mean twin added more, as she looked back at Rodney again, still looking disgusted out as usual.

Rodney's smile turned into a huge squiggly line, happy to hear that Amy prefers him over Beardo, making him feel as special as ever compared to when he was with Samey. He started leaning close to Amy from eye-to-eye and nose-to-nose, studying her spotty unexpected reaction that looked confused and annoyed at the same time.

"Wow...I've never been in love so much before in my whole entire life...you definitely gave me words to remember since you've told me that I'm better...and I know that you're better too...although, how can I forget the kiss that Samey left on my cheek?! I just couldn't tell if it was supposed to be a memorable... OR a manipulative kiss! Ugh, I'm just so confused right now! Like I don't know what else to say about it!" he replied, yet started acting dramatic when he started remembering the kiss that Samey's left on his cheek that other day.

Amy rolled her eyes to the ceiling and crossed her arms while showing off her angry look on her face. At the same time, she started blushing, with her cheeks turning extremely red. The blushing mode went across her nose, learning at what else she could do to convince Rodney even more that she's the actual better twin. Usually, she would take him for granted when there were hopeless romantic guys who were not her type...but now, she's starting to get the feeling that she likes AND hates him at the same time. Now Amy's also confused about the whole love-situation thing since she's starting to feel unsure on how she feels about Rodney. Like...dislike...what does this tell her?!

"Ugh...! I never thought that I should do this but..." she began to respond, and also gripped onto his shoulders once again. Reluctantly, she pulled his face close to her's and forced her red rosy lips onto his's. Rodney's small black eyes widened after that unexpected kiss on the lips from Amy happened. She crossed her legs around his waist for a few seconds, and forced a harder smooch on his lips for another seconds before she roughly released him after her unexpected action.

"There...! Does that convince you enough that I'm wayyyy better than my shit twin now?!" she asked, with a still-mad look on her face, still existing at his sight. Her cheeks were flushing hardcore after kissing Rodney on the lips. It was not even a bad kiss at all...at least for her. Plus, the only reason why she's blushed is because of how secretly she was touched by Rodney's romantic compliments to her. Amy sure would be stubborn to admit her secret feelings. Rodney was also blushing, while his big heart was beating fast from his official first kiss...from Amy. Now he's about to lose his conscious from that smooch since it gave him a different feeling.

"Awwww yeah...your kiss...my first kiss...is definitely the hottest kiss that I've ever gotten from you...god, you're just so sexy, that I wanna make out with you even more...wouldn't that be love...and romantic?" he responded, feeling just as in love and dizzy as he could ever be with other girls he was around with before. Amy looked away, while crossing her arms, yet still having that bashful look on her face at the same time.

"Ugh, whatever! Just go brush your teeth! I think a fly just flew into my mouth! Like yuuuuuck!" the mean twin responded in a very rude manner, pointing her opened mouth, while moving her hand back and fourth as a sign of how disgusted she felt about the kiss.

"Whatever you say, Queen Amy..." Rodney replied, while cupping one of her delicate hands with both of his thick hands slowly. Amy snatched her hand out again, and placed it back into her own arms, still having that same expression on her face.

Right when Rodney left to do what Amy has told him to do, such as brushing his teeth, Sugar and Leonard appeared right next to her at the snack table. Amy's eyebrows rose up when she's noticed the odd-looking couple looking over the treats and drinks that are on the table. Sugar gasped and released Leonard from her arm, when she just noticed a paper plate that has an un-eaten slice of strawberry cake presenting at her sight, that was of course, next to Amy. Leonard leaned forward while bending his long legs, and placed his hands onto his knees, trying to collect more oxygen in his lungs after getting stuck into Sugar's tight embrace when they were on their way to the treats table.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH WE, Wizard! Would you look at that! There's a un-eaten strawberry cake sitting right in front of me JUST for me, The Pink Pageant Queen! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMAY!" Sugar exclaimed in excitement, as she wiggled all of her fingers, studying the delicious slice of cake presenting in front of her. She slowly moved her right hand over to the cake that's on the paper plate, but it was slapped by the other hand that was next to the slice.

"HEY! That's my slice of cake you dumb dirty hag! Go find your own cake!" Amy rudely exclaimed and responded to Sugar's action. It made Sugar scrunch her eyebrows, making an angry look that was even more scary than how Amy looks when she's mad. She lifted her round face, and shot a glare at the twin.

"EXCUUUUUSE ME?! You did NOT just call me a dumb dirty hag you rotten whore son of a dang ol' skank! I saw it first, and if you're not gonna eat it, THEN I WILL! Because that cake deserves to be eaten you neglective lil' ding dong bitch!" the over-weight blonde replied, leaning close to Amy with that angry sassy look on her face. However, Amy didn't even look that scared of Sugar's threat. She was still disgusted at Sugar's behavior towards her.

"Get your fat ugly ass out of my face! It's not your business on when I'll eat my slice! It's still MY slice, and I find it fucking disrespectful for you to try to take it away from me! There's other slices of cake out on the other side of the table you dumb thot!" the meaner twin argued back, which made Sugar's temper rise even more, feeling insulted and infuriated by Amy's offensive words to her. Sugar started cracking her own knuckles from her hands, making a few more steps towards the spoiled twin.

"Oooooohhhhhh you're definitely gonna be sorry after what you just said to me, MISSY! I'm the prettiest bitch here now, and you aren't with that disgraceful attitude!" the pageant queen replied, with her high angry tone of voice rising. Amy still didn't look scared, but it changed her mind when she was lifted up from the table by Sugar. Sugar was picking Amy up, holding both of her sides of her upper thighs, getting ready to do something that might be unexpected, while Leonard was just standing there awkwardly. He was looking clueless on what the two blondes were bickering about, and what Sugar's about to do

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jasmine, Samey, and Shawn were having a laugh, ignoring the previous situation that Samey was upset about. During that time, Shawn and Jasmine were glad that they were able to cheer her up right after Dave left to go to the bathroom before he could start talking to Sky. Shawn and Jasmine were telling Samey their funny stories and experiences they've had in their lives, which made her crack up even more.<p>

"Wow! You guys have some really interesting and funny stories going on when you two were camping individually! Shawn, did you seriously think that the teddy bear was actually a mini grizzly zombie?! Wow, that's gotta be...so weird to consider! Like-" Samey was making her comment while she was looking at Shawn, but the three were interrupted by an unexpected thump and splash that came from behind them.

It immediately drew their attention, when they've noticed that Amy was dashed into the glass bowl of punch by Sugar. Their eyes even widened after from what just happened. Amy came out fully wet from the red punch that was covering all over her, from her blonde hair to her white silk skirt of her dress. They were dripping, when she looked shocked, horrified, and not amused of what just happened to herself.

"M...M...MY DRESS! BITCH, DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS WHOLE DRESS COSTS FOR THIS STUPID ASS DANCE?! YOU JUST RUINED IT!" Amy yelled, right after getting thrown into the bowl of punch, making a slight red mess around her area on the table surrounded.

"WELL YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN IF YOU'RE GONNA EAT THAT CAKE OR NOT! IT DESERVES TO BE EATEN AND NOT LEFT OUT LIKE THAT, MISSY!" Sugar replied and hollered at the evil twin. Then she ended up taking Amy's slice of cake along with her, with Leonard following along with his sassy girlfriend who's proud of what she just did.

Jasmine and Samey ended up giggling and laughing even more, having their own hands covering up their mouth. It was a loud giggle, and they couldn't help but to let the laughter out. Samey was chuckling even louder than Jasmine since the karma was coming towards her sister.

"Oh...em...gee! This night can't get any better than that! Looks like you're right, Shawn! Karma was gonna get to Amy after she messed up my date with Rodney! Oh my god...her getting dipped into the punch is just...totally the best thing that I have ever seen so far from this dance now!" the nicer twin spoke, and turned her head to Shawn, who smiled in reply. The girls have continued to laugh about what Sugar just did to Amy.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Dave walked back into the room, with the addition of spraying mint in his mouth. He brushed off his tux sleeves, while ignoring Amy walking pass by him, who was still wet from getting dunked into the punch by Sugar. Dave breathed in and out, while looking at Sky from the right far corner of the room, who was still lonely at the table. He looked nervous, yet concerned, wondering how she's currently feeling. Without anymore hesitation, he began to walk forward.<p>

Sky sighed again while looking down at the table. During the first 30 minutes of prom, she's been hearing joys and drama from everyone else according to her own sensitive ears. She was busy gazing at her table, still thinking about every single thing that she's had on her mind. Especially Dave. She's had a few more candy bars to help herself cheer up a bit since she's had mixed feelings about how she's enjoying the reunion at prom. Right now, the previous electronic song has turned into a soft, quiet, R&B song starring a male voice that began to sing.

A minute later, someone pulled the chair from her opposite side of the table, which immediately drew her attention. Her eyes widened, and looked surprised, when someone she was hoping to see, came, sat down in the chair, and scooted himself to the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter looked rushed! I was super busy doing commissions on deviantART, and I never really had a lot of time to make this chapter as detailed as the other ones. I really hope you're enjoying the new version of TDPPD so far! Better than my shitty old one, right? :P Haha, just leave a review, and please tell me what you think of it so far! More to come very soon! :D Review!<strong>


	15. The Make Up

"Dave?!" Sky gasped and exclaimed in shock when he appeared at her sight, who was the one who took a seat at her own table. For a while ever since Prom started, Sky never thought that Dave would actually come up to her since she remembers how mad he was after finding out that she actually had a boyfriend when they were on Pahkitew Island together. Sending him an apologetic letter was the last thing that the athlete did to keep her hopes up, and did nothing more than that. She knew she's had some feelings for him when they were on the show together, and was no longer in a relationship with Keith ever since she's returned home.

She was hoping that they would make up at some point, but she didn't think that it would actually happen since Dave seemed like the kind of guy who would hold grudges against someone who was being completely dishonest in the past. Now she's about to find out. Dave just sat at her table, and he crossed his arms on the table top, while looking down with a very sorrowful expression on his face.

"Hey Sky..." he quietly greeted her in a slow mood. This is the first time that they have spoken since Shawn won the millions. They've never kept any contact at all, except for the fact that Sky wrote him the letter to express how she truly feels about Dave. Both of them knew that it would be the right time to talk, and discuss something that would help them mature from the situation that they've dealt with.

It was a long silence since Dave spent the next few minutes looking down at the table since he felt very shy to look at Sky. However, Sky was the one who was looking at Dave with an average facial expression on her face. She didn't look happy, nor sad, nor mad, nor any emotion she's trying to portray. It was the mix of slight surprise with a blank face while she's noticed Dave. Heck, she even noticed how his hair grew back to it's normal self, just like how it was before he went bald in the finale.

Sky had her arms crossed over the table too like Dave. Just then, he tilted his head up to her, and took a slight look at her. He still looked sad and remorse. The both of them remained looking at each other for a while more before one of them was able to break the silence. Except for the fact that a quiet R&B song was still in the middle of playing in the room.

"Hey, listen, Sky...I have something to say to you, and I know that I've been...acting like a jerk to you a while back when we were on the show, but-" Dave shook himself off and spoke before he was interrupted.

"No! Wait! I wanna say something first, Dave! This is all MY fault...I knew I shouldn't have deceived you like that when we were on that show together..." Sky quickly replied, wanting to be the first one to apologize about the past situation that the both of them had gone through. Dave looked slightly confused when Sky interrupted him for a moment. Then he quickly placed his dark tanned hand onto Sky's before she was able to say something else.

"No Sky...it's actually my fault...more than it was yours..." he replied calmly. It silenced Sky, and her speaking voice was replaced with self-silence as she can feel part of herself shake a bit from the gentle touch on her hand by Dave. Her eyebrows curved in a curious and a concerned way while her and the germaphobe were looking at each other in peace. Dave inhaled before he spoke further from his confessions to the athlete. He slowly moved his hand away, and placed it back into his arms.

"I read your letter that other day when I got the invite... At first, I didn't want to read it since I was still a little bit mad about what happened in the finale... Then my part-brother reminded me that it was an apology note from you, and since that we're at the annual prom right now...I don't want to argue with you anymore...I don't want to stay mad at you no matter what my senses were telling me...the truth is, Sky...is that the reason why I've been acting like a clingy jerk to you is because...I'm just jealous that my friends back home have girlfriends and that I don't...all of them are football players who often tease me the way that I didn't like...it's just like I'm...in their shadows, and I just want to show them something that...they would never expect... Plus, that's also the reason why I've auditioned for Total Drama. I just want to get away from them for a whole while and I just...I just want to prove myself that I can be strong...but pretending to be someone that I'm not just caused even more pain for you and I...I'm really sorry, Sky...I knew I shouldn't have taken advantage of how you were playing the game...I shouldn't have taken advantage of the fact how pretty, smart, and talented you are...and I'm just...pretty much nothing in anyone eyes, especially my brother since he doesn't really care about me that much..." he explained, which made Sky's eyes widened while getting to know Dave's depth in his story and reasonable excuse of his actions on the show.

Sky's head tilted a bit in curiosity, as she squinted at him after explaining his confessions.

"Dave...I...I...I had no idea! But listen...I was the one who was being so selfish and stupid all along. The reason why I was yearning for the millions is because I want to take more advanced classes for the Olympic training to become a Professional Olympian in the future, just like my older sister, who just turned 22 last week! I just have so much priorities that I don't have any time for dating, especially when I've really liked you. I also feel so stupid for not dumping Keith before heading into the zeppelin...I guess I just forgot, that I'm really stoked to be competing for the millions! I know it sounds like a dumb excuse to say that I ran out of time to break up with him...but we already did ever since I just got home, so I'm really over with him already... Plus, that comment you've made about my sister being part of the Olympics...I was just so mad that I got even more competitive about the game-" she also explained her full story and excuse, yet was interrupted again at the end of her sentence.

"OH! That...yeah...I didn't really mean to insult your sister or your dreams of becoming a Professional Olympian... That one time, Noah has advised me to always be honest to any girl that I talk to...and I guess I just got the definition of it wrong...and that's one of my failed impressions to get you to like me when we were on that island together...I just want you to think that I'm someone that you wouldn't expect and...yeah...I just didn't want you to think that I'm someone who always gives nice compliments to make them feel better about themselves..." Dave clarified his reasoning on why he's made fun of her sister.

Dave has never been in a real relationship with anyone, and he's never knew on how to act, or how to treat Sky properly when they were on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. He was having a hard time trying to be himself that trying hard just got the best of him. Now that him and Sky are in the middle of confessing their own faults, they're almost ready to get to know each other more while using their opportunity to have a great time at prom that Mike and Zoey are throwing.

Sky frozed when Dave explained his reasoning on why he was trying hard to be someone that she would enjoy. Then she nodded, understanding Dave's struggles on being honest.

"Oh...so the reason why you're acting...all like that to me is because of how your friends kept teasing you and all that?! Even some people at your school?" she inquired, while slightly leaning forward over her crossed arms on the table. Dave nodded, and then started looking down at the table again.

"I never really had that many friends back at my high school. A lot of people make fun of me because of how germaphobic I am...and in all honesty, I just hate most of the people in my school. The only ones that I get along with are my teachers and the principal, and I was often called a teacher's pet since they're just as cleanly as I am. I always see people littering in the hallways, I see people leaving their mess at tables and desks, and I always see people leaving a track of mud on the floor in the boys locker room after football practice, which is disgusting!" he answered. It wasn't that hard for him to explain his background story and problems. Sky nodded more, while getting to know Dave's story.

"But that's what I really like about you, Dave!" she exclaimed in response, which made him look at her even more. His eyes widened, and he was looking at her in a confused and in a very surprised way. The conversation went silent for a few more seconds before Sky started talking more.

"You know...I've always had a thing for guys who are very cleanly...I mean, don't get me wrong. My ex-boyfriend, Keith, always teases me, and he usually tells me REALLY disgusting jokes about certain things that I'm very sensitive about...especially when he makes jokes out of physical flexibility. I just hate that! Plus, I've had a lot of people who has made fun of me for being who I really am on the inside, and it just gets...ugh!" she made her full response to Dave's story.

Dave's eyes squinted after learning part of Sky's struggles. He had doubt that she would go through a lot of things just like he did before Total Drama Pahkitew Island. He was shocked after learning Sky's part flaws in her story.

"But...why would those jerks make fun of you?! I mean, you're a really strong player and all, but how can they make fun of someone who's just as talented, as smart, and as pretty as you could ever be? I just don't get that! Honestly, you look like someone who's had an easy life unlike I do..." he responded, and then looked down to his side, still feeling insecure about his timeline in life. Sky was still looking at him, sympathizing Dave's dissatisfaction in his life.

"Dave...nobody is perfect...I'm not perfect, nobody in this room is perfect...nobody in the world is perfect...everybody has flaws, and I think every one of us can go through major struggles in life, you know what I mean?... I mean, you and I have gone through a major struggle too while we were battling for the millions along with everyone else, right? I've had a lot of stress when I went through a life-time basic Olympic training when I was a kid. My body felt sore almost every day...but you know, it'll definitely be worth it in the end. You just need to believe and love yourself even more. That's when you'll find the light in life," she replied.

It was another silence, but not as awkward or uncomfortable as it was. Dave adverted his eyes down at the table, and then looked back up at Sky again. Then he started showing a small smile towards her.

"Yeah...you're right! Nobody's perfect at all...and I mean, so what if I'm not really fit? What if I'm not strong, what if I'm not like any others? Nothing but someone who only fears icky germs and dirt?" he responded and questioned. Sky chuckled a bit in a friendly manner, and then started blushing.

"That's why I've really liked you, Dave! You're not like any other guys that I know in my own life. I don't care if you don't have an athletic body...I don't care if you're physically fit! I mean, that's not how I judge my type of boys! Someone who's at least more sensitive. I mean, the only time that I didn't like you was when you were acting really cocky and a little braggy...that was when I've realized that it wasn't the real you," she reasoned more.

"Oh that?! I just got that advice from Shawn when he was trying to make up for Jasmine after that dueling stick challenge, the advice where he suggests me to act tough and competitive to get you to like me...but now, Shawn and I have just made up, and I think he's given me the right advice considering the fact that he and Jasmine are together. Plus, I didn't think you'd actually like the true me," Dave clarified, and also chuckled and blushed. Sky smiled more, and laughed only a little bit.

"I really do Dave...I mean...I always like guys who wears a fair amount of men's cologne... A lot of guys who are my friends don't wear it very often. Only on formal occasions, but not like...after football practice, or running in track field. Guys who are at least a little proper for me if you know what I mean," she blushed, and coiled a lock of her dark brown hair on her index finger.

"And the fact how you called me adorkable...I'm never gonna forget that. I barely get any compliments from girls who were at my school. Especially when I wear cologne. Nobody really cared the matter of fact..." he added, as the two started chuckling more. The slight laughter died down a few seconds later, when they've continued to look at each other again.

Neither of them didn't think that their confessions and conversation would go as well. Both of them knew their own faults, yet they were able to mature from the situation, and make up. After all, they are at Mike and Zoey's prom, which is a huge opportunity. They may never get this again if they've bumped into each other in a nearer future. Dave and Sky have decided to talk from there, while trying to enjoy their time at prom.

"So...do you want to...well...start over? Because if we're still mad at each other now, it won't get us anywhere. I think it's best if we just bury the hatchet, and get to know each other now...so what do you say? Wanna start fresh?" Dave questioned, getting ready to switch subjects with Sky. She smiled even more, and nodded in reply.

"I would like that! Lets just leave the past behind us, and start fresh," she agreed to their plan, which made Dave smiled even more.

* * *

><p>While they started switching subjects, another guest has entered the room with that cheery expression on her face after a nice pleasant greeting with Mike and Zoey. She was humming, while she slightly danced into the golden lights of the dim room. It drew some attention from others, yet she didn't care since she was very excited. Of course, it's Ella who entered.<p>

She ended up twirling around in the middle of the ballroom with her light purple dress skirt flowing around like a princess. She was wearing a lavender dress with a heart-shaped strapless top along with a lighter-colored hem that lines the heart shape design, with a floor-length skirt that's wide like an actual ball gown. The beautiful dress included a lighter shade of lavender sash around the waist with a bow that goes on the back, just like the sash and bows that the twins are wearing for prom. She was also wearing a pair of princess gloves that goes above the elbows, and they're the same color as the bow and the hem line on the heart-shaped top.

Ella's black hair was also in a nice low curly updo that made her look even more stunning. She truly looks like a princess and the prom queen at the same time. Her white low heels and her light lavender dangling earrings have completed her whole look, as she was still spinning around, enjoying the soft slow-dance music that was playing in the room. She sung quietly to herself, still dancing her way to the snack table.

"Ohhhhhh this is so wonderful! I just met the nicest and the most beautiful couple at the doorway! I wonder who I will bump into now! It seems like a good amount of people have attend!" she exclaimed in excitement, while crossing her own hands in an adoring way. She placed them right next to the side of her cheek and closed her eyes for a bit, enjoying the sounds of the party that princesses always enjoy.

Right when Ella opened her eyes, she just noticed Sugar and Leonard talking at their own table, while enjoying their treats. Then she started smiling for a short moment. The couple didn't notice her yet while she was taking a quick look at them. Then she started frowning again, remembering how awful Sugar's treated her. Then she started remembering what Topher has told her, the day that they've bumped into each other for the first time since Pahkitew Island. It never bothered Ella when she's tried her hardest on being friends with Sugar. Then she started remembering how Topher told her that Sugar's threatened him on the blimp on the way to Pahkitew Island.

He seemed like a nice guy to her, and she would've hate to see someone else being mistreated like that. Maybe Ella could talk everything out with Sugar. It's not a competition anymore since it's only a reunion. Maybe this could be her last chance to try to befriend Sugar...at least one more time. She started smiling again, hoping that they'll become good friends at a wonderful time like this.

Before she did, she looked over at the snack table, and she's tried figuring out on what to give to Sugar as a good deed to try to be in good terms with her as her sweet attempt. Hey, if her and Sugar became friends, maybe she could help her and Topher work out their differences as well. Ella ended up picking out a slice of vanilla cake along with a couple treats containing taffy bars, and placed them on the paper plate together along with a sheet of napkin and a plastic fork.

She breathed in, and started walking slowly over to Sugar's table. She placed a wide nervous pink smile on her face, studying the happiness that Sugar and Leonard are sharing. To herself, she's thinking about how cute and adorable that they look as a couple.

_'Oh Sugar...I really hope you change your mind when I offer you this wonderful delicious vanilla cake! You and Leonard are very adorable together! I could offer him some treats if he wants as well!' _Ella thought to herself, making a few more steps closer and closer to Sugar and Leonard's table.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmmm-mmm! That is some deeeeeeelicious strawberry cake! Don't you agree, my little pumpkin wizard?!" Sugar exclaimed, and started tickling under Leonard's chin. Leonard smiled and giggled a bit while feeling the touchy tingling feeling coming from Sugar's fingers.<p>

"Oh yeah! That cake is great too, I'll admit that...I wish I had some magical powers to make the food even more tasty and delicious than it already was!" he replied, also having a laugh with the country blonde girl. He pulled out his wooden lightning-shaped twig wand, and waved it round for that playful feeling.

"It's definitely worth it, Mr. Wizard! Especially when I dashed one of those twins into the glass bowl of punch for it! I always win, my sweetie pumpkin pie! I would definitely go for another slice any minute now!" Sugar exclaimed in happiness before she was interrupted unexpectedly.

"Oh Sugarrrrrrrrr!" a sweet female voice called in a pleasant friendly manner, which made the blonde frown in a not amused manner. Her eyebrows scrunch from annoyance, when she knew who was calling her. Her ocean blue eyes rolled to the beautiful princess, who was walking up to her with that slice of cake in her own hands. Sugar began to pout, knowing that she's not gonna enjoy whatever good deed is coming to her...especially if it's vanilla cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Sugar and Ella finally make peace, or will Sugar just act like a random bitch, and turn Ella's friendship offer down again like always?<strong>


End file.
